Is It Love?
by scorpiowarrior
Summary: Is it possible to love someone you hate? *KakaKure*
1. The beginning

Note: I don't own Naruto

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

it was a random day in Konoha, and the 6 years old Kurenai as usual made her way to the ninja academy, as she entered the school yard she saw a silver haired boy laying down under the tree, his back leaned against the trunk with his hands placed behind his head, she never saw him before "_maybe he's new here?" _she thought to herself as she approached the boy

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile

"oh! Hi" greeted Kakashi as he stood to his feet

"I've never seen you here before"

"because it's my first day here"

"really! Nice to meet you then, I'm Kurenai Yuhi"

"and I'm Kakashi Hatake" replied Kakashi staring at Kurrenai's eyes

"….what?" asked Kurenai feeling her cheeks going red

Kakashi shook his head "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop staring at your eyes"

"really?!" replied Kurenai happily with red cheeks

"yeah, they're so red, you can scare people with these eyes"

Kurenai's jaw dropped at his comment "..ex..excuse me?!"

"I don't blame you…every girl has the right to be ugly"

"did you just said I'm ugly?!! Look at yourself before you speak! You wear that stupid mask to hide your ugly, horrible, unattractive, pimpled, disgusting, awful, nasty, obnoxious and ugly face?"

"you used ugly twice!"

"WHO CARES!!!!"

"why are you yelling at me?! If you want to be loved by somebody who isn't in your family it doesn't hurt to be beautiful" replied Kakashi in a lazy tone

"YOU……YOU…….HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND INSULT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Kurenai yelled from the top of her lungs with nothing else put pure rage in her tone slapping Kakashi's face so hard making him fall to the ground, Kakashi just sat on the ground blinking his eyes in surprise as he didn't expect such reaction, before he could say anything the bell rang "BAKA!!" growled Kurenai giving him an angry look before she ran to the class.

Kurenai finally made it to the class and took her seat at her desk "_ugly! how he could say I'm ugly?! stupid Kakashi! what is the name Kakashi anyway? I hate him" _Kurenai got lost in her thoughts until the sound of the teacher entering the class shook her back to reality

"class! I want you to meet a new student" the teacher begun as Kurenai's heart stopped _"Please! Please! Don't say Kakashi Hatake! Don't say Kakashi Hatake!" _

"Kakashi Hatake"

_"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Yo!!" greeted Kakashi as he entered the class, he grinned under his mask when he saw Kurenai's shocked expression on her face

"why don't you take your seat, there's an empty desk right behind Kurenai" said the teacher as Kakashi nodded and made his way towards his desk, he winked at Kurenai as he passed her

_"this is not happening"_ Kurenai cursed in her mind very annoyed by this situation

_"I'm starting to like it here" _Kakashi thought with a smirk

_**21 years later**_

Kurenai was walking down the streets of Konoha with her team _"my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I'm 27 years old, and I'm a shinobi from the leaf village, I'm living in an apartment with me roommate, my best friend Anko, she's 3 years younger than me, she's easygoing, tomboyish and hyperactive, but she's a very nice person when you get to know her better, although she's crazy sometimes, but that's what makes her Anko. I'm simple, unyielding and honest person, Anko always says that I'm a big sister type but anyway…there's just one person in this world that I hate from the bottom of my heart….and this person is Kakashi Hatake"_

Meanwhile Kakashi was standing in the front of he Ichiraku ramen restaurant while his new team was having a meal inside, he was reading one of his favorite books named 'Icha-Icha paradise' when Kurenai just came in with her team "_my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm 26 years old and I'm a hidden leaf shinobi, I used to be strict and always followed the rules, but the death of my important people changed me, now I'm a laid back and cooled off guy, I like a lot of things, my dreams for the future….well I never really thought about them…however, there's one certain girl......now a grown up woman that drives me crazy, in positive or negative way I don't know myself, that girl is Kurenai Yuhi and I LOVE to piss her off" _Kakashi closed his book as Kurenai's team entered to Ichiraku's while she stayed outside

"yo!!" he greeted raising his hand

"I'm not talking to you" replied Kurenai not looking at him at all

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking Kurenai"

Kurenai rolled her eyes "what do you want this time?"

"is that your new team?"

"yeah "

"mine is inside as well"

"poor kids"

"what do you mean?"

"poor kids…to stuck with a stupid sensei like you"

"if you ask me, being stupid is better than being ugly"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I don't know…I forgot"

"forget about what I said before, calling you stupid will be insult to stupid people"

"I know you're trying to insult me, but I still like you..I really do, people say that I have no taste but I still do like you"

Kurenai's jaw dropped "why I'm actually talking to you!?"

"because you like me too"

"WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION?!!!"

"people say that having a sharp tongue doesn't mean having a keen mind, I truly believe in that couz you're a living proof to that"

"you know what! you're the kind of person when someone sees you for the first time they don't like you, but when they get to know you, they hate you…I'll never forget the first time we meet, although I'll keep trying" she growled angrily as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out

"ahhh I'm stuffed" stated Naruto "let's go back to training sensei"

Kakashi looked back at Kurenai with a lazy expression "as you see, I'm busy, you're ugly, have a nice day!!" he said with a smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"grhhhhhhhh" Kurenai clenched her fists in rage "_how I hate this guy" _she cursed under her breath as she entered to the restaurant to the meet up with her team "ok guys, have you finished?"

"yup, thanks Kurenai sensei for the treat, you don't mind that I ordered two bowls?" asked Kiba

"of course not, you're off for the rest of the day, we'll meet tomorrow" replied Kurenai, everyone nodded and got out as Kurenai made her attention to Ayame to pay the bill

"Kurenai Yuhi?" the girl asked

"yes that's me" replied Kurenai as Ayame handed to her the bill

"100 RYO!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!"

"is something wrong?" asked Teuchi, Ayame's father

"100 RYO for ramen! Are you sure? Calculate it again"

"it's 5 RYO for one bowl, 5×20 equals 100 RYO" replied Ayame

"20?! There must be a mistake, my students ordered only 4 or 5 if you'll count the dog"

"yes, 5×5=25 RYO plus the other 15 bowls 15×5=75, 75+25=100 RYO, where's the problem?" asked Teuchi

"the problem is from where did the other 15 bowls get from?"

"Naruto ordered about 12, he's our best costumer" replied Teuchi with a smile

"Naruto?!" Kurenai questioned confused

"do you know Kakashi Hatake?" asked Ayame

"yes, I do _unfortunately_"

"then there's no mistake"

"what do you mean?"

"before you came, Kakashi Hatake was here with his team, he told me that you'll come by and pay the bill for the two teams" replied Ayame

Kurenai's jaw dropped "_that jackass! I can't believe it!!!"_

"miss?! Are you going to pay?" asked Teuchi very politely

"…….ok" replied Kurenai sighing, after she paid the bill she made her way directly to her house.

Meanwhile Anko was at home doing some paper work in the living room, the apartment was modern and classy, a lot of light was entering inside from the big glass door that lead to a small terrace opposite to the front door, the terrace was opening into the garden full with flowers and tress, there was also a pool in the center of the backyard. Two sofas angular to each other occupied the center of the living room with a big TV, a modern kitchen with an island that was dividing the living room form the kitchen, to the right of the front door there were stairs that lead to the second floor with 3 big bedrooms along the hall with one big bathroom

"ugh, there's no end to this crap!" muttered Anko rubbing her neck lost in all the papers as Kurenai just came in closing the door with a loud thud

"HE IS SOOO DEAD!!!" yelled Kurenai

"let me guess, Kakashi called you ugly again"

"how he dares calling me ugly, I know I'm not ugly"

"yeah, yeah I heard it already"

"I'm not ugly….I'm damn hot!!!"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, it's always about Kakashi, I hope he's so crazy about you as you are about him" said Anko with a grin

"WHAT?"

"come on Kurenai, just admit it"

"admit what?"

"that you like him"

"like him?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"childhood friends turns into lovers, isn't that cute?!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS!!!"

"you can yell at me, but I know what I know"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, anyway come on, lets go shopping"

"but I don't have any money"

"don't worry about the money, it's all on me, you can buy anything and you don't even have to look at the price" stated Kurenai with a smirk on her face

Anko looked with suspicious at her friend "what are you up to my dear friend?" she asked making Kurenai's smirk go wider

"are you going or not?"

"count me on"

It was already night and Kakashi after got rid of Naruto finally made it to his small apartment "_I really should start to look for a new place" _he thought as he eyed his apartment that was falling apart, after a quick shower he headed to the kitchen to have a dinner, as he was about to eat he heard a knock on the door "_I hope it's not Naruto or Gai" _he got up and went to open the door, a woman which he didn't recognize stood in the front of the door, she seemed to be in her 50's or so

"excuse me, are you Kakashi Hatake?" the woman asked very politely "I was told to come here for payment" she said holding a piece of paper in her hands

"I believe you have the wrong person" replied Kakashi , when he was about to close the door the woman stopped him

"nah, I'm sure it's here" the woman insisted handing the paper to Kakashi "I was told by two costumers"

"two?" asked Kakashi confused taking the paper from the woman "500 RYO!!!!!!!"

"are you going to pay now?"

"wait a second! I don't have money, besides I didn't buy these things"

"don't make the things difficult for me"

"I don't have the money, there's nothing I can do"

"even if you say so, I don't care, I came here for the payment"

"what is with this price to begin with? What's the bill for?"

"it's for clothes of course"

"clothes?! How can clothes cost that much?"

"the payment sir"

"this is stupid! Who would wear such expensive things?!"

"your friends"

"my friends?!"

"such two young and beautiful ladies"

"ladies??"

"I believe their names are….Kurenai and Anko"

"those girls!!!.........I'm not paying, if they want to wear such expensive clothes, they should just marry a rich guy"

"THE PAYMENT!!!!!!" growled the woman, after about 10 minutes of arguing Kakashi finally paid the bill "thank you sir, it was a pleasure to make business with you, goodnight"

"_this girl will kill me someday" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My new KakaKure fanfic, I hope you'll like it. REVIEW!!! ^_^


	2. Roommate

"DIE!!" yelled Kakashi smashing the cockroach that was walking on the table with a rolled newspaper "_I hate this place" _he sighed looking around his tiny apartment before he smashed another cockroach on the fridge "this place is falling apart, I better start looking for a new apartment today, I can't live like this" he muttered as he finished his breakfast, he looked at the watch that was hanging on the kitchen's wall "9:30, I'm so late, I'll better get going" he quickly got dressed and got out from his house, he was already 3 hours late for his team that was waiting for him in the training filed from 6 o'clock.

Kurenai was about to take a morning shower, she entered the bathroom and took her clothes off before she got under the shower, she placed her hand on the tap and opened it waiting for the water to come out………..nothing "_don't tell me that Anko forgot to pay for water" _she quickly got dressed and went downstairs

"ANKO!!!!"

"what?" asked Anko confused who was eating her breakfast in the kitchen

"didn't you forgot something?" asked Kurenai

Anko thought for a minute "…..hmmmm…..no"

"oh really?"

"yeah, I'm sure" replied Anko as she returned to eat her breakfast

"you forgot to pay the water bill"

"I didn't, you did"

"no, it's your turn to pay the bill"

"no, it's your turn to pay the bill"

"no, I'm sure that it's your turn Anko"

"I'm the one who paid the water bill last month"

"you won't get away with this, I have a list" said Kurenai as she ran upstairs to her room

"a list?????"

"yeah a list" replied Kurenai walking down the stairs

"you really should get out more often" chuckled Anko

"here" replied Kurenai showing to Anko the list "Kurenai, Anko, Kurenai, Anko, Kurenai, Anko, so it's obvious that this mo..n…th………"

"HA!!!" Anko grinned with triumph "I told ya so"

"…I'm….I'm sorry, I guess I have to go and pay the bill"

"no problem, by the way I was thinking lately………"

"about what?"

"well…..you see……we have three bedrooms right"

"right and??"

"and the rent is kinda……expensive"

"yeah it is, but we don't have a problem with it do we?"

"yeah, but we'll be able to save some money if we'll have another roommate"

"don't even think about it"

"oh come on" said Anko wrapping her arm around Kurenai's shoulder "imagine, new shoes every month"

"I don't agree to this"

"imagine, spa every two months" added Anko waving her hand in the air

"…..I'm not sure…"

"if we'll save enough money we'll be able to buy a Jacuzzi tub"

"hmmm……."

"shoes every month, spa every two months, a Jacuzzi tub, NEW CLOTHES EVERY TWO WEEKS"

Kurenai thought for awhile before she spoke "the room isn't used anyway so….why not"

"yay!! Then I'll find someone"

"but make sure the person is not a snob or something like that"

"don't worry" replied Anko as Kurenai's cell rang

"I got a message"

"from who??"

"I don't know" replied Kurenai as she read the message she just got, she slightly blushed making Anko grow more curious, but her expression quickly changed once she finished reading the message "THAT BASTARD!!" she growled angrily

"what is it?"

Kurenai handed her cell to Anko "look by yourself"

**Kind, intelligent, loving, beautiful and so HOT!**

**This describes everything you're not**

**Kakashi ****;) **

Anko burst out laughing

"ANKO! That's not funny!!!!" growled Kurenai but Anko just continued laughing "from where did he get my number in the first place?" suddenly Anko stopped laughing "Anko you didn't!" grumbled Kurenai giving Anko a sharp look

"what? Why are you looking at me this way?"

"did you give to Kakashi my number?" Kurenai asked raising her eyebrows

"n..no…..why would… I do that?" replied Anko nervously

"ANKO!!!"

"maybe yes, maybe be not, I don't remember"

"please! Tell me it's not true, tell me that you didn't give Kakashi my number"

"it's true Kurenai, I didn't give Kakashi your number………..I sent it"

"ANKO!!!how could you?!!!!!!"

"don't you have a bill to pay?!!!"

"I'll never forget that Anko"

"yeah, yeah, I know" replied Anko sarcastically as Kurenai made her way to the door "you forgot your phone!" yelled Anko handing the phone over to Kurenai

"remind me to change my number" muttered Kurenai before she got out from the house, leaving Anko widely grinning "_name: Anko Mitarashi. Age: 24. Main objective: get Kurenai and Kakashi together" _

Anko spent the whole day searching for a roommate but with no success, as she walked down the street she passed by a dumpling store, she bought some dumplings and sat on a bench enjoying her meal _"yum, there's nothing better than sweet dumplings" _she thought as someone came from behind and kissed her cheek

"hey!" greeted Asuma with a smile as he came to sit on the bench next to Anko

"oh hi!"

"what are you doing?"

"searching for a new roommate"

"roommate?"

"yeah, we have an empty room and we decided to rent it"

"that sounds good, have you found someone"

Anko sighed "no, not yet"

"I heard that…no that's not a good idea"

"what?"

"no, nothing"

"ASUMA!"

"well, a friend of mine is looking for a new place"

"that's great, who is it?"

"but he's a man"

"so?"

"you'll be ok with that?"

"yeah, if he's a nice guy why not"

"but what about Kurenai?"

"don't worry about her, so who is it?"

"Kakashi"

_"couldn't been better……_..That's great, I'll ask him" replied Anko with a smile as she got up from the bench

"you sure Kurenai would be ok with that?"

"I'm sure" replied Anko giving to Asuma a quick kiss "see ya" she waved him goodbye before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai just finished her training with her team and was heading back to her apartment, on her way there someone pumped into her causing both of them to fall to the ground

"I'm sorry, but you blocked the way" came a voice Kurenai knew very well "you make sumo wrestles look anorexic Kurenai"

"GO TO HELL HATAKE!"

"man, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend" replied Kakashi with a smirk as he got up to his feet, he stretched out his arm to help Kurenai but she slapped it away

"I don't need your help" she growled before she stood up

"I'm just trying to be nice"

"by the way, thanks for the clothes Hatake" she said with a grin

"clothes?!"

"use your head, give it a new experience"

"ahhhh!! you owe me 500 RYO"

"I owe you nothing, now excuse me I have better things to do than stand here and talk with you" replied Kurenai as she walked away, Kakashi watched her from behind carefully studying her body "_wait!!......what am I doing?!"_

"what are you doing?" Kakashi flinched when he heard a familiar voice

"..n..nothing" he replied nervously but quickly returned to his usual expression "what's up Anko?"

"just walking around, I heard that you're looking for an apartment"

"yeah, I do"

"have you found anything yet?"

"not really"

"that's great couz I'm looking for a roommate"

"no way"

"why not?"

"living with two crazy women! no thanks"

"oh c'mon Kakashi, the apartment is big, and you'll get a big room"

"thanks Anko but no"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"we have a big TV"

"I'm not interested"

"and a DVD player"

"no thanks"

"a big fridge"

"…..no"

"a Jacuzzi tub!"

"really?!"

"well, not yet…but we're going to have one if you'll live with us"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"you'll be able to bug Kurenai all the time"

"………………..very seductive proposition but………….no" he replied and started to walk away

"we have a pool!"

Kakashi quickly turned back to face Anko "call me your roommate"

The night fell and Anko finally made it to the house to find Kurenai there sitting on the couch in her loose fitting pajamas reading a book

"hey Kurenai! I found a roommate"

"really?"

"yeah, and he already paid for the next six months"

"that's gre- wait a minute! Did you say he?"

"yeah, you're going to like him"

"Anko you brought a man here"

"he's a good friend of mine"

"I'm not sure about this….."

"he already paid Kurenai"

"but still……."

"he's kinda hot"

"…………"

"cute, funny, intelligent, loves dogs, not my type though but I'm sure you're gonna like him"

"if you say so" replied Kurenai sighing as the door bell rang

"it must be him" said Anko with a grin as she went and opened the door, Kurenai's jaw dropped at the sight who just entered

"not bad" said kakashi looking around "Kurenai! Nice outfit"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY ANKO!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here you have it guys, thanks for the reviews, I know in Naruto they don't use cell phones, but I used them in the story, hope you don't mind that, and yes, Anko and Asuma are together. Hope you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to review, see ya.


	3. His Face

"OVER MY DEAD BODY ANKO!" yelled Kurenai angrily

"where's my room?!" asked Kakashi completely ignoring Kurenai

"upstairs, I'll sho-" Anko begun to speak but was cut off by Kurenai

"NO! I don't agree"

"I told you he already paid"

"I don't care, you still can give the money back to him"

"what a warm welcome" stated Kakashi sarcastically

"SHUT UP!! Get the hell out of here! Anko give him his money"

"I can't"

"why?"

"couz I…..you see…."

"what?!"

"I BOUGHT A JACUZZI TUB!!!! They'll bring it tomorrow" replied Anko happily

"with my money, so that's my house too now" added Kakashi as he begun to walk around the apartment

Kurenai gave Anko a deadly glare "what were you thinking bringing him here?"

"I couldn't find anyone" replied Anko

" so you brought this animal with you"

"funny, you're calling me an animal but you're the one who have webbed feet" stated Kakashi with a smirk as he passed Kurenai

"keep talking, maybe someday you'll say something intelligent" growled Kurenai

"you know what?! Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you a worse advice" replied Kakashi in his usual lazy tone

"ok you two stop it, come on Kakashi I'll show you your room" interrupted Anko as she made her way upstairs followed by Kakashi

"this is your room" stated Anko as she entered the room

"wow! So much better than sleeping in the living room on the couch!" replied Kakashi

"glad you like it, there is a bathroom in the end of the hall, my room is next to yours, and this one is Kurenai's" she pointed at the room on the opposite side of Kakashi's room

"thanks"

"let me know if you'll need anything"

"sure" replied Kakashi as Anko got out of his room to meet Kurenai in the hall just about to enter her room

"you're going to bed?" asked Anko

"yeah, I have a morning training tomorrow"

"I see, well goodnight then"

"goodnight"

"GOODNIGHT!" waved Kakashi from his room grinning under his mask

"humph" replied Kurenai as she entered her room shutting the door behind her

_"she's so cute when she's angry……" _Kakashi thought to himself smiling

"I'm going to bed too, goodnight Kakashi" said Anko as she headed towards her room

"goodnight" replied Kakashi throwing himself on the bed "_this place is so much better than my apartment, if you even could call it an apartment, tomorrow I'll bring the rest of my stuff" _

Kurenai was laying in her bed when her cell rang _"who could it be?" _she thought grabbing the cell that was on the drawer next to her bed _"it's from that jackass Kakashi"_

**I heard that there's a gang of ninjas that are kidnapping beautiful people when they're asleep.**

**Lucky you, you can sleep peacefully ;) **

"_uggh, I'm gonna kill Anko for giving him my number"_

Kakashi was about to get out from his room to have a shower when his cell rang

**Same goes for u, ASSHOLE**

Kakashi chuckled as he read the message he just got from Kurenai _"ahh, how I love to piss her off" _he thought with a grin on his face placing his cell on the drawer before he got out to the bathroom "_whoa! they have a bath tub! And a shower cabin! They stole it or what? I'm also a shinobi but I don't have so much money to buy such things" _he thought eyeing his new bathroom, after the shower he went straight to his room and quickly fell asleep.

Kurenai was in a deep sleep when someone woke her up

"Kurenai…..Kurenai wake up"

Kurenai opened her eyes to see her friend Anko "….Anko……what are…you…doing?" she asked in a low sleepy tone confused as she looked at the watch "..it's 2:00 am"

"I know, but you don't want to see it?"

Kurenai sat in her bed rubbing her neck "see what?"

"his face!!" said Anko excitedly

"who's face?"

"my grandpa's!" replied Anko sarcastically "who's do you think?"

"Kakashi's"

"yeah, don't you want to see it?"

"nope, I don't care how ugly he is" replied Kurenai placing her head on her pillow

"c'mon Kurenai, I know you want to see it more than I do"

"Anko, I don't care! Now go, I have to wake up early"

"not only you! you really don't want to see it?"

"I don't"

"if he'll turn out to be ugly you'll be able to bug him all the time about it"

"…….since you mentioned that, why not?!" replied Kurenai returning to sit in her bed again "any ideas?"

"we'll sneak into his room, he's probably sleeping right now, I'm sure he doesn't wear his mask when he's asleep" replied Anko with a grin

"sounds good, let's go"

"hee" grinned Anko as she and Kurenai made their way towards Kakashi's room "you go first" whispered Anko pushing Kurenai forward

"why me? it's your idea"

"just open the door will ya"

Kurenai sighed and made a step forward, she placed her hand on the knob of the door noticing that it wasn't closed, she felt her heart starting to pound harder as Anko pushed her inside

"ANKO!" she whispered angrily

"sorry, huh? Where is he?" asked Anko

Kurenai looked around his room "he was sleeping for sure, the bed is not tided up"

"where did he go?" asked Anko looking at Kurenai

"what are you doing in my room?" came Kakashi's voice form behind making Kurenai and Anko freeze in their places having their backs to Kakashi

"ah…..um…….we……." Anko begun searching for a good excuse but couldn't find anything good

"we…..we just….wanted….." Kurenai also searched for excuse not looking at Kakashi at all

"Kurenai wanted to see your…. f..ac.e" said Anko as she turned around to face Kakashi

"THAT'S NOT TURE!" growled Kurenai angrily at Anko before she turned to face Kakashi "who would like to see your…..ugl-……holy mother"

"of god" finished Anko as their jaws dropped at the sight of Kakashi's unmasked face

_"he's so handsome……..I can't believe I just said that" _Kurenai quickly shook her head "where were you?"

"I got thirsty, so I went to the kitchen" replied Kakashi

"my, my! Kakashi, you look pretty good" stated Anko with a smirk

"so Kurenai, you like my ugly, horrible, unattractive, pimpled, disgusting, awful, nasty, obnoxious and ugly face?" asked Kakashi

"……..it's……not bad, nothing special" replied Kurenai looking away feeling her cheeks going red _"I can't believe he still remember what I've told him back then"_

"……so….goodnight, welcome home Kakashi" Anko spoke before she got out from his room leaving Kurenai inside

"……..I guess…I'll go too" said Kurenai and walked towards her room

"Kurenai…."

Kurenai turned back "…..yes?"

"your face is not bad either" Kakashi said smiling "goodnight"

"…g…goodnight" replied Kurenai and quickly ran to her room

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks eltigreoftheeast for the ideas, maybe I'll use them, I was thinking about something like that, but I already wrote about 6 chapters, so no pranks for now, anyway hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm gonna update as usual in two days, unless you want me to upload the chapter now, couz it's already finished, anyway, thanks for reading, review!


	4. The Mission

The morning came and Kurenai was laying in her bed awake with a pillow over her face "_ugh..I'm exhausted, I haven't slept at all, and why's that?! I never thought that Kakashi is such a cutie! KURENAI! Stop it! It's Kakashi, you hate Kakashi! there's no need to spend all the night just thinking about his stupid, silly and……..and…… so beautiful smile…urgh I'm so confused, what's the deal with him anyway, first he insults me and says that I'm ugly, and then yesterday he told my that I don't look bad, I'm sure he's up to something, but why do I actually care?.......and why the hell my heart is pounding?! I don't feel anything for him, I don't feel anything for him, I DON'T feel anything for him, I never felt and never will, yes that's right!......... well I think it's time to get up" _she came to sit in her bed stretching her arms over her head before she stood up, as she was about to get out from her room she heard loud music playing in the kitchen _"that must be Anko" _she thought as she opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to turn off the music

"HEY!!" growled Anko

"good morning" replied Kurenai

"morning" sighed Anko as she returned to eat her breakfst

"yo!" greeted Kakashi with a smile, it was weird to have him lurking around their kitchen wearing only a t-shirt and baggy pants with no mask on his face

"mm…yum, Kurenai you have to taste his pancakes" said Anko stuffing her mouth with the pancakes as she sat by the island "the best I've ever ate"

"you made the breakfast?!" asked Kurenai

"yeah, I made the breakfast, and you'll wash the dishes" replied Kakashi placing a plate in the front of her

"I should get Asuma to take a couple of cooking lessons from you Kakashi" said Anko after she swallowed the last piece "I'm off now" she added as she stood from her chair "cute, isn't he" she whispered in Kurenai's ear making her slightly blush "well, see ya later guys" she added before she disappeared in a puff of smoke

"so princess Kurenai, what do you think?" asked Kakashi as Kurenai took the first bite

"ha ha, very funny….. they're….. good" she muttered in a low tone

"just good?"

"ok, they're delicious"

"that's what I wanted to hear" replied Kakashi with a smirk "bon appétit" he added before he headed upstairs to his room to get dressed leaving Kurenai in the kitchen

_"damn it, I have to admit these pancakes are better than mine_" she thought to herself as she ate, after a while Kakashi got downstairs dressed in his ninja uniform with his mask back on his face as Kurenai finished her breakfast

"by the way Kurenai, I dreamed about you last night" he said in a lazy tone "what a nightmare! I woke up screaming" he finished chuckling

Kurenai got pissed but decided to play along "that's funny, couz I also dreamed about you?"

"really?" asked Kakashi curiously

"yeah, I dreamed that you were flying, and then you suddenly fell"

"and then you caught me and saved my life?"

"no, then I woke up and laughed"

"why?" he asked confused as she got up from the island chair and went towards Kakashi

"because I remembered that monkeys can't fly" she said with a smile and got upstairs to her room

_"…..ouch" _thought Kakashi feeling slightly offended, but that was the way it goes, it never changed since they were kids, but even though he was telling her that she's ugly, or fat he never actually meant it that way, he just loved to tease her, and didn't know why. Every time he walked past her, as she was sitting or standing across the way not giving him any attention and not saying anything, he didn't know why but there was something about her….something he couldn't describe that made him always want to talk to her, maybe it were her eyes, her beautiful crimson eyes that made it so easy to get lost in them, or maybe it was the little dimple on her left cheek when she smiles, or the little wrinkles on her nose when she gets mad at him, all these and other things about her that makes him go crazy, but he'll never admit it, neither to himself, neither to her.

Kurenai met up with her team at the training field before all of them went to the hokage's office to take a mission, as they entered they saw Kakash's team already there as Naruto argued with the third about the mission

"NO! NO! NO! I don't agree to any of these stupid missions, I have to say thanks! I want to do a more exciting mission, choose something else" yelled Naruto

"I have to agree with Naruto" added Kiba

"Kiba, don't start this" warned Kurenai

"but that's true! I'm a ninja, I want to go on a real mission and not babysit some brats, or searching for a stupid cat" yelled Kiba

"yeah! Think about the words 'exciting mission' old man?" jerked Naruto

"you idiots! You two are still novice ninjas, everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!" growled Iruka that was sitting next to the third

"but, we've only been doing dumb missions lately!" yelled Kiba

"cut it out" muttered Kurenai hitting Kiba's head

"I'll not get out of here unless you'll give me an interesting mission" said Naruto crossing his arms

_"ahh, I knew he was going to do this soon, I'm going to get scold for that later" _Kakashi thought to himself rubbing his head

_"man! What a troublesome guy" _thought Sakura

"_Naruto and Kiba are actually right" _thought Sasuke

Sarutobi smirked "ok, I understand" he said surprising everyone around "if you insist, I'll allow you take on a C ranked mission"

"REALLY!!" yelled both Naruto and Kiba

"the two teams will escort a ship that is sailing between the ocean country and the water country, the ship carries goods and has been attacked several times, so your mission is to protect it" explained Sarutobi "you have 30 minutes to prepare yourselves, dismiss" everyone nodded and got out from the office.

After 30 minutes everyone arrived at the gates expect for Kakashi

"where is he?" asked Naruto

"he's 15 minutes late" added Sakura

_"he's never gonna change" _thought Kurenai sighing

"..N……Naruto?" Hinata begun in soft tone blushing

"hm?! What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto

"um……well……..I……..I just…….wanted…..to give you this" she said softly with her gaze to the floor handing to Naruto a pack of medicine

"What's this?"

"……it's…..a medicine…….a made…….for you…….if you'll get….hurt…you can use it"

"thanks Hinata" thanked Naruto with a smile making Hinata blush

Kurenai smiled at her pupil that seemed like if she was going to faint

"YO!" greeted Kakashi

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" yelled Naruto, Sakura and Kiba

"sorry, my bad!" said Kakashi rubbing his head seeing the angry faces of his students

"what was is Hatake this time?! A black cat crossed your way, or an old women needed some help?" asked Kurenai

"today I just got lost on the road of life" replied Kakashi in a lazy tone

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE!!" yelled Naruto

"can we just start this mission" said Sasuke annoyed

"I agree with Sasuke" said Shino

"lets go then" replied Kakashi and both of the teams headed out from the village.

It took them two days to arrive at the ocean country but they finally made it and went straight to the harbor, Naruto was so excited since he never saw an ocean before, Kakashi went to ask around while everyone else took a quick tour around the town, a little girl, a 4 year old or so pumped into Kurenai while she was walking along one of the streets,

"ouch!" the girl yelped as she fell the ground

"are you ok?" asked Kurenai as she kneeled next to the girl

"I'm ok miss" she said as she stood up "can you help me?"

"of course, what is it?"

"I can't find my mommy"

"how does she looks like?"

"…she has long black hair, and black eyes"

"do you know where she could be right now?"

"she has a stand with accessories somewhere around here, I ran off chasing a little kitty and I got lost"

"c'mon" said Kurenai grabbing the girls hand and walked around searching for her mom, after a while they finally found her

"mommy!!!" yelled the girl happily as she ran towards her mother

"where were you Izumi! I was so worried about you" replied the woman hugging her little girl

"I got lost, but that nice lady helped me to find you" said the girl pointing at Kurenai

"thank you miss"

"there's no need to thank me" replied Kurenai with a smile, as she was about to walk away she spotted a cage full of white pigeons "what's this?" she asked curiously

"these are the prophecy pigeons" replied the woman

"prophecy pigeons?!"

"yeah, you choose a pigeon, then read the note that it's attached to its' leg and then you set it free" replied the girl

"really! Can I choose one?" asked Kurenai

"of course" answered the woman

"how much?"

"oh no, free for you my dear" said the woman smiling

"thank you" replied Kurenai as she eyed the pigeons in the cage "this one" the woman nodded and took out the white pigeon, Kurenai unrolled the note from the pigeon's leg before setting it free in the air "I have to go now, it was nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too miss" replied the girl happily waving goodbye, Kurenai waved back and walked way _"I don't believe in these stuff but I have nothing to lose after all"_ she thought to herself as she opened the note and read it

**The heart has its' reasons which reason does not know**

**Silver is for you and not gold**

Kurenai rubbed her head "huh?! I don't get it"

"my love!" Kurenai heard a familiar voice from behind "I love your smile, your face, you eyes" she turned around to see Kakashi smiling at her, she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she crumbled the note in her hand _"what does that suppose to mean?" _she thought to herself looking at Kakashi "man!" he said, she paused "I'm so good at telling lies" he finished laughing

"Baka!!" she said angrily as she continued to walk

"wait up!"

"what do you want?"

"the ship is ready to go"

"finally" replied Kurenai and made her way towards the harbor

After about an hour the ship was already sailing in the deep sea, the night fell and everyone was sleeping, but the storm woke everyone up as the ship started to sway, Kurenai quickly dressed up and ran to the deck, the sailors were running around trying to get the ship under control, but the huge waves didn't make it easy at all, rain was falling heavily and the sound of thunder and blowing wind made it difficult to hear, she heard someone yelling at her, she turned around and saw Kakashi running towards her

"what are you doing here?" he asked yelling

"I was going to ask you the same question" she replied also yelling as it was almost impossible to hear anything

"it's not safe here, go inside and make sure the kids will not come out"

"and what about you?"

"don't worry about me, I'm going to help out here"

"but-"

"no buts, go" Kurenai nodded and as she took a couple of steps a big wave hit her and washed her overboard "Kureani!!!" yelled Kakashi as he stood on the ship's fence, he opened his eyes wide as he searched for her but it was already dark and he couldn't see anything, the only thing he could do was to jump after her, so he did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Here it is, end of chapter 4, you're going to like the next two chapters (I hope so), and don't worry misc, there are going to be a lot of jokes ahead, anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review ^_^


	5. On The Island Part 1

The storm passed and a beautiful morning came, Kakashi coughed as he woke up, he found himself laying on the shore with his face in the sand, he slowly got up trying to remember what happened "Kurenai" he couldn't find her anyway, he looked for here everywhere until he passed out "_I hope she's ok" _he thought to himself as he eyed the surroundings "_it's so beautiful" _blue sea that was so clear that you could see the bottom, white sand, palm trees and bushes grew everywhere, Kakashi have seen many places in his life, but never something like this "_I'll better search for Kurenai, maybe she's also here"_ he thought as he begun to walk along the shore, after about 30 minutes of walking he decided that it'll be faster if his dogs will search for her, so he bit his finger to draw the blood out and after making to proper hand seals he touched the ground summoning all of his dogs

"I want you to examine this island and see if there's a way out, and you Pakkun I want you to find Kurenai"

"understood" replied Pakkun and everyone went for the search.

Kurenai felt someone licking her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes "P…Pakkun" she said coughing as she came to sit on the sand

"are you ok?" asked Pakkun

"..y..yeah, I guess so" she replied rubbing her head "I thought I drowned"

"the ocean washed you out, I'm glad that you're alive"

"and how about Kakashi?" she asked as she stood up to her feet

"he's here, he was wo-"

"Kurenai!!" came Kakashi's voice from behind, Kurenai quickly turned around and saw Kakashi

"….Kakashi" without even noticing she found herself wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight, Kakashi blushed like hell surprised by Kurenai's action but he quickly hugged her back, after a while Kurenai noticed what she was doing and quickly pulled away blushing "…….I'm…..I'm sorry…."

"_that was kinda awkward_" Pakkun thought to himself

"I…….I'm happy that you're alive" said Kakashi looking at the ground not wanting Kurenai to see that he's blushing

"….how did you get here?" she asked

"a wave washed you overboard so I jumped after you, but I couldn't find you and……..I got worried"

"….so what we're going to do now?"

"I've sent my dogs to investigate, we have to wait until they come back………..hungry?"

"a little"

"so stay here with Pakkun, I'll get us something to eat"

"ok" replied Kurenai as Kakashi ran off.

Kurenai sat under one of the palms waiting for Kakashi to come back, Pakkun has been staring at her all the time she looked at him and asked "what?"

"I was thinking if you and Kakashi………"

"me and Kakashi what?"

"you know, are you and Kakashi together?"

"WHAT? Of course not!" replied Kurenai blushing "what makes you think like that?"

"I'm a dog! I just feel this kind of things"

"well this time you're wrong"

"you seemed to be happy to see him"

"shut up Pakkun"

"he seemed to be happy too"

"I said shut up"

"I just say what I saw"

"then shut up, you should team up with Anko, you two will love each other" replied Kurenai as Kakashi came

"I found some fruits" he said placing the fruits in the front of Kurenai "thanks Pakkun, you are free to go"

"I'll leave the two of you ALONE" replied Pakkun looking at Kurenai with a smirk before he disappeared in a puff of smoke making Kurenai blush

"Kakashi, do you have your phone with you?" asked Kurenai

"no"

"what are we going to do then?"

"they'll find us sooner or later, although it might take some time, there're a lot of islands around" he replied as he took his mask off and begun to eat

"how can you be so calm?"

"hm?"

"we're stuck on an island with no one around, we don't have any food or anything else to wear"

"a lot of sun, fresh air, beautiful beach, it's like vacation"

"how can you say that?"

"chill out Kurenai, enjoy the sun, get tan, free your mind" replied Kakashi with a smirk, after about two hours his dogs came out

"this island is very big, and there's no one around, the only way out from here is by sea" said one of the dogs

"just as I thought, well thanks, I'll call you if I'll need anything" replied Kakashi dismissing the dogs

"that's great" muttered Kurenai as Kakashi begun to undress himself "…what are you doing?" she asked confused

Kakashi took off his headband, his vest, his shirt as well as his shoes, he rolled up his pans to his knees and laid on the sand "getting tan"

"are you kidding?"

"no, I'm serious, I'm kinda pale, you don't have a sunscreen with you do you?"

"you're going to lay here like this not doing anything to get us out of here?" asked Kurenai as she stood with her arms crossed in the front of Kakashi

"you're shielding the sun"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Kakashi came to sit on the sand "what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, think, you're supposed to be the genius"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do right now, we have to wait until they'll find us" replied Kakashi returning to lay back again

"you're the biggest no talent I've ever worked with"

"so maybe it's my fault heh?"

"you're not trying to do anything!"

"then I'm sorry for saving your life"

"do I look like I'm saved!"

"why I jumped after you?! I could let you drown by yourself, now my favorite book is soaked and I can read it anymore, and you still don't show any gratitude, a simple thank you will do just fine"

"no one asked you to do so, now I'm stuck on a deserted island, with no one around but YOU"

"sorry for being such a pain in the ass!!!"

"I've had it! I've had it with you!!!! I'm sure that laying here and getting tan will solve everything"

"mi corazón!" Kakashi begun sarcastically as he stood to his feet "I'm really sorry that I have to tell you this, but because of unfortunate series of circumstances that have absolutely nothing to do with me, we're stuck on this island until someone will find us, and I really don't care if you like it here or not, that's not my problem after all, you're not deaf and you heard what my dogs said before, the only way out from here is by sea, and I highly doubt that you have a boat hidden in your bra, so why don't you just shut up, because there's nothing I can do!!!!!"

"urgh!! You…you bastard!!!!" replied Kurenai angrily, she filled her fist with sand and threw it at Kakashi as she turned around and started to walk away

"hey! Where are you going?"

"it's none of your business, I'm going to find a way out without your help!!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!! Go! I don't give a damn!!"

"AND SO DO I!!!!!!!" replied Kurenai still walking away as the distance between her and Kakashi grew

"AND ONE MORE THING!!!! DON'T YELL BECAUSE THAT MAKES YOU LOOK EVEN UGLIER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!"

"FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER WILL GO TO A HALLOWEEN PARTY AS YOU!!!!"

Kurenai suddenly stopped, she kneeled down and grabbed the nearest rock that she found and threw it at Kakashi "ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN YOU AND A HUMAN IS A PURE COINCIDENCE!!!" she growled as she turned back and continued her pace "ASSHOLE!!!"

"women!!" shrugged Kakashi as he returned to lay on the sand

Kurenai walked through the bushes searching for anyone or anything that could help them in getting out from this island, but with no use, only bugs and animals were around "_damn it! He was right, there's no way out" _she thought as she continued dashing through the trees, she didn't pay attention to her steps, she slipped and fell as the ground under her crushed causing her to fall into a cave hitting the ground with a thud loosing consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This one was short, but the next will be a lot longer, hope you liked this one though, review!!!

Thanks eltigreoftheeast, I'll defiantly use this one in one of the later chapters ^_^

As for if I'm going to write a lemon or not, I haven't thought about it yet, and if I'll decide to write one it'll probably suck so, I don't think so for now, unless you want me to then maybe I'll consider writing a lemon, let me know in your reviews.


	6. On The Island Part 2

Kurenai regained her consciousness after about an hour "where am I?" she questioned herself as she came to sit on the cold wet ground of the cave, she tried to stand up but she couldn't because of her sprained ankle "just great" she muttered annoyed looking around, the only way out was to climb up but the road was too difficult especially for someone with sprained ankle, she hugged her knees as she felt cold due to her clothes being soaked with water, it was dark and just a little of light entered from the hole in the ceiling from where she fell, the silence was killing her, there was no one around, no one to help her get out, the only sound that she could hear was the sound of water drops echoing in the dark cave.

Kakashi was lying on the beach with his hands under his head "_ahh Kurenai, do you really hate me that much?" _he questioned himself sighing, he started to worry as it has been about 3 hours and she still didn't come back "what is she doing for so long? I should look for her" he said as he stood to his feet, he wore his shirt and went to look after her.

"_I guess I'll have to apologize to Kakashi" _Kurenai thought sighing

"who do we have here? Princess Kurenai!"

Kurenai looked up to see Kakashi's head bowing through the hole "don't call me princess!" she growled

"perdón! hag suits you better"

"ugh! What do you want? You came here just to make fun of me?"

Kakashi chuckled "what are you doing here?"

"enjoying the view" she said sarcastically "what do you think?"

"mi corazón! I can feel very negative vibes coming out from you"

"leave me alone!!"

Kakashi smiled at her "if you say so" he said and started to walk away "_3, 2, 1"_

"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD!! COME BACK HERE" Kurenai yelled from the top of her lungs, Kakashi grinned and came back

"mi princesa! you called?"

"first of all, what's with this Spanish language all of the sudden? Second, GET ME OUT OF HERE"

"como tú digas patróna" Kakashi chuckled as he jumped inside "by the way, why's the 'I know everything' Kurenai unable to get out of here by herself?"

"I sprained my ankle"

Kakashi kneeled and examined her right foot "it's a little swollen, can you walk?"

"not really"

Kakashi took out a bandage that he had in his pouch and gently wrapped it around her feet "it'll reduce the pain a little, but don't walk for now" he said placing one of his arms under her knees as he took her arm and wrapped it around his neck and lifted her up

"…w…..what are you doing?" asked Kurenai as she felt her cheeks going red

"you can't walk can you?!"

"…y….yeah…b…but you don't have to carry me, put me down"

"if you'll not stop complaining I'll leave you here"

"no, no! I won't say anything"

"good" replied Kakashi as he jumped out of the cave "just do something for me"

"what is it?"

"lose some pounds"

"ugh, baka!"

both of them were silent all the way to the beach, as they reached it he gently placed her on the sand under one of the palms "it's dinner time" stated Kakashi

"what are we going to eat?" asked Kurenai

"a grilled fish!!"

"a grilled fish?! But we don't have any fish"

"not yet" he said as he took off his shirt "but I'll catch one"

"you think you can do it?"

"don't underestimate a ninja" he replied with a smirk "and you should take off these wet clothes, you'll get a cold this way"

"….e…excuse me?"

"you can wear my shirt until your clothes will dry up" he replied handing to Kurenai his shirt as he made his way towards the shore and jumped into the sea

Kurenai watched him absentmindedly from behind sighing "_damn, he's so hot" _she quickly shook her head as she found herself slightly blushing _"what I'm saying? It must be the sun….right it must be the sun, and I've must hit my head when I fell into that cave, right!.....right, I'll better change my clothes" _she thought as she slowly stood up and hopped to one of the bushes behind to change her clothes, she felt a little uncomfortable to wear his shirt but wearing something dry was better than walking around in her wet clothes "I should bring some wood for the fire" she spoke to herself as she gathered the wood pieces she found around, after about 15 minutes Kakashi finally got out holding a big fish in his hand, he cleaned it up at the shore and brought it to where Kurenai was

"I got one!!" he exclaimed smiling

"good job" she replied studying his wet muscular body _"..Kurenai!! stop it! get a hold of yourself!" _

"well time to start cooking!" he said as he set up the fire and had their meal.

A silent went between the two after they ate, the sun now almost beneath the horizon, Kakashi glanced over at Kurenai from the corner of his eye "_….she's so beautiful" _he thought as the sunset's crimson light hugged her beautiful face making her skin glow, her eyes were directed into the red sky, he felt himself getting lost in their charm, falling deeper with every passing second, he blushed as their gaze met and quickly looked away _"I don't feel anything for her, I don't feel anything for her, I don't feel anything for her" _he kept saying this to himself feeling his hear pounding in his chest, when he looked at her again she seemed like if she was searching for something

"is something wrong?" he asked

"I can't find my bracelet" she said worriedly "I must've lost her in the ocean or somewhere else" she added sadly

"it's just a bracelet, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad it's just……..it belonged to my mother"

"maybe you lost it when you fell into that cave?"

"forget about it, as you said it's only a bracelet"

"……ok" replied Kakashi as silent went between the two again, the sun now was gone and the moon welcomed in the dark sky full of stars, it was a very beautiful night, the only sounds they could hear were the sounds of waves gently hitting the shore, and the sound of sparkling flame echoing in their ears as the red-orange glow of the flame lightened the night.

Kakashi laid on his back watching the stars in silence until Kurenai broke it "what's your sign?"

"huh?"

"your zodiac sign! You know, Aries, Libra, Aquarius, what's yours?"

"Virgo"

"Virgo, it's earth sign, symbolize work and devotion to duty…..there it is" she said pointing at the stars

"yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that" replied Kakashi sarcastically

"no, really, this is Virgo, then Leo, Cancer, Gemini , Taurus, Aries…….I'm boring you am I"

"no, I'm just surprised, not everyone know where the zodiac constellations lay"

"do you know what's the story of Virgo?"

"no"

"in Greek mythology, Persephone was the only daughter of Demeter, the goddess of grain, agriculture and fertility, unfortunately Hades, the god of the underworld fell in love with her and wanted her as her bride"

"Persephone or Demeter?"

"Persephone! don't cut me off when I'm talking"

"perdón mi patróna"

"ahem, despite his brother Zeus's reservations when he sought his approval, he decided to abduct her. Zeus was concerned about the reaction of her mother Demeter, who would certainly not consent to the prospect of her beloved daughter becoming a queen of the underworld. After Hades abducted Persephone, her mother, distraught and desperate searched for her daughter, she traveled to the furthest corners of the earth, searching for full nine days and nights without stopping, she destroyed crops and livestocks threatening to make the earth barren forever and thus destroy all of humankind in case she would not find her daughter………Kakashi are you listening?"

"……aha" he replied softly with closed eyes

"you're sleeping"

"I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes"

"have you even heard what I said?"

"yeah, Hades abducted the girl, her mother is furiously searching for her, and then?"

"if you don't want me to continue-"

"no, continue…it's starting to get interesting"

"ok, finally on the tenth day, goddess Hecate told to Demeter that her precious daughter had been carried away, but she didn't know the identity of the abductor. Enraged to find out about the truth, Demeter remained relentless in her pursuit, horrified at the prospect of Hades taking away her daughter, realizing that Zeus was a possible accomplice in the abduction, she refused to return to Olympus. Instead , she roamed the earth in the guise of a mortal, forbidding the trees to give fruit and the earth to nature vegetables and fruits. A year passed and Demeter still didn't find her daughter, Zeus become restless that id she persists in her pursuit, all humankind will starve to death. The almighty ruler of Olympus Zeus, promised to Demeter that he himself would make sure that Persephone would return to her…………….Kakashi?"

"I'm still listening"

"God Hermes, summoned by Zeus raced down to Hades to fetch Persephone, Hades immediately complied, but before he let the girl go, he urged her to eat a pomegranate seed. Alas, this apparent act of kindness was in reality a devious trick: Anyone who tastes the food of Hades, must remain in the Underworld! Rhea, Zeus's mother, Demeter and Hades proposed a compromise which her children accepted: Persephone would have to stay with Hades in the underworld for six months each year, the rest of the year she'll be allowed to ascend to earth to stay with her mother. After agreeing with the deal, Demeter restored earth's fertility and returned to Olympus with her daughter. But when the time came that mother and daughter would part, the earth became colder and less fertile, until the maiden's reemergence six months later. This signifies the progression of seasons, Fall and Winter succeeded by Spring and Summer. In the Fall, seeds were buried underground. But in the Spring, crops come out into the sun once more"

"the end?"

"the end"

"thanks god!"

"hey!! I thought you wanted me to continue"

"I did, but I didn't think that you'll tell every detail"

"I skipped a lot of things"

"you sure talk a lot"

"bastard"

Kakashi chuckled "and how about you?"

"what about me?"

"what's your zodiac sign?"

"Gemini"

"where is it?"

"there" replied Kurenai pointing at the sky

"pretty close to Virgo"

"yeah"

"so what is the story of Gemini?"

"it's linked with the story of the twin brothers Castor and Pollux, actually they weren't twins in ordinary sense since they had different fathers…….Kakashi are you sure you want to listen?"

"sure, but make it quick"

" Their story starts when Zeus, king of the gods, wanted to have an affair with Leda, the lovely queen of Sparta"

"I said make it quick"

"could you just shut up!"

"ok, continue"

"anyway, despite the fact that one brother was divine and the other mortal, the twins Castor and Pollux grew to be inseparable. They did everything together and they loved each other dearly. Unfortunately, following a bitter fight that the twins had with other warriors, Castor was killed and was summoned to the Underworld. Pollux was heartbroken and prayed to almighty Zeus to take his life as well, for he would not bear to live without his brother. When Zeus invited to join him and the rest of the Olympians on Olympus, Pollux declined saying that he would not like to live forever, while his beloved brother was dead. Zeus was so touched by the twin's love and affection for his brother, that he arranged for them to be together again. They could divide their time between the heavens and the Underworld, spending one day high up in Olympus and the next day beneath the earth, in the realm of Hades. In further recognition of their brotherly love, he set their images among the stars as the constellation of Gemini, so that they would never be again separated"

"cool! and what are the people that are born under this sign?"

"they have a great drive to share perceptions with others, to listen and tell stories"

"yeah, true, very long stories" Kakashi chuckled

"ugh, I'll never talk to you again"

"perdón mi corazón" he said sarcastically

"you speak Spanish?"

"no, just a couple of words"

"I didn't know that"

"you don't know a lot of things about me"

"true" replied Kurenai as silent went between them until Kakashi broke it

"you know, I used to be like you, strict, and always following the rules"

"what's wrong in following the rules?"

"there's nothing wrong in following the rules, but they are not everything, unfortunately I realized it to late"

"what do you mean?"

"after my father died, I started to strictly follow the rules, I didn't want to be like him, I didn't want to make the same mistake. During the war me and my team had a mission, to sneak in behind the enemy and destroy the bridge that they needed to receive supplies, during the mission one of my comrades, Rin was kidnapped, Obito wanted to rescue her but I refused……I refused because for me the most important thing was to complete the mission, we had a fight and Obito charged to rescue her alone, after a while I decided to help Obito, but it was too late, he saved my life sacrificing his own and gave me his sharingan before he died…..I still can't forgive myself for what happened…….if I just……"

"it wasn't your fault"

"if from the beginning I'd gone along with what he said and went with him to rescue Rin, nothing like this wouldn't have happened" replied Kakashi clenching his fists

"……..you couldn't know what will happen"

"I should've known better……..I couldn't even keep my promise for him, he entrusted me with Rin, I promised him that I'll take care of her, but…….I haven't seen her since the 4th died, I don't even know if she is alive"

Kurenai stayed silent not knowing what to say _"I didn't know about all of this, he went through a lot" _

"now I understand why my father did what he did, and….I'm proud of him" replied Kakashi as silence went between the two, it was the first time when kakashi actually talked about it with somebody, he didn't know why he talked about it with Kurenai, probably because there was no one around, but it felt good to have things talked out, the burden and weight of his actions he had on his soul for so long, he felt relieved to have them out.

"you know what Kakashi, despite being a total jerk, an asshole and an arrogant you're actually a go-………Kakashi??!" Kurenai bowed her head to see that Kakashi was already sleeping _"jeez, he fell asleep so fast! Well, it have been a long day for the two of us, I think I should have some rest too" _she thought to herself as she laid on the sand and fell asleep.

Kurenai woke up in the morning to see that Kakashi is nowhere around _"where did he go?"_ she thought looking around rubbing her neck, it wasn't comfortable to sleep on the sand after all _"I should change into my clothes" _she thought grabbing her now dry clothes and got dressed, she sat under one of the palms until Kakashi finally showed up

"morning Kurenai" he greeted with a smile as he came to sit in the front of her

"morning, where were you?! and what happened to you?" she asked worriedly as she noticed that his arms were pretty scratched

"it wasn't easy to find but…" he said revealing in his hand the bracelet that Kurenai lost

Kurenai's eyes brightened in happiness "my bracelet!!! you found it!" she said as Kakashi handed the bracelet to her "thank you"

"you're welcome" he replied rubbing his head looking at the ground, his eyes widened when he felt Kurenai's lips on his cheek, badum badum, he could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest as his cheeks went red

"the bracelet mean so much to me, I don't know how to thank you" said Kurenai with a smile

_"now Kakashi it's a perfect time to say something" _he thought trying to speak up but the words just didn't come out

"and I'm sorry…for yelling at you yesterday"

Badum, badum, his heart still pounds _"say something, say something"_

"and thank you……..for saving my life"

Badum "_I can't breath…..Kakashi stop staring at her like that, say something….say something….it was only a kiss on the cheek, and this is Kurenai, the girl that you love to bug nothing else, nothing else, but why I can't breath….."_

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi and gave him a smile

_"ah that smile…Kakashi!!!! snap out of this, snap out of this!!"_

"that's Shino's bug!!!" yelled Kurenai as she quickly stood up and hopped to the shore

Kakashi breathed out in relief "god! It must be the sun! I'll better get dressed" he said as he wore his full ninja outfit and covered his face under his mask

"they're coming!!" exclaimed Kurenai happily as she saw a boat with their students coming

Kakashi came next to Kurenai on the shore "guess we're heading back home"

"yeah!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This one was kinda long, I hope you didn't get bored reading it, don't forget to review!! And thanks for reading ^_^


	7. Secret Admirer

It has been a couple of days since the mission in the ocean country and everyone was enjoying their day off. Kurenai woke up and decided to have a shower before the breakfast and headed towards the bathroom, her eyes widened at the sight what was happening there, the bathroom was in a complete mess, everything was wet, dog's fur and foam were splashed all over the place, Pakkun, Biscuit the little one with droopy eyes and Urushi the white one where in the tub while the rest of the dugs expect Bull the big bulldog who finished his bath politely waited for their turn

"what are you doing?!" asked Kurenai angrily

"bathing my dogs?!" replied Kakashi brushing Urushi's fur

"IN MY BATH TUB!!!!!!"

"in our bath tub"

"yo Kurenai, do you have a better shampoo?" asked Pakkun

"excuse me?"

"yeah, I hate vanilla scent" added Biscuit

"you're using my shampoo to bath your dogs?!!!!" yelled Kurenai

"chill out, it's just a shampoo" replied Kakashi lazily

"these are dogs Kakashi, you should use a special shampoo for them!"

"they're expensive, why overpay!" replied Kakashi

"Kurenai, do you have a shampoo with citrus grass scent?" asked Pakkun again

"I'd rather use a shampoo with lemon mint scent" remarked Biscuit

"stop complaining" said Kakashi

Kurenai just stood in the doorway with crossed arms "since when dogs use a citrus grass shampoo?"

"ow wait a minute" said Pakuun "2 in 1, shampoo and conditioner, multi-vitamins, shine strength and vitality, for normal hair" he read on one of the shampoos there were on the shelve near the tub "Kakashi, use this"

"leave my stuff!!!" growled Kurenai

"this is yours too?! How many shampoos do you have?" asked Kakashi

"it's none of your business" replied Kurenai as she stepped inside the bathroom but as she took a couple of steps inside Bull blocked her way and jumped on her licking her face "no…no bad dog"

"it seems that he likes you Kurenai" chuckled Kakashi

"sit….sit down, stop…..don't, Kakashi tell him something?" begged Kurenai as she tried to break free from the still wet Bull

"I don't have the heart to separate the two of you" said Kakashi with a chuckle

"KAKASHI!!"

"Bull sit down" with one command Bull came to sit

"that's great, now I'm wet" muttered Kurenai angrily then looked back at Bull who gave her a sad-puppy look

"you broke his heart" said Pakkun as Kakashi started to brush his fur

"don't look at me like this, you're the one who jumped on me" said Kurenai but Bull still didn't change his expression

"you don't like dogs?" asked Kakashi

"I don't want to hear it" said Biscuit covering his ears

"that's not it, I like dogs, it's just that……" she looked back at Bull who still wore his sad expression "ok, come here" she said sighing as Bull happily came next to her leg enjoying her rubbing his head

"that's wired, Bull is not very friendly with people" said Kakashi

"really?!"

"yeah, you must remind him of his mother" chuckled Kakashi

"woof" barked Bull

"you see" added Kakashi with a grin

"uggh…..arrgh" groaned Kurenai as she got out from the bathroom, but she returned after a while "you better clean up this mess when you'll finish! I don't want to see any dog fur in the tub" she growled angrily before she got out "ASSHOLE!!!" she added loudly from the hall leaving Kakashi chuckling in the bathroom

Biscuit poked Pakkun "is it just me, or boss really likes her?" he whispered

"he declines, but he can't fool me" whispered Pakkun

"what are you two whispering?" asked Kakashi raising his eyebrows

"nothing" replied both of the dogs

"ok you two are clean now, Akino, Guruko, Uhei your turn" said Kakashi calling the rest of the dogs to the tub

"she's very pretty" said Pakkun with a grin

"you two make a cute couple" added Biscuit

"who are you taking about?" asked Kakashi confused

"I'm talking about Kurenai" answered Pakkun grinning making Kakashi slightly blush

"so?" replied Kakashi

"do you like her????" asked Pakkun

Kakashi was silent for awhile before he answered "……y..yeah, I mean we're friends…..not good ones though……..we're roommates"

"I already know that, I was asking if you REALLY like her??" asked Pakkun with a grin

"what do you mean?" asked Kakashi trying hard not to blush

"I think you know exactly what I mean" stated Pakkun

"I have no idea what're you talking about!" replied Kakashi nervously

"you're nervous, I can smell you sweating " replied Pakkun "and do you know Biscuit what that means???"

"that he really likes her!!!" exclaimed Biscuit happily

"…s…stop talking nonsense! I'm not nervous, I'm not sweating, and I don't like her" replied Kakashi blushing

"then why are you blushing?" asked Pakkun

"I'm not blushing!!" growled Kakashi

"but you're blushing, and that's funny couz each time we say the world blushing you blush even harder" replied Biscuit

"that's not true!!" replied Kakashi blushing

"oh you see, you went another shade of red" pointed Pakkun

"what's the meaning of blushing?!" asked Guruko the little dog that always wears a headband on his forehead as Kakashi was brushing his fur

"you don't have to know" said Kakashi

"it's when your cheeks become red when your embarrassed, ashamed OR when you REALLY like someone" answered Pakkun

"ow then you're blushing" said Guruko looking at Kakashi

"is your heart pounding when you see her? Your mouth goes numb and instead of asking her out you say these stupid jokes because you're too nervous?" asked Pakkun with a grin

Kakashi went red again "SHUT UP PAKKUN!!!"

"you're blushing again" stated Guruko

"NO I'M NOT!!"

"oh! C'mon, just admit it, you like her!" stated Biscuit

"no, I don't"

"yes you do!" replied both Pakkun and Biscuit at the same time

"no, I DON'T"

"oh yes you do"

"NO I DON'T"

"yes you do!!"

While Kakashi was arguing with his dogs Kurenai was having her breakfast with Anko in the kitchen

"so Kurenai what are you doing tonight?" asked Anko

"nothing really, why are you asking?"

"I was thinking maybe we'll go dancing"

"I'm not in a mood"

"c'mon! you're never in a mood"

"tell me, is Kakashi going?" Kurenai asked looking at her friend suspiciously

"……..of course not" replied Anko not looking at Kurenai

"Anko?"

"it's going to be just you and me"

"I don't believe you"

"who do you think I am?! I canceled my date with my boyfriend so I'll be able to hang out with you tonight!" growled Anko

"really?!"

"really! Now are you going or not?"

"hmm…." Kurenai thought for a while "ok"

"that's great, be ready at 8, and when we'll come back we'll watch some movies"

"sounds like a good idea"

"then it's decided" replied Anko as Kakashi came downstairs

"you can use the bathroom now Kurenai" he said as he entered the kitchen

"finally" replied Kurenai as she finished her breakfast and went upstairs

Anko also stood up and made her way to the phone in the living room, she dialed Asuma's number and waited for him until he picked up

"…..hello?" came Asuma's sleepy voice

"hey, you just woke up?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"remember what I told you yesterday?"

"yeah, and?"

"she said yes, so do your part, don't mess up!"

"sure"

"see ya" replied Anko hanging up the phone as she threw herself on the couch and turned on the TV

"KAKASHI!!!!" came Kurenai's angry voice from upstairs

"and here we go again" sighed Anko on the couch

"what did I do this time?" asked Kakashi as he came out from the kitchen

Kurenai walked furiously down the stairs "what I told you about the bathroom?"

"I've cleaned it up!" replied Kakashi

"you call that cleaning?!!! There's fur everywhere!!!" she growled angrily waving at Kakashi

"C or D?" he asked

"what?!"

"double D??"

"don't change the subject"

"are we friends?"

"…..what does it has to do with the mess you did in the bathroom?!"

"eh…..Kurenai" Anko begun to speak but was cut off by Kurenai

"Anko butt out" Kurenai growled returning to yell at Kakashi "you're going to clean up the mess right now"

"but"

"I told you to stay out of this Anko"

"as you wish" replied Anko returning her gaze on the TV

"I'm not going to have a bath until you'll clean it up" Kurenai yelled at Kakashi "and wipe out that stupid grin from your face, I'm not saying anything funny!!"

Kakashi's grin just went wider "you didn't answer me, are we friends?"

"of course not!!"

"then stop waving at me with your bra"

Kurenai felt her cheeks going thousand shades of red as she noticed that she was holding her bra…….. her red bra

Anko tried her best to hold herself from laughing _"Anko she's your friend, she's your friend, she's your friend"_

"you sure have sexy lingerie, Victoria's secret must be proud to have such a costumer" added Kakashi

_"oh my god……oh my god" _Kurenai face now as red as tomato, she never felt so embarrassed in her life

"well since you showed me yours I'll show you mine" said Kakashi pulling the tip of his boxers out from his baggy pans "I bought it for 2 RYO"

"AHHH" Kurenai screamed and quickly ran upstairs

"you don't want to know from where I bought it? I'm sure they'll find something for you as well" chuckled Kakashi as Anko burst out laughing "I'll better clean up the bathroom" he said heading upstairs, after he finished he went to his room and got dressed _"I should apologize about earlier" _he thought as he made his way towards her room, he hesitated for awhile but eventually knocked on the door

"yes?" came Kurenai's voice from inside

"the bathroom is clean" he said _"I'm sorry, say it! Will you go out with me? NO what the hell I'm thinking, I don't feel anything for her, I'll just say I'm sorry" _ he thought

"…..thanks" replied Kurenai from inside her room

" you can wear your bra now" he said chuckling _"BAKA!!! That wasn't necessary_"

"ugh!! GO AWAY!!" she yelled from inside

"have a nice day" he replied _"I'm such an idiot" _he thought to himself when he found Pakkun and Biscuit on the stairs shaking their heads

"at this rate you'll never get married" stated Pakkun

"ugh, shut up Pakkun" replied Kakashi slightly blushing and went downstairs "I'm off, see ya"

"see ya" replied Anko as Kakashi opened the door, he found a single white jasmine on the doorstep, he kneeled down and picked it up

"what is it?" asked Anko as she approached Kakashi

"it's for Kurenai" he said handing the flower to Anko "well give it to her, I gotta go"

"ok" replied Anko and quickly ran to Kurenai's room "Kurenai look what we found on the doorstep!!" she said as she opened the door

Kurenai was still laying on the bed in her pajamas with her face in her pillow "Anko I don't care! man, it was so embarrassing, I'll never leave this room again"

"forget about it"

Kurenai came to sit on her bed "forget!!! He'll never let me live now"

"don't worry about that. Look at this!" replied Anko handing the flower to Kurenai

"from who?" asked Kurenai confused

"I don't know, it's not signed" answered Anko "do you know from who could it be?"

Kurenai thought for a while "no"

"that's so romantic! You've a secret admirer!" said Anko

Kurenai smelled the flower smiling "I guess I have. Well, I'm going to have a bath".

Kakashi was walking around the village with no destination in his mind, after the incident with Kurenai he thought that it'll be better to get out of her sight for awhile, he passed one of Konoha's restaurant's when he pumped into Asuma

"oh hi" greeted Asuma "I was looking for you"

"yo" replied Kakashi "what's up?!"

"are you free tonight?"

"yeah, why?"

"they opened a new club here, I thought maybe we'll drop by"

"nah, I'll pass"

"c'mon! I canceled my date with my girlfriend to hang out with you tonight, we won't stay there for too long"

"hmmm……"

"and?"

"let me think"

"think faster couz Naruto is charging towards you"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Naruto running in his direction "dios mio" he quickly returned to face Asuma "ok"

"great, be ready at 8, no at 8:15"

"ok then, see ya" replied Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was almost 8, and Kurenai already got ready, she wore a v-neck back dress with beaded halter straps, the dress had colorful embellished empire waist and fell just above knee-length

"are you ready?" asked Anko as she entered Kurenai's room

"yeah" replied Kurenai

"great, I'm waiting for you downstairs" said Anko before she got out, Kurenai watched herself in the mirror to make sure that everything is ok, she wore her heals and got out from the room to find Kakashi in the hall

"whew whew" whistled Kakashi "my my, where are you going?"

"get lost" replied Kurenai

"I heard you have a secret admirer"

"maybe"

"poor guy, I'm sure he hasn't seen your face yet"

"ugh, you know what?! I'm too pretty to talk to a loser like you, see ya" she replied before she went downstairs and got out with Anko.

Kakashi chuckled as he entered his room "well, time to get ready" he said as he opened his closet, he took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, he got dressed and covered his face with his mask, he didn't wear his headband so his hair freely fell on his forehead "_I think that's it, I'll go and meet up with Asuma" _he thought and got out from his apartment.

Meanwhile Kurenai was sitting at one of the tables in the club, she looked around eyeing the place

"so do you like it?" Asked Anko placing the drinks on the table

"pretty fancy, a lot better then the old one" replied Kurenai

"yeah, but do you know how hard it is to get in here"

"really?!"

"yeah, you have to make a reservation" replied Anko as she spotted Kakashi and Asuma entering "what a nice surprice!!!"

"oh hey!" greeted Asuma

"_that's great, I should've noticed that something was going on" _thought Kakashi

"_Anko! I'm gonna kill you!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you'll like it, and don't forget to review ^_^


	8. Daisuke Takigawa

"why don't you sit with us, it just happened that we have two additional chairs" said Anko to Asuma and Kakashi

"c'mon Kakashi" said Asuma as he came to sit at the table with Kurenai and Anko

Kakashi sat on the opposite side to Kurenai _"it looks like she didn't know anything about it either" _he thought seeing Kurenai's angry expression

"Anko can I talk to you?" asked Kurenai

"yeah, what is it?"

"not here" replied Kurenai as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to the bathroom

Kakashi looked back at Asuma who was sitting next to him

"why are you looking at me this way?" asked Asuma

"I believe you didn't know that they'll be here as well?" asked Kakashi raising his eyebrows

Asuma laughed nervously rubbing his head "….I'll bring you a drink" he said as he stood up and made his way to the bar

_"he did know" _Kakashi sighed placing his elbows on the table _"I have to admit that Kurenai looks beautiful tonight" _

Meanwhile Kurenai was giving Anko a piece of her mind in the bathroom

"are you out of your mind? What are you doing?"

"stop yelling at me, it's a coincident that they are here" replied Anko watching her nails

"like I'm gonna believe this"

"well that's your problem"

"why are you doing this?"

"doing what?"

"trying to match me with Kakashi, let me tell you something, it's not gonna happen"

"oh c'mon, I know you like him!"

"no I don't"

"yes you do, just admit it!"

"I don't like him"

"Kurenai we're best friends, I know when you like a guy and when you don't"

"oh really?!" said Kurenai sarcastically

"look at me, and tell me that you absolutely don't feel anything for him"

"I don't feel anything for him, happy now" replied Kurenai and looked away

"not a thing?!"

"nothing"

"not a tiny little thing"

"…..nothing" muttered Kurenai still not looking at Anko

"nothing at all???"

"……..nothing"

"liar!!!" said Anko with a smirk

"I'm not lying, and…..and..let's just go and dance" replied Kurenai slightly blushing and walked out of the bathroom, Anko chuckled as she followed her friend to the table

"c'mon Asuma, let's dance" said Anko grabbing Asuma and went to the dance floor leaving Kakashi and Kurenai alone, there was an awkward silence between the two, Kurenia played with her drink while Kakashi just kept rolling his eyes around until he broke the silence

"so C or D?" he asked grinning

Kurenai rolled her eyes "why don't you just shut up!"

"you don't have to be embarrassed, you can tell me"

"back on the island, I really can't believe that I actually thought that you can be a nice guy"

"I am a lovely person, I just decided to not share it with you"

"ugh, you're such a snob!"

"I'm not a snob, I'm just better then you are!"

"look who's talking! A moron with boxers worth 2 RYO" replied Kurenai making Kakashi laugh

"what's so funny?!" asked Anko as she and Asuma came to sit

"nothing, we were talking about the 2 RYO boxers that Kakashi is wearing" said Kurenai hoping to embarrass Kakashi but to her surprise he burst out laughing "do you know that you're laughing at yourself" she added

"I bought mine for 1 RYO" stated Asuma proudly

Kakashi finally stopped laughing "really?! From where?"

"bunch of idiots" muttered Kurenai as she stood up and made her way to the bar, on her way there she pumped into a guy

"I'm so sorry miss" apologized the man

"…no p…problem" replied Kurenia, he was very, very handsome

The blonde, blue eyed man smiled at her making her cheeks going slightly red "you sure are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"….thank you"

"I'm Daisuke Takigawa"

"Kurenai Yuhi"

"nice to meet you Kurenai" he said with a smile

"nice to meet you too"

"…..wanna dance?"

"sure" replied Kurenai as she and Daisuke went to dance

Kakashi was talking with Anko and Asuma when he noticed that Kurenai was dancing with someone, he kept his glare at the two completely forgetting about Anko and Asuma, he couldn't tell if he was jealous or not

"what are you staring at?" asked Anko

"who's that bimbo?!" he asked in a flat-angry tone not taking his gaze away from the guy

Anko grinned "jealous?!!"

Kakashi chuckled nervously "just curious"

Anko shook her head "no, never seen him before, how about you Asuma?"

"me either" replied Asuma

"what a hottie!!" exclaimed Anko

"ahem" Asuma cleared his throat "I'm still here"

"yeah, yeah" replied Anko sarcastically "Kakashi if I were you I would be careful, he's stepping into your territory"

"…..huh? what did you say?!" asked Kakashi looking back at Anko

"it's getting late, go and tell Kurenai that we're heading home" said Anko

"ok" replied Kakashi as he stood up and made his way towards Kurenai

"your plan is not working" said Asuma

"shut up I'm thinking" replied Anko biting her nails

"why are you trying to match them up anyway, I thought you told me you believe in fate"

"I do"

"so why don't you just leave them alone"

"because my fate is to help fulfill their fate, this is my destiny, my purpose in life"

"huh?"

"you know, it's like the fate of the red cherry, its' fate is to be on the top of the cake, their fate is to be together, but you help fulfilling their fate by placing the cherry on the top of the cake"

Asuma blinked "huh?"

"it's the same here, Kakashi's fate is to be with Kurenai, Kurenai's fate is to be with Kakashi, and my fate is to bring them up together"

"………….."

"don't trouble your head"

"so what are you going to do now"

"nothing"

"that's not like you"

"that bimbo over there will do everything for me"

"I don't get it"

"ugh, you're a living proof that a man can live without a brain!" replied Anko "why I didn't think about it earlier"

"about what?"

"jealousy!!"

"I still don't get it"

"it's a mystery how you became a jonin! Shortly saying, as Kakashi will become jealous, he'll realize that he likes Kurenai, Kurenai will notice that and she'll finally admit that she likes him too, after that they'll fall in love and live happily ever after!" she said happily "c'mon lets go home" she added as she stood up and got out with Asuma.

Kakashi finally approached Kurenai "you're not going to introduce me?!"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and then at Daisuke "Daisuke, that young man is one of the least benightedly unintelligent organic life forms it has been my profound lack of pleasure not be able to avoid meeting-"

"ahem" Kakashi interrupted

"Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi this is Daisuke Takigawa"

The two men shook their hands "Kakashi the copy ninja?!" asked Daisuke

"the one and only" replied Kakashi

"nice to meet you"

"……nice to meet you too" replied Kakashi in a lazy tone before he returned his attention to Kurenai "c'mon we're going home"

"but it's only 11:00"

"I know, but Anko told me to tell you that she's heading home"

"well, I'll stay for a while, but you can go"

"you'll not walk home alone that late in the night"

"oh don't worry I'll walk her home" stated Daisuke with a smile

"no, no, don't trouble yourself" replied Kakashi

"it's not a trouble, of course if she doesn't mind me to walk her home?"

"of course I don't" replied Kurenai

"I'm her roommate so it'll not cause me any problems, you don't have to walk her home" said Kakashi

"I told you it's not a trouble" replied Daisuke

"I insist, I'll walk her home"

"Kakashi it's ok, Daisuke will walk me home" interrupted Kurenai

Kakashi looked back at Kurenai "are you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure"

"……..ok" replied Kakashi as he started walking away "oh Kurenai!" he said as he turned back to look at Kurenai

"yes?"

"have fun" he added and walked out of the club.

Kakashi finally made it to his apartment, he entered inside shutting the door behind him with a loud thud

Anko flinched on the coach "you finally came, where's Kurenai?"

"ask Daisuke" he growled as he walked upstairs

"who's Daisuke?" she asked but got no answer "wanna watch a movie?!! Don't worry it's not a rom-" she was cut off by Kakashi closing the door of his room with a thud _"what happened to him?" _she thought to herself when a grin came across her face _"he's jealous, oh my god, I have to call Asuma" _

Kakashi threw himself on his bed _"why I have this feeling…….the feeling of being….defeated" _he thought eyeing the ceiling "_I'm not jealous, I can't be jealous, it's Kurenai, I don't feel anything for her" _he tried to not think about it but the thoughts just continued to haunt his mind "_I'll walk her home, of course it's not a trouble"_ he mocked _"ugh!" _he looked at the watch _"11:30, she's still not back"_ he thought as he came to sit in his bed, ten minutes later he heard voices on the doorstep, he stood up from his bed and headed towards the window that overlooked at the street "finally" he muttered as he saw both Kurenai and Daisuke talking outside

"thanks for walking me home" said Kurenai with a smile

"my pleasure" replied Daisuke

"well then, see ya around, goodnight"

"goodnight" replied Daisuke as he leaned in to kiss Kurenai, she didn't know if he was aiming for her cheek or her lips but before he could do anything the front door opened revealing Kakashi

"yo Kurenai, you finally came" interrupted Kakashi with a smile

"you're still not asleep?" asked Kurenai

"me and Anko were waiting for you" answered Kakashi

"well, I have to go now" stated Daisuke

"yo Kaisuke!" shouted Kakashi

"it's Daisuke" correct the man

"whatever, thanks for walking her home" replied Kakashi with a fake smile, Daisuke just nodded and walked away

"what was that for?" asked Kurenai angrily as she stepped inside the house

"what do you mean?" asked Kakashi shutting the door behind him

"you know exactly what I mean"

"is it about Kaisuke?"

"Daisuke!!"

"whatever" replied Kakashi rolling his eyes

"he's a hidden mist ninja and he was here on a mission, he's going to stay here for awhile"

"you seem to be interested in him"

"he's a very nice guy, and besides it's none of your business"

"you've just met him"

"are you jealous?!" she asked raising her eyebrows

Kakashi froze in his place feeling his heart pounding in his chest "……j….jealous?! you wish!" he said looking away

"this is even better than the movie!" stated Anko eating popcorn as she was sitting on the couch

"Anko mind your business will ya! I'm going to bed" replied Kurenai as she made her way to her room

Kakashi watched her from behind and then looked back at Anko who had a big grin on her face, as she opened her mouth to say something Kakashi cut her off "I don't want to hear it" he growled and went upstairs to his room

"he is jealous" stated Pakkun and Biscuit who happened to be on the couch with Anko

"like hell" grinned Anko

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

so Kakashi seems to be jealous, and Daisuke seems to like Kurenai, what will Kakashi do? And there's also a secret admirer, is it Daisuke? Or Anko is just playing around? Or maybe someone else? Read to find out, as usual don't forget to review, and I'm glad you like the story so far, thanks 4 reading and all your reviews!


	9. Rival

The next morning Kakashi was summoned to the hokage's office in order to take a mission, a solo mission as he thought but as he entered the office it turned out that it wasn't going to be a solo mission at all, Kurenai was already there waiting with her arms crossed, he smiled under his mask at the thought of having a mission together, away from that guy Daisuke that he hates so much, he quickly shook his head as he noticed that he drifted away in his thoughts

"you called for me hokage-sama" he said as he entered the office before he looked at Kurenai "buenos dias señorita"

"you're late" muttered Kurenai

"perdón mi corazón" he replied with a grin "I didn't know that you were dying to see me"

"humph! You wish"

"ahem!" Sarutobi cleared his throat finally catching the jonins' attention "you two have a mission, I want you to deliver this letter to the mizukage"

"with all my respect hokage-sama, but I'm sure that one of us will be able to deliver this letter, there's no need to send the two of us" said Kurenai

"you're right, but there may be some people who would like to steal the letter, if that happens we'll have a hard time dealing with the country of water, we don't want to ruin the good relations between the two countries" replied the hokage

"I see"

"here Kakashi, this is the letter" said the hokage handing the scroll to Kakashi

"we'll do our best" replied Kakashi

"I count on you two" stated Sarutobi, both Kakashi and Kurenai nodded and as they were about to leave the office Sarutobi spoke "oh I almost forgot"

"what is it?!" asked Kakashi

"you're going to be teamed up with a hidden mist shinobi, he should be here any minute" answered the hokage as the door knocked "it must be him, come in!"

Kakashi's jaw dropped at the sight who he saw

Kurenai smiled "Daisuke!"

"_just great" _thought Kakashi

"I see you know each other, that's great" said the hokage smiling "then you're ready to go dismiss"

"hai" replied lazily Kakashi as the three of them left the office and headed towards the gate.

The trio walked through the forest

_"I'm going to kill him If he won't shut up!!" _thought Kakashi annoyed because of Daisuke who didn't stop talking from the very beginning of the mission, but what annoyed him more was the fact that Kurenai actually listened to him and seemed to enjoy the conversation

"that's really interesting Daisuke-san, you're a genius" replied Kurenai

"thank you"

"a genius with an IQ of 60" muttered Kakashi in a low tone

"Did you say something?" asked Daisuke

"no, nothing" replied Kakashi with fake smile

Daisuke looked back at Kurenai "have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"no" replied Kurenai blushing

Kakashi eyed the two from the corner of his eye clenching his fists, he could feel his blood boiling in his veins _"maldito!!just try to touch her and you're dead"_ he cursed as he saw Daisuke getting closer and closer to Kurenai

"I apologize then, because you are" replied Daisuke taking another step closer to Kurenai

"SO! Kaisuke" said Kakashi as he jumped between Kurenai and Daisuke

"it's Daisuke" correct the blonde haired men

"whatever….you didn't tell me, you're a genin, chunin?"

"I'm a jonin"

"aah, and what brings you to Konoha?"

"I delivered a message to the hokage, but I liked the village, so I decided to stay for awhile"

"for how long?"

"I don't know yet"

"do you have a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked quickly

The question surprised Daisuke "excuse me?!"

_"what is he doing?!" _thought Kurenai

"you heard me, do you have a girlfriend??!!"

"n….no"

"a wife?"

"no"

"kids?"

"of course not"

"are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"………I don't know" replied Daisuke confused

"are you gay?"

"HELL NO"

"KAKASHI!!!" growled Kurenai but Kakashi just ignored her and continued asking Daisuke yes or no questions

Kakashi finally asked the question he was aiming to ask from the very beginning "what are your intentions towards Kurenai?"

"…………" Daisuke remained silent with a shocked expression on his face

Kurenai twitched "eh..hee hee forget about him Daisuke-san, he lately had a brain transplant he doesn't know what he's saying, right Kakashi?????!" she added pinching Kakashi

"ouch! What was that for?" he asked looking at Kurenai

"I'm sorry Daisuke-san, I need to talk to him for a second" said Kurenai grabbing Kakashi's wrist and dragged him behind one of the trees in the forest not so far from where Daisuke was but far enough so he won't hear anything "Kakashi! how old are you?! stop acting like a child"

"I'm not acting like a child"

"why were you asking him these stupid questions?!! Could you just stop embarrassing me all the time"

"you're the one who embarrassed me, a brain transplant??!!!"

"from what I see, the brain must've rejected you"

"very funny"

"why are you doing this?!"

"I just asked him what are his intentions towards you that's all"

"and why do you actually care about it??!!"

"I just wanted to make sure that he's a good match for you since you're going to date him"

"who told you that I'm going to date him?"

"……you won't?" he asked happily

"I didn't say this either, why are you so concerned about if I'm going to date him or not??"

"…..I…..I'm not..it's just……that……"

"yes?"

"you don't know anything about him, and………maybe you don't think about me as a friend, but I do, and…….I just don't want you to get hurt" he replied softly looking at the ground

Badum, her heart pounds and she doesn't say anything , Kakashi looked up at her and gave her a smile "well, we'll better get going, and…I'm sorry about earlier, it won't happen again" he said in a shallow tone and made his way towards Daisuke

Badum _"what is this feeling?" _she asks herself getting lost in her thoughts until Kakashi spoke up

"you're coming?"

She shook her head before replying "yeah, let's go"

The trio was silent for the rest of their way to the hidden mist village, Kurenai was surprised by Kakashi's previous action, she looked at him from the corner of her eye _"what happened to him?! Is he jealous?" _she thought as a smile came across her face _"and why the hell am I smiling? Even if Kakashi is jealous about me, there's no need for me to be happy about it………but does it means that…….that he likes me?" _Kurenai slightly blushed at this thought _"noooo! It can't be, I'm just over thinking" _

"we're here" stated Daisuke making Kurenai come back to reality as they stood in the front of mizukage's mansion

"lets have it done already!" stated Kakashi as the three of them entered to the mansion.

After handing the letter to the mizukage, Daisuke suggested to show Kurenai his village

"before you'll go back to Konoha, you've to visit our hot spring resort"

"that would be a great idea!" replied Kurenai

"we have one in Konoha" stated Kakashi in a flat tone

"I know, I already been there, but here in addition to hot springs we also have spa and swimming pools" replied Daisuke

Kurenai's eyes flashed "did you say spa?!!!"

"aha!"

"don't you think we should go back to Konoha?" asked Kakashi

"it's impossible to get there before sunset, besides I'm tired" replied Kurenai

"then let's go" said Daisuke smiling

"after you" stated Kurenai , Kakashi just sighed and followed the blonde guy to the resort.

After about 10 minutes they finally reached the place

"wow! That's awesome!" said Kurenai amazed about the place "I'm sure it's expensive"

"don't worry about that, it's all on me" replied Daisuke

"how generous from you" said Kakashi in a lazy tone rolling his eyes

"you two are my guests, enjoy being here"

"thank you Daisuke-san but-" Kurenai begun but was cut off by Daisuke

"no buts, c'mon lets go" said Daisuke as they entered the resort.

Since Daisuke wanted to pay for everything, Kurenai decided to not have a spa and just went to the pools, she bought a one piece swimsuit from one of the shops that were there. Kakashi was sitting on one of the stools at the bar's island that was serving cocktails and drinks in the pools' area, his jaw dropped when he saw Kurenai entering, she looked………stunning, he felt his cheeks going red as he found himself drifting in his own thoughts not looking away from Kurenai

"Kakashi??!!! could you stop staring at me like this!!!"

Kakashi shook his head as he heard Kurenai's voice "………you..said something?"

"you're not going to swim?" she asked him as she saw that he was still wearing his ninja uniform

"no…..I'll… just …sit here" he replied returning to gaze her body again

"you sure, it's kinda hot"

"you defiantly ar……I mean yeah kind of, but I'm cool" he said chuckling nervously

"are you ok? You're acting strange"

"yeah yeah, I'm ok" he replied rubbing his head

"have you seen Daisuke?"

_"that asshole again" _his blood boiled every time he heard his name "no"

Kurenai turned around to see that Daisuke was standing on the diving board ready to jump, he looked at her and gave her a smile before he rebounded about two times and made a perfect jump into the pool

Kakashi didn't even noticed that suddenly from nowhere a bunch of girls appeared and clapped sighing "what a hottie!!!!!"

"have you seen him Kakashi?!!" Kurenai asked in amazement

"humph, he's just showing off, I can do better" muttered Kakashi

Daisuke got out from the pool and made his way towards Kurenai

"that was amazing Daisuke-san" complemented Kurenai

"thanks, c'mon the water is awesome" replied Daisuke grabbing Kurenai's hand "you're not going to swim Kakashi?"

"no" replied Kakashi lazily not looking at him

"ok then, c'mon Kurenai" said Daisuke dragging Kurenai to the pool.

Kakashi just sat on the stool drinking a cocktail with his face hidden behind a fruit basket not liking at all what he was seeing _"take your hands off her, __imb__é__cil!!!!!" _he cursed as Daisuke lifted up Kurenai between his arms and threw her to the pool, Kurenai seemed to enjoy her time but poor Kakashi couldn't say this _"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I AM NOT JEALOUS! I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" _he kept saying this to himself but with no use, he kept his face hidden behind the basket as Daisuke got out from the pool and came to the bar to order some drinks to him and to Kurenai, the blonde seemed to not notice Kakashi's presence behind the basket, and that was what Kakashi hoped for

"haven't seen you here for awhile Daisuke-kun!" the old bartender greeted

"I've been in Konoha lately" replied Daisuke

"really?!"

"yeah, I plan to stay there for awhile"

"why's that?! You really liked it so much?"

"you see that hot girl over there?" asked Daisuke pointing at Kurenai

_"watch your mouth you asshole"_ cursed Kakashi

"yours?"

_"in your dreams"_

"not yet" replied Daisuke grinning

"I'm not surprised, you always bring your women all the time here"

_"what did he said?!!"_

"only the special ones"

"come to think of it, what these girls see in a womanizer like you?" asked the bartender handing the drinks to Daisuke

"you just have to know how to play the game, see ya" replied Daisuke as he walked away with the drinks

_"that bastard! He's so wrong if he thinks that he can play with my Kurenai like that" _thought Kakashi as he grabbed a lemon from the basket and threw it on Daisuke's head _"touch down!!!" _grinned Kakashi and quickly looked at the bartender, to his relief the bartender haven't noticed anything as he was busy doing something else

Daisuke stopped and slowly turned back trying to find the identity of the attacker _"oh ow! I'll better think of some good excuse, what would be good……….." _thought Kakashi "oh my god! Kaisuke!! Are you all right?!

"Daisuke!!!!!"

"whatever!"

"who threw it on me?" asked Daisuke grabbing the lemon that hit his head

"a little chubby boy ran here and threw it on you, you'll be able to catch him if you'll ran after him" replied Kakashi hiding a big grin under his mask

"….I see"

"little kids don't have any respect for adults these days, don't you think?" asked Kakashi with a fake smile

"…..yeah…..I guess so" replied Daisuke giving to Kakashi a fake smile in return before he turned around and walked away

Kakashi couldn't be more proud of himself _"don't think I'm done with you shit face"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!


	10. Kids, Dolls and Spicy Food

_"don't think I'm done with you shit face" _Kakashi thought with a smirk on his face, but his expression quickly changed when he remembered what he said earlier "_wait! Did I say…….my Kurenai?????" _he felt his heart starting to pound as his cheeks went slightly red _"I've always been saying that I don't feel anything for her, but………I………..NO! NO!!" _he shook his head "_I don't have time to think about it right now" _he leapt from the stool that he was sitting on with a smirk _"time to get serious" _.

As he walked around he found a little boy who had a doll in his hand "hey kido, isn't this a toy for girls?!"

The little boy looked up at Kakashi "it's not mine, it's my sister's"

"and where is you sister?"

"I don't know, but she's probably looking for this doll" replied the boy giggling

"you want to know a good place where you can hide it?!"

"sure mister!"

Kakashi kneeled down to the boy "you see that man over there?"

"aha"

"hide it under his sunbed"

"ok, thank you"

"you're welcome" replied Kakashi as the boy went to hide the toy _"time to find the girl" _

Kakashi looked around and after a couple of minutes he found a little girl who seemed to look for something , Kakashi grinned under his mask as he made his way towards the girl

"what are you looking for?" he asked

"I don't talk to strangers" replied the girl not looking at Kakashi

"good for you, I just found a doll and I thought tha-"

"YOU FOUND MY DAUGHTER!!!!" the girl yelled worriedly

"…….I told you I found a doll and not a-"

"WHERE'S SHE?!! SHE MUST BE SO SCARED ALL ALONE, HOW DOES SHE LOOKS LIKE?"

"ehhh….well she has blonde hair and…..she's made of plastic……probably in China…."

"THAT'S NANCY!!!"

"who?"

"MY DAUGHTER!!"

"you mean the doll?"

"WHERE IS SHE?????? I HAVE TO SAVE HER"

"there's a man near the pool who-"

"NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH NANCY!!" growled the girl and ran angrily towards the pool

_"what a lovely little girl" _chuckled Kakashi, he continued walking around until he spotted a beautiful young woman that was standing near the pool's area by herself, Kakashi grinned when an idea stroke his mind

"excuse me miss" he said as she approached the young lady

"yes?"

"I have a message for you from Kai- Daisuke Takigawa" he said handing to the woman a note "from who??" asked the woman confused

"Daisuke Takigawa"

"I don't know him"

"well I was just told to deliver the message"

"where I can find him?" asked the woman

"try looking for him near the pool"

"thank you"

"you're welcome" replied Kakashi and walked off.

Daisuke and Kurenai were by the pool when a little girl suddenly appeared and slapped Daisuke in his face

"here you are! How dare you kidnapping my daughter!!" yelled the girl slapping Daisuke again before she kneeled down and grabbed her doll from under his sunbed

Daisuke came to sit on his sunbed "what?!"

"and to treat her like that!! Who do you think you are?!" growled the girl

"Don't talk to me like that" growled Daisuke

"Daisuke! She's just a little girl" said Kurenai

"hey! What's going on here?" asked a tall man who seemed to be the girl's father

"that man stole my dolly!!!!" yelled the girl pointing at Daisuke

"is that true?" asked the man in a rough tone

Daisuke stood up to his feet "of course not!!!"

"and then yelled at me" added the girl

"no one has the right to yell at my little girl" growled the man

"first you should teach you precious daughter to respect those older than her" growled Daisuke

Kurenai decided to step in "I'm sorry sir, the girl lost her doll and found it here that's why she thought that he stole her, it's just a misunderstanding that's all"

The man looked at Kurenai and then back at Daisuke "you're lucky that young lady just saved your ass from being kicked " replied the man

"but not from me" growled the girl as she kicked Daisuke's ankle with her full force "that's for Nancy" she added sticking her tongue out "let's go daddy" she said grabbing her father's hand and walked away

Kurenai giggled at the girls reaction "are you ok?" she asked

"kids!" shrugged Daisuke rubbing his ankle

"Daisuke Takigawa?!!!" Daisuke looked up to meet a beautiful woman standing in the front of him

"yes" he replied with a smirk "may I hel-" before he could finish the woman slapped him in his face

"asshole!" growled the blonde and walked away, Daisuke blinked in surprise holding his hand against his red pulsing cheek

Kurenai looked at Daisuke "…….she was pretty pissed, what did you do?"

"nothing, I don't even know her" replied Daisuke

Kurenai stood up and wrapped a scarf around her waist "well, I'll better go and find a hotel"

"I already booked a room here for you"

"thank you Daisuke-san, but I-"

"and for your comrade too, just go to the reception they'll give you the keys"

"yo! Wassup guys?!" came Kakashi voice from behind

"where were you?" asked Kurenai

"just hanging around" replied Kakashi

"so what do you think of the resort?" asked Daisuke

"better than the company " replied Kakashi smiling, Daisuke knew that Kakashi was referring to him and he just gave him a fake smile in return, it was obvious that the two didn't like each other at all

Kurenai just sighed and grabbed Kakashi's arm "c'mon lets find a hotel"

"but Kurenai-san I told you that I already booked two rooms" said Daisuke

"that's really nice from you, but-"

"thank you Kaisuke, Konoha will never forget this " interrupted Kakashi

"it's Daisuke" corrected Daisuke

"whatever….so where are the rooms?" asked Kakashi

"go to the reception" answered Daisuke

"cool, let's go Kurenai" said Kakashi as he and Kurenai started to walk away

"I'll pick you up at 7" yelled Daisuke from behind

Kakashi's ears perked _"say no, say no, I'm sure she'll say no"_

Kurenai turned around "ok" she replied with a smile

_"damn it" _cursed Kakashi in his thoughts as he continued his pace towards the reception

Daisuke smirked _"I'll better go home and get ready" _he thought as grabbed his bag and took out his clothes to dress up "where the hell are my shoes!!!".

Kurenai and Kakashi finally reached the reception desk, each of them got a key to their room _"maldito! He did it on purpose" _cursed Kakashi when it turned out that his room was way far away from Kurenai's and in completely different suites. He entered his room and eyed it closely, there was a medium sized bed and a drawer next to it, two chairs and a table occupied on of the corners of the room, there was also a small bathroom in the room _"not bad" _he thought as he threw his bag on the bed _"I'll check up on Kurenai" _.

Kurenai finally reached her room, her jaw dropped when she entered inside, it looked more like an apartment than a hotel room, a living room with a big TV, a small kitchen and a big bedroom with a small terrace that overlooked at the ocean "wow" Kurenai couldn't describe it better, when she entered the bedroom she found a red dress laying on the bed, it was a pleated v-neck haltered dress with an empire waistline _"could it be from Daisuke?!" _she thought eyeing the dress when she spotted a note attached to it

_**I hope they'll fit you**_

_**Daisuke **_

"what did he mean by they?" Kurenai questioned when she spotted also a pair of high heals "ow that" she said as she came to sit on the bed and unpacked herself "_I wonder if Daisuke is the one who's sending to me these flowers" _she thought holding the jasmine flower that she got earlier in the morning before the mission, a taping on the glass door shook her from her thoughts

"that is just unfair"

Kurenai looked up to find no other than Kakashi standing in the terrace "what are you doing here?" she asked not bothering to stand up from the bed

Kakashi entered the room "your bathroom is bigger than my room" he said as he took a quick tour around "whoa! You have a TV, and a fridge!!!!!"

"I don't remember saying come in?"

"I don't remember you saying get out" replied Kakashi with a smile "by the way, where are you going today at 7?" he asked rubbing his head

Kurenai looked at him "why are you asking?"

"for no reason" he replied as he threw himself on the bed

"hey, watch my dress"

Kakashi came to sit "you have a date?!"

"it's not a date, we're just going to have a dinner" replied Kurenai slightly blushing

"did he buy you this dress?" he asked with a jealous look on his face

"yeah"

"he's trying to buy you"

"I'm not those kind of girls" replied Kurenai angrily "I just accepted it because I don't have anything with me right now"

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry if it sounded like this, what I'm trying to say that he's a jerk, and I just don't want you to find out about it the hard way"

"thank you Kakashi for your concern but I can take care of myself" replied Kurenai still holding the flower in her hand

"you're carrying this flower from yesterday with you?" asked Kakashi

"it's not from yesterday, I got another one today" replied Kurenai smiling "I think it could be from Daisuke"

"I don't think so"

"and how do you know that it's not from Daisuke?"

"he likes to show off, if it was from him he would probably signed it, and I doubt that he would give you a single flower, rather a big bouquet or something else, besides you got the flower before you meet him right"

"if not Daisuke than who?"

"maybe from Gai" chuckled Kakashi

"god forbid!!" replied Kurenai "well excuse me now, I have to get dressed"

"ok" replied Kakashi as he stood to his feet and went straight to his little room, he threw himself on the bed and eyed the ceiling _"I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous" _he said to himself feeling his blood boiling in his veins "_who I'm trying to kid, I AM jealous, I can't stand this bimbo near her" _he stayed like that for awhile lost in his own thoughts and without noticing fell asleep.

Kakashi finally opened his eyes "_I fell asleep?" _he thought as he slowly came to sit on his bed rubbing his neck, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head _"I'm exhausted" _he thought when he looked at the watch "_shit, it's 7:15, I have to go" _he quickly stood up and got out from the resort.

Daisuke took Kurenai to a fancy restaurant, it was very romantic, candles and petals of red roses where on the table where they sat while the piano played in the background

"you look beautiful" complemented Daisuke looking at Kurenai

"thank you" replied Kurenai smiling

"I see the dress fits you"

"yeah, the shoes too, how did you know my size?"

"I didn't know, I just guessed"

"well you guessed right" replied Kurenai when her cell rang "excuse me for a while" she said as she stood up and went to the bathroom to pick it up _"it's Kakashi, I wonder why's he calling" _she thought before picking up

"what is it Kakashi?" she asked

"say hello first or something" replied Kakashi

"why are you calling?"

"what are you doing?"

"what do you think I'm doing, is that why you called?"

"I'm bored"

"ugh, don't call me again" replied Kurenai and hung up _"I'll better turn it off" _ she turned off her phone and went back to the table

"sorry Daisuke-san" she said as she came to sit on the chair at the table

"was it something important? Because if you ha-"

"no, no, it was nothing, have you ordered?"

"I was waiting for you, waiter!!!" called Daisuke

"can I have your orders please?" asked the waiter, the menu was full of delicious meals, it took about 5 minutes until Kurenai finally decided, and so did Daisuke

"and you can add some extra spices for me" added Daisuke

The waiter nodded "yes sir, something to drink?"

"red wine for me" replied Daisuke

"and for you miss?" asked the waiter

"for me too" she replied, the waiter nodded and walked away

" you like spicy food?" asked Kurenai

"yeah, I do" replied Daisuke when the waiter came with the drinks

Kurenai thanked when the waiter dropped a note, she looked at the waiter confused who just smiled at her and walked away, she quickly grabbed the note and hid her hands under the table, Daisuke was talking something to her but she really didn't pay him any attention, after making sure that Daisuke won't notice she opened the note and read it

_**It's not nice to hung up on people's faces **_

_"oh my god" _Kurenai quickly crumbled the note and gently turned her head around _"where is that psycho?" _

"Kurenai? Are you listening?" came Daisuke's voice

"huh?.....oh yes, I'm….listening" she replied moving her eyes around trying to find her psycho, but her psycho was busy doing something else.

_"so he likes spicy food" _thought Kakashi with a grin on his face when he sneaked into the restaurant's kitchen

"ADD MORE SPICES TO TABLE NO.7" yelled one of the cooks

"TO THE ONE ON THE LEFT OR ON THE RIGHT?" asked another one

"TO THE RIGHT ONE"

Kakashi like a shadow moved through the kitchen _"table no.7, here" _the cook was already there adding some spices to Daisuke's plate, Kakashi waited until he walked away and made his move _"let's see how much you can handle" _grinned Kakashi eyeing the spices "_oregano, saffron, ginger, ahh red chili" _he added a big spoon of red chili to Daisuke's plate and took off.

"sorry for making you wait" said the waiter placing the plates in the front of Daisuke and Kurenai

"no problem" replied Daisuke as they begun to eat

Kurenai looked at Daisuke "this is delicious" she exclaimed "Daisuke-san are you alright?"

Daisuke face became red, his eyes puffy and Kurenai could see that he was sweating as sweat drops formed on his forehead "…..wa..waiter!.....water"

"yes sir" replied the waiter

"whooo" Daisuke breathed heavily

"are you ok?" asked Kurenai trying to hide her smile

"….I'm..ok……it's kinda hot don't you think?" he asked wiping the sweat from his forehead

"your water sir" said the waiters handing a glass of water to Daisuke

Daisuke drained his glass without stopping "bring me another glass"

Kurenai just watched Daisuke drinking glass after glass trying hard not to laugh, he seemed to have enough after the fifth glass

"too spicy?" asked Kurenai innocently

"a little" replied Daisuke "time for dessert"

It was about 9 o'clock and Daisuke walked Kurenai to her hotel room

"thank you for the dinner" said Kurenai with a smile

"you're welcome, so you're leaving tomorrow?" asked Daisuke

"yeah, early in the morning" replied Kurenai

"when I'll see you again?"

_"in another life I hope" _thought Kakashi who was spying on the two all the time

"you're not coming back to Konoha?"

"I have some work here, but I'll come the day after tomorrow" replied Daisuke

Kakashi rolled his eyes _"what a shame" _

"then I'll see you in two days"

"I can't wait"

_"I can't wait to kick your ass" _

"well goodnight"

"goodnight" replied Daisuke and leaned in to kiss Kurenai

Kakashi started to panic _"that bastard, he's going to kiss her, I have to stop him, I can't let this happen, but if I'll just jump in there, they'll_ _find out that I was spying on them"_

Kurenai knew what was coming ahead, and as Daisuke leaned in she moved her head away "goodnight" she said before she entered her room and shut the door behind her leaving the disappointed Daisuke outside

Kakashi smiled proudly "_that's my girl! I've always believed in you Kurenai" _he thought and made his way towards his room.

Kurenai threw herself on the bed and took off her heals "my feet" she said rubbing her feet _"ah I'm exhausted, oh I forgot to turn on my phone" _she grabbed her cell and turned it on, then she took off her dress and dressed into her comfortable pajamas "ahh finally in bed" she sighed happily when her cell rang, she smiled when she saw that she got a message from Kakashi _"wait, why am I smiling?!" _she shook her head and read the message

**How was your date? **

Kurenai smiled again and texted Kakashi back

_**- Like u don't know**_

**- So how was it?**

_**- Good, and btw u r a psycho**_

**- :( u make me sad **

Kurenai giggled in her bed

_**- what were u doing in the restaurant?**_

**- it's a secret ;) **

_**-**__**so u r not going to tell me?**_

**- :P maybe someday, did u have some fun?**

_**- kind of **_

"you want to have some real fun?" came Kakashi's voice, Kurenai flinched and quickly came to sit in her bed, she found him standing outside in the terrace wearing his ninja outfit except for the headband and the vest

Kurenai smirked "give me five minutes to get ready"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So Kakashi had his little pay back on Daisuke, hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they make me wanna write more thanks *hugs* keep them coming ;)


	11. Drunk

Kurenai smirked "give me five minutes to get ready" she said as she leapt from the bed and went to the bathroom to change her clothes, Kakashi was smiling from ear to ear as he was waiting for Kurenai outside, after about 10 minutes Kurenai got out from the bathroom dressed in her usual clothes and opened the glass door of the terrace

"you said five minutes" said Kakashi with his hands in his pockets

"you know how much time it takes to wrap those wrapping around?"

"I imagine how much time it takes to take them off" replied Kakashi receiving a sharp look from Kurenai "it didn't mean anything" he said quickly in defense

"is that what you meant by 'real fun'?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"of course not, c'mon lets get going"

"why are you never using the front doors?!" she asked as she made her way towards Kakashi

Kakashi just grinned under his mask as Kurenai caught up to him, he offered her his arm which took her by surprise, she hesitated not knowing if she should wrap her arm around his or not

"I don't bite" said Kakashi lazily

Kurenai shook her head and finally wrapped her arm around his, she could feel her cheeks going red as her heart started to pound in her chest, and so did Kakashi . They spent the first hour walking around the village laughing and chatting, eating ice cream and sweets enjoying their time. Then they entered what seemed to be a bar or rather a small club, some people were dancing, some playing billiard, and some singing as there was also a karaoke

"I already drank today" said Kurenai as she sat next to Kakashi by the bar

"but that was with Kaisuke" replied Kakashi lazily

"Daisuke" corrected Kurenai chuckling

"whatever"

"no, really, enough alcohol for me"

"oh c'mon, you won't drink with your fellow jonin" replied Kakashi in a playful tone, they argued about it for awhile, but Kurenai finally broke, but it didn't end on one glass, there was another, and another, and another until they both ended up slightly drunk talking about the old days

"you were such a nerd in the academy" laughed Kakashi

"well at least I had better grades then you" replied Kurenai smiling

"but I graduated first"

"you were always making stupid excuses when it came to homework"

"such as?"

"hmmm" Kurenai thought for awhile "like the one when you said you didn't do it, because you didn't want to get rid of the trees by turning them into a paper" Kurenai replied laughing

"yeah, I remember that, but it didn't work, and I had to do the homework anyway"

"yeah, and that's when you stole mine"

"I didn't steal it, a sudden wind blew it away from your desk and it was a coincidence that it landed on mine" replied Kakashi

"oh another lame excuse you used to say when you didn't make your homework" replied Kurenai as she and Kakashi began to laugh again, Kakashi's mask was gone and she couldn't help but to stare at his beautiful face

"so what is your favorite part of being a shinobi?" asked Kakashi

"hmm…." Kurenai thought for awhile "I guess being a sensei, especially when I see the-"

"the happiness in your students' eyes when their effort and hard work finally give results" finished Kakashi

"…..y…yeah" replied Kurenai stunned by his answer as she was going to say the same thing "I didn't know that you're a big softy Kakashi" she added in a playful tone

"huh? What do you mean?"

Kurenai grinned "you're actually a sensitive guy, just admit it"

"no, I'm not"

"yes you are, your cynicism and arrogances along with that ugly mask you put on your cute face is just so you'll look all cool and mysterious and hot and sexy" replied Kurenai playfully

Kakashi eyes widened as a big grin came on his face "wait! Did you just say that I'm sexy?"

"what?" asked Kurenai nervously

"you think that I'm sexy?" he asked grinning

"uh….eh……..no, I'm just saying that you think that you're sexy" replied Kurenai nervously

"I'm drunk but not deaf, you think that I'm sexy" stated Kakashi proudly

"no I don't"

"and hot"

"noooo"

"and cute"

"no I DON'T" replied Kurenai blushing

"more than Kaisuke??"

"Daisuke" replied Kurenai chuckling

"whatever" muttered Kakashi

"no"

Kakashi eyes widened "what?!"

"hello!!! Have you seen his eyes!!!..….but you have something he doesn't"

"really! What is it?" asked Kakashi curiously

Kurenai looked at Kakashi playfully "it's a secret"

"oh c'mon, tell me" he begged making Kurenai laugh

"I told you it's a secret"

"fine" pouted Kakashi looking away, Kurenai giggled catching his attention, he looked at her smiling from ear to ear, he didn't get a chance to be so close with her before, to see her smile and laugh with him, and not with somebody else. Kurenai stopped giggling as she felt Kakashi's gaze on her, she looked to the ground blushing feeling slightly embarrassed "you know, I don't do this usually"

"do what?" asked Kakashi

"get drunk and laugh like an idiot"

"I know" replied Kakashi "I don't do this either" he added with a smile

"I'm a jonin, I should not do this things"

"why?"

"huh?" Kurenai looked at kakashi with a surprised look

"just because you're a shinobi you can't have some fun once in a while? Life moves pretty fast, if you don't stop and look around for a while, you could miss it"

Kurenai thought for awhile "you're right" she replied when someone started to sing

"oh my god! He's ruining the whole song with that voice" grumbled Kakashi

"and since when you're such an expert?" asked Kurenai playfully

"he sounds like if someone was choking a duck"

Kurenai laughed "I have to agree with that" her jaw dropped when Kakashi started to sing

"**It's complicated**

**It always is**

**That's just the way it goes**" he looked at her grinning "c'mon help me out"

"no! I…….I can't sing"

**"Feels like I've waited so long for this**

**I wonder if it shows?** "

He surprisingly had a good voice, even though he was slightly drunk "show me what you got Yuhi" he teased her as he continued to sing

"**Head under water now I can breath **

**It never felt so good" **

Everyone in the bar suddenly looked at the two "GIVE HIM THE MIC" someone shouted, the man that was singing before walked off the stage "no one was listening to me anyway" he muttered

"BRING ME 2" shouted Kakashi

Kurenai was blushing like hell "no Kakashi! I told you I can't si-" Kakashi just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the stage "Kakashi! No" she begged him but with no use, he just continued singing not talking his gaze away from her

**"Cause I can feel it coming over me**

**I wouldn't stop it if I could" **

He similes, and she breaks again as she starts to sing

_**"When loves takes over, yeah**_

_**You know you can't deny" **_

And here she is singing with her beautiful voice looking into Kakashi's eyes with a smile

_**"When love takes over, yeah**_

_**Cause something's here tonight **__" _and the time stops for a moment as her heart pounds in her chest, not because all the people around that shout and clap staring at her, but because of him, because of _his _eyes that are looking at her, because of his hand that is holding hers, because of his smile that takes her breath away and she continues to sing

_**"Give me a reason**_

_**I gotta know**_

_**Do you feel it too?"**_

And now it's his turn, and he sings seeing anyone but her __

**"Can't you see me here on overload **

**And this time I blame you….." **

She loops her fingers around his squeezing his hand tight

_**"ohh…looking out to you to hold my hand **_

_**It feels like I could fall" **_

Badum! His heart pounds, pounds harder with every second feeling her soft fingers looping around his, and it feels so good because she's looking at him, only at him with a smile on her face, no insults! no stupid jokes! just the two of them as he sings for her

**"Now love me right like I know you can**

**We could loose it all" **

and together

**"When **_**love**_** takes **_**over**_**, yeah**

**You **_**know**_** you **_**can't**_** deny **

**When **_**love**_** takes **_**over**_**, yeah**

**Cause **_**something's**_** here **_**tonight**_**"**

and it's over and they return to the ground as the song ends, everyone is shouting, yelling and clapping and they come back to reality, they pull off away from each other and get off the stage. Kurenai never felt so free before, and she liked this feeling, all she has been doing lately was working and working and she couldn't remember when was the last time she was having so much fun

"Kurenai, I have to admit you were amazing" complemented Kakashi

"you weren't bad either" replied Kurenai with a smile

"you're not so boring after all" he said with a grin

"you think I'm boring?"

"I didn't mean it literally but you're always serious, and if I weren't here tonight and someone would told me that you were singing , I wouldn't believe it"

"are you mocking me Hatake?"

"I wouldn't dare" replied Kakashi playfully

"are you trying to say that I don't know the meaning of having fun?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"prove me wrong" replied Kakashi mischievously

Kurenai grinned and walked towards the stage, everyone gathered around again cheering for her to start to sing, Kakashi couldn't hide his grin as she grabbed the mic and so she begun to sing eyeing him and only him from the stage

_**"**__** Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down **_

_**You've got too much talent **_

_**I see you through those bloodshot eyes **_

_**There's a cure, you've found it **_

_**Slow motion, sparks **_

_**You've caught that chill **_

_**Now don't deny it **_

_**But boys will be boys **_

_**Oh, yes, they will **_

_**They don't wanna define it **_

_**Just give up the game and get into me **_

_**If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet" **_

Kakashi just bobbed his head to the rhythm throwing his hands in the air with everyone else, he was drunk after all, Kurenai tried her best not to burst out laughing at his silly actions and concentrated on singing the song

_**"This may not last but this is now **_

_**So love the one you're with"**_

She kept gazing him and so did he until she finished the song

_**"Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**_

_**To say goodnight "**_

Everyone clapped and whistled, but she was too drunk to be embarrassed, and she didn't give a damn what they'll think about her, at least not before she'll get sober, Kakashi offered her his hand which she accepted with a smile and got off the stage

"how was that!?" she asked grinning

"honestly! I'm speechless" replied Kakashi smiling

Kurenai couldn't help but to laugh, she stumbled but Kakashi caught her before she could fall "woops!!" she said giggling

"slow down mi corazón" he chuckled wrapping her arm around his neck

"let's celebrate! Buy my a drink!!"

"I think you had enough for one day"

"oh c'mon, weren't you the one who told me to have fun?!" she asked playfully

"have fun, and not get drunk"

"if you haven't notice we're already drunk"

Kakashi chuckled "true"

"bartender!!!" yelled Kurenai "two drinks!!" she added as they made it to the table

"Hai" yelled the bartender

"but this will be the last one" said Kakashi as he sat opposite to Kurenai

"sure it will mi corazón" she replied chuckling

"someone's talking a little Spanish here, who taught you that?" asked Kakashi in a playful tone

Kurenai giggled "a cute jonin"

"really?! What's his name????"

"I don't remember" she replied laughing

"you're so cute when you're drunk" stated Kakashi

"thank you" replied Kurenai in a sweet tone when the bartender brought the drinks

"on the house!" said the bartender with a smile

"gracias" replied Kakashi

"DOWN IN ONE!!" yelled both Kakashi and Kurenai drinking the drinks in one go

"I love that song!!" exclaimed Kurenai when a song started to play in the background "c'mon lets dance" she said grabbing Kakashi's arm and dragged him to the dance floor, they spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing singing…….and drinking and then about at 2 am finally made it to the hotel, they entered Kurenai's room from the terrace with her arm wrapped around his neck while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder

"ouch!" giggled Kakashi as he hit something when he entered the room

"shuu, you'll wake me up!" whispered Kurenai giggling

"I'm sorry" giggled Kakashi softly "oops, I think I forgot to pay"

"don't worry, it's all on Kaisuke" chuckled Kurenai

Kakashi chuckled "you mean Daisuke"

"whatever" replied Kurenai giggling throwing herself on the bed along with Kakashi quickly falling asleep.

Kurenai woke up in the morning to the sound of the birds singing outside, she didn't bother herself to open her eyes yet _"it's so warm" _she thought hugging her…..pillow?! _"why's my pillow moving?" _she asked herself curiously still not opening her eyes, curiosity took over and she started to study her _pillow_ with her hand, she moved her hand up and down slowly realizing that it's not her pillow but _"A MAN!!!???" _she screamed as she opened her eyes, Kakashi snapped out from his deep sleep and quickly came to sit in the bed

"..what? who? where?" he asked quickly moving his head around when a punch welcomed his face

"oh my god, oh my god!!!" Kurenai shouted hysterically as she leapt from her bed still not knowing the identity of the man

Kakashi had his hands on his face trying to recover from the punch he just got squirming in pain in the sheets of the bed "woman! you broke my nose" he cried out

"Kakashi?!" she asked hearing a familiar voice, she took a closer look at the man who was covering his face with his both hands, silver hair, no mistaking it was Kakashi "  
KAKASHI!!! OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!" she shouted quickly more hysterically than before

"what a noise! My head" muttered Kakashi rubbing his head

Kurenai quickly glanced down her body as she sighed in relief with her hands on her heart "OH, thanks god I'm dressed, thanks god I'm dressed" she then looked back at Kakashi "….I'm….so sorry, are you ok?" she asked as she approached him

Kakashi shook his head "I guess so" he replied rubbing his nose

"let me see it" she said placing both of her hands on his cheeks moving his head to the left and to the right examining his nose, Kakashi blushed as her face was too close from his "well, it doesn't seem to be broken" she said as she pulled away

"what's the time?" asked Kakashi rubbing his head

Kurenai looked at the watch "oh my god! It's 10! We should have been on our way to Konoha a long time ago! get up!"

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head yawning as he stood to his feet "I'll better go to my room"

"no…..I…I mean….how about you'll make the breakfast while I'll take a quick shower" Kakashi was taken back by these words, he did expect something like 'get the hell out of here' or something like that "I mean….." Kureani begun nervously looking at the ground before she looked up at him again "you told me you don't have a fridge in your room right?!" she finished smiling

"…….yeah…….ok" replied Kakashi

"…..and about yesterday……..n..nothing happened…between us right?" she asked nervously

"nothing that I can remember" replied Kakashi

"then…..that's good…..well…..I'm going to have a shower" she said quickly and headed towards the bathroom

Kakashi sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen _"don't put your hopes high Kakashi, she was drunk yesterday" _he thought to himself

Kurenai stood under the cold stream of water as she was having a shower _"does he really likes me?!" _she thought smiling to herself _"I've always been saying that I don't feel anything for him, but I…….I'm so confused, this is Kakashi….the guy that used to put worms in my shoes, the one that always insults me and makes fun of me, how he could possibly likes me? But from the other hand, he has always protected me, and there were times when he was really kind to me…..and now there's also Daisuke, I don't feel anything for him, but he's a very nice guy, and………..the flowers I got, I wonder from who could they be? Could they be from Daisuke? Or maybe from…..Kakashi?........no can't be! Don't put your hopes high Kurenai, he was drunk yesterday" _she thought sighing as she finished her shower and got out.

Kakashi finished preparing the breakfast and was waiting for Kurenai at the table that was in the terrace, he closed his eyes for a moment letting the ocean's breeze strike his face

"nice, isn't it?!"

Kakashi opened his eyes to see no other than Kurenai sitting opposite to him at the table "yeah, it is" he replied softly

"I just want you know, that I never do this"

"I know, you already told me yesterday" he replied taking a sip of his coffee

"no, really, I never, never do this"

Kakashi chuckled "I know, you already told me that like about 10 times since yesterday"

"cause you know, I was never drunk in my life, I don't get drunk"

"don't worry, your reputation will survive, I won't tell anything" replied Kakashi smiling

"I just wanted you to know, because I-"

"never do this, I get it Kurenai" replied Kakashi lazily

"and I-"

"don't get drunk I know"

"no, I wanted to say that I-"

"it's ok Kurenai I know you don't get drunk, and you never do-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!!!" yelled Kurenai annoyed

"perdón mi princesa" replied Kakashi sarcastically "you said?"

"ugh, I just wanted to say that" Kurenai begun angrily

_"she's going to scold me" _thought Kakashi, but to his surprise her expression changed

Kurenai smiled slightly blushing "I really had a great time yesterday, thanks Kakashi"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he heard "_did she just say that she had a great time?_" he thought to himself "…..you're welcome" he replied smiling "well I've to get ready now, I'll meet you at the reception" he said as he got up and headed towards his room.

After having a quick shower and getting dressed, Kakashi made his way towards the reception

"yes, how can I help you?" asked the girl behind the desk

"I want to check out" said Kakashi handing the keys to the girl

"Kakashi Hatake?!" asked the girl politely flipping through her papers

"yes" replied Kakashi

"and there should be another person with you…"

"Kurenai Yuhi, she'll be here any second" finished Kakashi

"yes, well Daisuke-san told me that you'll check out today, I hope you enjoyed your time here"

"yes….um…can I see the bill?" asked Kakashi

"don't worry about the bill, Daisuke-san told me that it's all on him"

"but can I see it?"

"sure" replied the girl handing to Kakashi the bill

Kakashi eyed the piece of paper he held in his hand, then he glanced over at the girl who seemed to be busy with her paperwork _"someone forgot to add some zeroes_" he thought smirking, he glanced at the girl again and after making sure that no one was looking he grabbed the pen that was on the desk and 'corrected' the bill _"that should do it" _

"thank you" he said handing the bill over to the girl

"have a nice day" replied the girl politely

"ready to go?" asked Kurenai who just entered the reception

"yeah" replied Kakashi and the two jonins made their way towards Konoha.

After a couple of hours Daisuke came to the resort to pay the bill

"welcome Daisuke-san, how's your day?" asked the girl blushing

"better when I saw you" he replied in a sweet tone making the girl blush harder

"you're here to pay the bill?" she asked

"yeah" replied Daisuke as the girl handed the bill over to Daisuke

He grabbed the bill smiling at the girl, but his expression quickly changed when he looked down at the bill "what!!!! 5000 RYO!!!!!!!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The longest chapter this far, hope you liked it, review! ^_^

PS: for misc, in the last chapter, Kurenai didn't kiss Daisuke because she didn't want to, and she didn't know that Kakashi was spying.


	12. Romeo and Juliet

The next day Kurenai was standing by the window in her room that overlooked at the backyard, it was a beautiful summer morning and she enjoyed the morning breeze stroking her face, her mind drifted away as she kept her gaze on someone that was swimming in the pool, she sighed happily humming a particular song under her nose, her cheeks going slightly pink _"he's SO hot!" _she thought eyeing absentmindedly as her wet roommate dove into the pool again

"Kurnai I'm borrowing your shirt for toady" came Anko's voice who as usual entered the room without knocking, she opened her friend's closet and took out the shirt that she wanted to borrow, but something wasn't right _"where is the usual 'Anko do you never knock!'?" _thought Anko as she looked at her friend that seemed to be in a different world, a grin came across her face "and I'm also borrowing your favorite skirt" she added but Kurenai still was humming something and didn't pay any attention "and your heals" Anko looked at Kurenai again from the corner of her eye "_since she's so generous I'll take that awesome dress that she never borrows" _grinned Anko as she took out the dress from Kurenai's closet and quickly ran to her room, she came back for some extra stuff since Kurenai really didn't care, well she did care but right now she just was in another world _"that's her problem if she drifted away" _grinned Anko taking another look around the room thinking what else she could borrow _"why's she sighing so much?! And…….she's blushing?" _Anko questioned herself taking a closer look at her friend _"wait a minute, Kakashi's swimming"_ she thought with a mischievous smirk "nice view?!"

"…….yeah" replied Kurenai sighing, Anko's giggling snapped her from her thoughts, her eyes widened realizing what she just said "I……I mean….I……I was watching the clouds" she added nervously walking away from the window

"a cloud named Kakashi" chuckled Anko making Kurenai blush

"Anko!"

"oh c'mon, you were blowing him with your eyes"

"that's not true, besides, you can't blew somebody with your eyes"

"but you just did" replied Anko grinning

"ugh, don't start this again" muttered Kurenai as she took a look around her room "why's my closet in a complete mess?"

Anko stiffened in her place "ah…..I was looking for the….the…..the black top that you hate so much"

"the one that has the sign of the hidden leaf?"

"…y..yeah, that one"

"you can have it if you want"

"thanks Kurenai" replied Anko

"well, time for breakfast, coming?" asked Kurenai at the door of her room

"yeah" replied Anko following behind her friend

As they were heading downstairs, they met Kakashi who was about to reach the stairs, Anko smirked as an idea stroke her head _"sorry Kurenai, but you can thank me later" _when there was only a couple of steps to reach the end of the stairs Anko pushed Kurenai forward causing her to fall right into Kakashi causing him in return to fall on his back with Kurenai on the top of him.

Badum, badum! Their hearts pounded faster as they both turned red, he could feel the warmth of her soft hands on his still wet bare chest as they both gazed into each other's eyes

"whoops! Sorry, my foot slipped" stated Anko innocently not even trying to hide the big grin on her face

"…..I…..I……I'm s…sorry" choked out Kurenai after awhile and quickly stood up

"…..n…no pr..problem" replied Kakashi blushing as he stood to his feet and went upstairs to his room

Kurenai gave Anko a sharp look "tea? coffee?" asked Anko with a shiny smile

"you are SO dead!" growled Kurenai

"you'll thank me when Kakashi junior will come to this world" stated Anko grinning making Kurenai, if possible, more redder than she already was

"SHUT UP ANKO!"

"or a little Kurenai!!!!" added Anko with a sparkle in her eyes

"when you'll snap out from your twisted dreams, mental hospital is not so far so I suggest you'll pay them a visit" replied Kurenai before she made her way towards the kitchen and prepared the breakfast, since it was so nice outside, they decided to have the breakfast in the backyard

"call for Kakashi" said Kurenai as she placed the plates on the table

Anko took a deep breath "BREAKFAAAAAASSSTTTTTTT"

"I said call not yell"

"sorry" apologized Anko as she sat by the table when Kakashi came out

"you're wearing the same t-shirt for about 2 weeks now, you could change it once in a while" said Kurenai as Kakashi came to sit

"true" added Anko as she begun to eat

Kakashi sniffed his shirt before looking up at Kurenai smiling "it can stay for another 2 weeks"

"ugh, you're disgusting" she said chuckling "and brush your hair, it looks like you've got grass growing out of it" she mocked

Kakashi grinned "that's odd" he said looking up at his hair "I planted tulips"

Kurenai tried her best to hide her smile when Bull came holding a white rose in his mouth and placed it on Kurenai's lap "what have you brought Bull?" she asked looking down at the rose

"he found it at the front porch" answered Pakkun since Bull was the only dog who didn't talk

_"weird…..I didn't put the flower on the front porch toady, and definitely not a white rose"_ thought Anko

"your admirer changed his style, or you have a new one because the old one forgot to send you one?!" asked Kakashi looking at Anko with a smirk

Anko froze _"d..does he knows??" _

"it's not singed either" said Kurenai sniffing the delicate scent of the rose

" mi corazón, it looks like somebody is crazy about you" he stated sarcastically

"shut up" replied Kurenai playfully slightly blushing as she stood up and made her way towards her room leaving Kakashi and Anko alone at the table

"why was that?" asked Kakashi curiously

"huh?"

"why you were playing the rule of the secret admirer??"

"uh….huh……it wasn't me, what makes you think that?" asked Anko nervously

"I saw you"

"oh really, then maybe you should pay a visit to an oculist"

"my room is overlooking at the street, I SAW you, why did you do that?"

"…….ah……….um…….heheh………you see…………." Anko started to search for a good excuse in her head

"yeah????"

_"because I wanted to say to Kurenai that you sent them so she'll make the first move and tell you how she feels" _she thought to herself

"I'm listening"

Anko laughed nervously "because……because……because…..CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PASSED!!!" yelled Anko clapping

Kakashi blinked in surprise "huh?"

"I wanted to see if you'll figure it out, since you're a genius you know, it was a test so I'll officially accept you as my roommate, and you passed!!!!

"really?" asked Kakashi unsure

"yeah, but since Kurenai now has a real secret admirer she doesn't has to know about it" answered Anko with a big shiny smile showing all her teeth

Kakashi chuckled "this was the worst excuse I've ever heard in my whole life"

"what a shame, I was going to give you a reward for solving the mystery of the secret admirer, but since you're making fun of it…" Anko mocked

Kakashi's ears perked at the word reward "wait, there's a reward?"

"not any more" replied Anko sighing

"oh c'mon, I'm your official roommate now am I?"

"hmm…." Anko thought for awhile "ok, you're a fan of Icha-Icha right?"

"you have a book for me?!!!" he asked happily

"of course not, I wouldn't touch this filth, but…"

"but what?"

"I have some good news for you"

"really?"

"I heard that the local bookstore brought the brand new series of-" Anko begun but was cut of by Kakashi who suddenly stood up from his chair

"AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!" he yelled and quickly ran to his room to get dressed

Anko blinked "a BIG fan I assume"

Kurenai went to meet her team at the training field as their training begun, not too far away team 7 was also training, Kakashi more interested in his new book that he just bought on his way here, was sitting on a tree's branch with his back laid against its' trunk, hiding under the leave's shadows from the hot summer sun rays that were boozing right above them, but even though his book was wide open in the front of him his attention was directed to one specific kunoichi eyeing her from head to toe as he drifted away in his own thoughts, daydreaming about how it would be to be with her, he watched her absentmindedly as she pulled her long dark hair up in a bun held by a senbon she just took out from her pouch, leaving some curls freely falling down her face, her hair bothered her a little in her training and it also was too hot to train with her hair down, Kakashi sighed at the sight of Kurenai's bare neck, now that she pulled all her hair up _"ahh how I would like to be the senbon in her hair" _he thought returning to drift away in his thoughts that were brutally disturbed by Naruto

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!!" yelled Naruto causing Kakashi to come back to reality

"huh?....did you say something?" asked Kakashi who returned to read his book

"not only you were 30 minutes late, but you also don't give us any attention!!" growled the blonde

"just continue what you were doing Naruto" replied Kakashi lazily not taking his gaze away from his book

"so you can return to peek at your roommate?" asked Sasuke with a smirk making Kakashi blush

_"this boy is too clever" _thought Kakashi

"which roommate?! Where?!!!!" asked Naruto turning his head around

"should I tell to Kurenai sensei what were you doing?" mocked Sakura

Kakashi's eyes widened _"..ho…how did she know?!!!"_

Naruto rubbed his head confused "what has Kurenai sensei to do with it?"

"Naruto! You don't know" begun Sakura but Kakashi quickly cut her off

"who wants some ramen! my treat!!!!!" he yelled quickly catching Naruto's attention

"that's awesome sensei!! lets go" replied Naruto and quickly ran towards Ichiraku's

Kakashi sighed _"I'm going to regret it later" _

The night fell and Anko as usual was watching the TV while Kakashi was fixing something in the kitchen humming something under his nose

"are you done yet! I'm starving!!!" yelled Anko

"remind me, why am I actually frying these potatoes for you?" asked Kakashi

"because you're my official roommate now"

"maybe you meant official slave" muttered Kakashi

"if you want to see your new book again, I suggest you better hurry up with my fries!!"

Kakashi's eyed widened "you took my book?!!!!"

"I didn't take it…….I hid it" replied Anko grinning

Kakashi at the thought of not seeing his book again quickly finished the frying and handed a plate full of fries to Anko "now my book"

"it's under the sink in the kitchen" she replied as Kakashi made his way towards the kitchen again and found his precious book "by the way" Anko begun as Kakashi came to sit on the couch angular to the one where Anko sat "why are you so happy today?"

"happy? I'm not happy" replied Kakashi opening his book

"you were humming and singing in the kitchen"

"so what? I don't see anything weird in that"

_"the weird is that you were humming the same song as Kurenai" _thought Anko giving Kakashi a suspicious look

Kakashi looked up from his book "what?"

Anko grinned "are you happy because you finally have something to read, or because Daisuke was supposed to come today but he didn't?"

Kakashi's eye widened "ah…heh…..I'm not jealous about this maldito if that's what you're trying to say" he replayed returning his gaze to his book

"you can tell me Kakashi, your secrets will be save with me" stated Anko proudly

"yeah, right! that save that the next day the whole Konoha will know" replied Kakashi sarcastically

"you're mad! You can't stand him around her don't you, you my dear friend are j.e.a.l.o.u.s"

"I'm not mad, and I'm NOT jealous"

"yes you are"

"no, I'm not, I just think that they don't fit for each other that's all"

"I'm very convinced" replied Anko sarcastically

"your fries are getting cold" he said changing the subject as he stood up and made his way towards the terrace.

Kurenai was sitting on the swing in the backyard near the pool reading a book with Bull's head on her lap who enjoyed her rubbing his head with her other hand while Urushi the white one was sleeping on the ground next to her left foot

"may I join?!" came Kakashi's voice making Kurenai look up from her book

"if you'll promise to keep your mouth shut, I'm reading a book" replied Kurenai returning her gaze on the book

"don't worry, I'm here to do the same thing" replied Kakashi taking a seat next to Kurenai on the swing "they seem to like your company" he added softy

Kurenai looked down at the two dogs besides her "yeah" she replied with a smile "how old are they?"

"Bull is 5, and Urushi is 3"

"and how about the rest?" asked Kurenai with her gaze still on Kakashi's dogs

"Pakkun, Biscuit are 1, Guruko is 2-"

"and Guruko is the one with?"

"the little one with brown falling ears"

While Kurenai and Kakashi were having a conversation three other figures joined them, although without Kakashi and Kurenai knowing about it

"is he going to talk about how cute I am? I'm so flattered" stated Pakkun in a low tone

"no, because he's going to talk about how cute I am" replied Biscuit

"shuu, I'm trying to eavesdrop here" interrupted Anko

"boss is going to be mad if he'll find out that we eavesdropped" said Biscuit

"and who said that he'll find out!" replied Pakkun

"he will if you won't SHUT UP" growled Anko, the two dogs nodded and joined the conversation again

"Shiba is the one with the black crest on his head, he's 3, Uhei is the one with the bandages, he's 5, and Akino is the one with the glasses, he's 4" finished Kakashi

"why's he wearing sunglasses anyway?" asked Kurenai

"I have no idea" replied Kakashi chuckling "so which one you like the most?"

"all of them are cute, but the prettiest is…….."

"Pakkun of course, say Pakkun!!!"

"in your dreams, she'll say Biscuit"

"if you'll not shut up I'll make the two of you the ugliest dogs in the whole universe" growled Anko hitting Pakkun's and Biscuit's heads

Kurenai thought for awhile before replying "Urushi" Bull howled in a low tone looking up at Kurenai "but you're cute too Bull" she said with a smile making the dog all happy again

"WHAT!!!" Pakkun's and Biscuit's jaws dropped

"Urushi???? Who's he! a German Shepherd" Biscuit stated sarcastically

"she just didn't touch my cute, soft warm, supple and pink pads" stated Pakkun

"what?! I'm younger than you, that means that my pads are cutter, softer warmer, suppler and pinker than yours" replied Biscuit as the two dogs hold up their pads and argued about who have cutter ones

"gosh! I swear to god, if you two will not shut up I'll cut off you tongues and all of your legs and throw them to trash along with YOUR STUPID PINK PADS!!!!" growled Anko crating a terrified look on the dogs' faces

"what are you reading?" asked Kakashi

"Romeo and Juliet, written by William Shakespeare , if you ever heard about him" mocked Kurenai

"I'm not so stupid" replied Kakashi

"sorry, but how someone who read porn can understand true poetry"

"whoa lady, that's not a porn" replied Kakashi holding his new Icha-Icha book

"ow really?" asked Kurenai sarcastically

"it's a classic and beautiful love story between two people………with some extra hot scenes"

"yup, which makes it a porn" replied Kurenai "now excuse me I want to read my book now" she added returning to do what she was doing before

There was a silent between the two for awhile until Kakashi broke it

**"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!" **recited Kakashi with his gaze directed into the pool

Kurenai looked up from her book, her jaw dropped at the sound of Kakashi reciting the verses "why I'm not surprised that you know these verses, and that's probably it" replied Kurenai

Kakashi moved his head meeting Kurenai's gaze

**"They may seize  
On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand  
And steal immortal blessing from her lips,  
Who, even in pure and vestal modesty,  
Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin."**

Kurenai felt her heart starting to pound as her cheeks went slightly pink, she stayed silent for awhile until she managed to spoke out not taking her gaze away from Kakashi's

_**"Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,**___

_**Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."**___

**"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."**

_**"Come, gentle night, — come, loving black browed night,**___

_**Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die,**___

_**Take him and cut him out in little stars,**___

_**And he will make the face of Heaven so fine**___

_**That all the world will be in love with night,**___

_**And pay no worship to the garish sun.**__**"**_

**"This torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here  
Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her,  
But Romeo may not."**

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kakashi was reciting her favorite poetry, she felt her heart pounds faster each time a verse escaped his lips, they recited whatever came to their minds, Kakashi have read this poetry a long time ago when he used to be bored and he was actually surprised that he still remember some of it, and then without noticing they found their selves reciting the whole act

**"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.****"**

_**"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.**__**"**_

"do you think they're going to kiss???" asked Biscuit curiously

"who knows" replied Pakkun

"uuuuuuu, I'm so excited" stated Anko joyfully

**"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

_**"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."**_

"they're doing pretty well, it's like watching a movie" stated Anko

"yeah, but that stupid bulldog is ruining the mood, it's Romeo and Juliet and not Romeo, Juliet and the ugly dog" muttered Pakkun

"shuu, I don't understand a word they're saying so shut up and let me concentrate" interrupted Biscuit

"**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

_**"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.**__"_

"GO BOSS!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" cheered up Biscuit

"oh my god!! Pakkun if they'll kiss each other I'll let you sleep in my bed" stated Anko happily hugging Pakkun

"………y..you're…..c….chocking….m..me"

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."**

_**"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."**_

"OH MY GOD!!! He's leaning in, he's leaning in!!!!!!" yelled Anko softly so they'll not hear her

"oh, I can't stand this pressure, I'm just a dog" muttered Pakkun

"he could lean in a little faster, what is he waiting for?!!!!" asked Biscuit

Kakashi never felt so nervous before, he couldn't breath, he could hear his own heart beats echoing in his ears, blood rushing throw his veins heating up his whole body, and so felt Kurenai, she closed her eyes giving in to the moment, giving in to her emotions, waiting for his lips to took hers in an embrace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

And the chapter ends here guys! *evil grin* hahaha , hope you liked this chapter, review please!!! ^_^

Yeah misc, you guessed right, Anko was the one who was sending the flowers ;)


	13. Leave a Message

"BLOODY HELL!!!!" shouted all the three from the tree not so far from where Kurenai and Kakashi were

Anko had her hands on her heart as her eyes sparkled in happiness "Asuma, you're missing the time of your life"

"c'mon boss! Just a little bit closer" cheered Biscuit

"oh god! This tension! I'm going to explode"

Rinng, rinng, rinng. Someone's cell rang

Kakashi and Kurenai flinched and quickly pulled back looking away blushing like hell before Kakashi could even touch her lips

Rrinng, rinng, rinng the phone still rings

Pakkun and Biscuit gave Anko a deadly glare "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!"

"shuuu, maybe they won't notice us"

"YA THINK?!!!" the dogs asked sarcastically

Kakashi rubbed his head nervously, his cheeks still red his heart pounding hard against his chest

Rinng, rinng, rinng.

Kurenai looked up at the tree in the front of her "Anko your phone's ringing"

"jezz, I knew it, boss will scold us for this" said Biscuit worriedly

"shuuu, shut up! No one's here" growled Anko

Rinng, rinng, rinng

"it's all your fault! Humans and their stupid technology" grumbled Pakkun

"wait! Did you hear that?" asked Biscuit

"I didn't hear anything" replied Anko when suddenly there was a sound of wood breaking, the three looked down at the branch and before anyone could do anything the branch broke and the three fell to the ground with a loud thud

Anko quickly stood to her feet sweeping off the dust "OH HI!!! You were here!!! I haven't noticed" she said innocently looking at Kakashi and Kurenai with a shiny smile

Rinng, rinng, rinng

"ANSWER THAT STUPID PHONE!!!!!!!!!" yelled both Pakkun and Biscuit

Anko looked at the caller ID before she answered "Hi Asuma, I'll kill ya later, bye"

"what were you doing up there?" asked Kurenai raising her eyebrows

Pakkun looked at Biscuit "quick! pretend that you're asleep" Biscuit nodded and both dogs laid down on the ground

Anko rubbed her head rolling her eyes around trying to think of some good excuse "ha ha, that's a funny story actually……." She chuckled nervously

Kakashi couldn't stand the pressure, he needed some fresh air…alone, he stood up to his feet and looked down at Kurenai "well…….I have a mission tomorrow….goodnight" he said with a smile still slightly blushing

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi "…goodnight…Kakashi" she replied smiling her cheeks a little pink

Kakashi rolled his eyes nervously rubbing his head "…so..goodnight" and with that he headed to his room

Pakkun and Biscuit sighed in relief as his master disappeared "phew!! It went better than I thought" stated Biscuit as he came to sit

"and remember, if he'll ask what were we doing say I don't remember"

Kurenai finally snapped out from her thoughts and made her attention to Anko again "so Anko?"

Anko laughed nervously "you see, someone stole my phone…….and…and I went after him……he turned out to be a ninja!...........and then there…..there was a fight……and…..and…and I used substitute jutsu…that's how I ended up on the tree, then my cell rang!"

"Anko, you were sitting in the living room"

"…..I…..I did……you see I wanted to call Asuma…..but….but my cell was out of range..so I stepped outside……and….and that's when that ninja attacked me and grabbed my phone and ran away…….ahh….eh……ha! you know the rest"

"out of range?" asked Kurenai sarcastically

"yeah! Can you believe it!! I'm going to call Konoha's telecom and technology service, they should fix it, goodnight" replied Anko with another shiny smile and quickly ran to her room leaving Kureani alone in the backyard.

Kurenai exhaled deeply, he heart pounding hard each time Kakashi came to her mind "_was he really going to kiss me?" _she thought feeling her cheeks going red again, she sighed again as she stood to her feet _"well, I also have a mission tomorrow, I should prepare myself and get some sleep"._

Next morning Kakashi was laying in his bed eyeing the ceiling, he hadn't slept well as he was tossing in his sheets all night long thinking about Kurenai and the last night when he almost kissed her _"ahh Kurenai, I do like you a lot, maybe even more, and I don't want to hide it anymore, but do you feel the same way about me?" _he thought sighing _"should I kiss her, or ask her out first? Or maybe I'll just go and tell her how I feel?..............this is so confusing, I can believe that I'm actually nervous about this, if I'll kiss her first she may slap me and yell at me, and possibly will hate me more than she already does, if I'll tell her how I feel and it'll turn out that she doesn't feel the same way about me, I'll look like a complete idiot and I don't think I'll be able to look at her oh so beautiful face again………….I'm melting again, ok Kakashi concentrate! So the best thing I can do is to ask her out, if she'll say yes it'll be a good sign and then later at the date I'll kiss her and tell her how I feel, or no, I'll tell her how I feel first and then kiss her, but what if she won't agree to go on a date in the first place??? I'm thinking too much" _he shook his head and sighed again, he moved his head to his right and looked at the watch the was on the drawer next to him _"gosh, it's already 8! I am so late, I'll better get going" _he came to sit on the edge of his bed and ruffled his hair with his both hands _"I need COFFEE" _he yawned and stretched his arms over his head "_and a cold shower" _he slightly slapped his cheeks in order to wake him up before he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom.

After having a cold shower he headed downstairs to the kitchen _"home alone?!" _he thought to himself as it seemed that everyone was already out, which reminded him that he was about an hour late for his student who are waiting for him in their usual rendezvous spot, he fixed himself a breakfast and had his wonderful coffee, after that he got dressed and went to meet his students.

It was already late evening when Kakashi finally got to his apartment, he blinked in surprise when he saw the living room, the lights were turned off and only candles lightened the room, Anko was there wearing a short black strapless dress

"Anko! For me?? You didn't have to" said Kakashi sarcastically

"get lost, I have a date with Asuma so I want you to get out of here for the next 5 hours" replied Anko

"5 hours?! What am I suppose to do?"

"that's no my problem, now seriously get out, Asuma will be here any minute"

"no way! I'm dirty, tired and hungry, I want to have a nice shower, a good meal and –"

"yeah yeah yeah, then stay in you room and don't get out until tomorrow"

"let me at least have a dinner"

"ok, just hurry up before Asuma will show up" replied Anko turning on the lights, Kakashi made his way to the kitchen, he made for him a sandwich and a cup of hot tea, when he was about to have a bite the door bell rang

"this is Asuma, now go to your room"

"hai" replied Kakashi and made his way to his room taking the sandwich and the tea with him, as he was about to reach the stairs he turned around as he wanted to ask Anko something

"by the way-"

"Kakashi, to your room" demanded Anko turning off the lights again

"ok, ok, I just wanted to ask you about Kurenai, I haven't seen her today at all"

"she's on a mission, she'll back tomorrow evening, now to your room"

"ok" replied Kakashi and headed upstairs

"by the way Hatake, take these little devils with you" stated Anko pointing at Pakkun and Biscuit who were hiding behind the couch

"how did she knew??" asked Biscuit

"probably from your smell" answered Pakkun

"c'mon guys" called Kakashi, the dogs obeyed and followed their master to his room.

After having his dinner, Kakashi went to the bathroom and had a shower, when he got to his room his precious little dogs were sleeping, or so he thought, he grabbed his phone and entered the contact list, he scrolled down the numbers until he reached Kurenai's "_should I call her?" _he thought eyeing her name on his phone, he stayed like this for a couple of minutes hesitating if he should call or not _"I have nothing to lose" _he thought sighing and dialed her number, he stood up and walked around the room waiting for Kurenai to pick up

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep **

_"ugh, the answering machine, well I think I'll just have to call her later" _thought Kakashi hanging up _"or I'll just leave her a message" _he thought dialing Kurenai's number again

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep**

**Beep **

_"she's so cute………………….…….ow the message right" _Kakashi shook his head before he spoke "hey! It's me……..how are you?........I…I was looking for you the whole day, and Anko told me that you're on a mission and won't come back till tomorrow…….and……..you're probably wondering why am I calling…..you see…….I…………I just……wanted to- "

**Beep **

"shit….I have to call again" Kakashi sighed and dialed Kurenai's number again

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep**

**Beep **

"Hi, it's me…….again………I……I called you just awhile ago and………..and well……you have regards from Bull and Urushi……….I'm stuck in my bedroom because Anko has a date with Asuma in the living room………..you're probably thinking why am I actually telling this to you…….well……..it's not the reason why I called…….I wanted to-"

**Beep**

"shit….." sighed Kakashi "wait a minute, I forgot to introduce myself, how she would know who is me, I have to call"

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep**

**Beep **

"yo!! It's me…again………I called you before and I forgot to tell you who I was………I just…..wanted to….tell you that the one who called earlier was me……Kakashi…….Kakashi Hatake……..your roommate……..well…..since you already know who was me from before….I………I wanted to…..ask….you…..if you……would like to-"

**Beep **

"shit…..oh my god! Of course she would know who was me from before from the caller ID, now she'll think I'm stupid……I have to call"

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep**

**Beep **

"hey it's me……..Kakashi…..…again……..I forgot that my name will appear in the caller ID…………..and that's why I called earlier to tell you that me form earlier was me………..Kakashi………..just so you'll not think that I'm stupid or something………..anyway that's not the reason why I called…..I just wanted to ask if you wo-"

**Beep**

"shit…." Kakashi sighed and threw himself on his bed as he got tired from walking around the room "I have to call"

**Hey it's Kurenai, if it's something important leave a massage after the beep**

**Beep **

"hey! Ok, the reason why I called earlier was because I wanted to ask you out……I mean……if you would like to go with me……on a date…….it could be ramen or anything really, you will choose, if you'll agree of course, so I-"

**There has been an error and your message has been deleted, if you want to record the message again enter –**

"fuck" sighed Kakashi putting his phone away

"the word on f!!!" said Pakkun and Biscuit in unison

Kakashi flinched at the sound of his dogs, he quickly came to sit on his bed and looked at his awake doggies that were sitting by the window "you were eavesdropping??!!!!!!!"

"no" replied Biscuit innocently

"we were here before you decided to call, so we weren't eavesdropping, you would call it eavesdropping if you were in the room and we were outside sticking our ears to the door" explained Pakkun

"you were pretending to be asleep" growled Kakashi

"we weren't" defended Biscuit "but everyone would wake up after hearing 'I HAVE TO CALL' about………how many times you said it…..oh right 4 times"

"you made a complete idiot from yourself" mocked Pakkun

"Pakkun………..SHUT UP!" yelled Kakashi with red cheeks

"you're useless! You're 26 years old, and you can't ask a girl out" stated Pakkun

Biscuit nodded in agreement "yeah, what's wrong with you anyway, yesterday you were going to kiss her and today you can't leave a stupid message, is it really easier for you to recite this non understandable verses from Rami and Juli -"

"Romeo and Juliet" corrected Kakashi sighing

"I'm just a dog, I don't care if it's Rami and Juli or Ramiro and Jasmine or-" Biscuit begun to be cut off by Pakkun

"the point is that, is it really that hard to pick up the phone and say 'Hi it's me Kakashi, would you like to go out with me'?"

_"I'm pathetic……my dogs are lecturing me how to ask a girl out" _thought Kakashi sighing as he throw himself on the bed again

"listen up! If you'll not ask her out I will" stated Pakkun

Kakashi laid on his back and sighed covering his face with his pillow "right! I'm sure she'll be thrilled to go out with you"

"baka, not with me, I'll go and tell her that you want to go with her on a date" replied Pakkun

"just try and you're dead" warned Kakashi from under his pillow

"you have time till the end of this week, if you won't ask her out you can be sure that I will"

"and if something ^god forbid^ will happen to Pakkun I'll carry on his last mission and ask her out" stated Biscuit

"I AM SO LUCKY" chuckled Kakashi sarcastically

"no need to thank us Boss" replied Biscuit with a smile when suddenly the phone rang, but Kakashi didn't seem to care about it and just continued to lay on his back with his pillow over his face

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Pakkun and Biscuit looked at each other before they looked at Kakashi who still had the pillow on his face

Biscuit was the first to speak "um…….boss???"

"what?" asked Kakashi lazily

"your phone is ringing" said Pakkun

"I don't feel like getting up to answer it"

Rinng, rinng, rinng

"boss???"

"what?"

"it's still ringing" stated Pakkun

Kakashi sighed under his pillow "I'm too depressed to talk right now"

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Biscuit jumped on Kakashi's bed "boss???"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"jezz" muttered Biscuit, he took the still ringing phone in his mouth and took it to Pakkun "do you know how to answer?" he asked in a low tone so Kakashi won't hear them

Pakkun eyed the strange device "I don't have fingers anyway so I'll just hit it with my cute pink pads, it'll either work or either shut the stupid ringing" whispered Pakkun and so he gently hit the phone with his pad and to their surprise it worked, he even managed to turn on the speaker

**"hey" **

Kakashi's eyes widened under his pillow "_Kurenai?!!!!!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, thanks for all you reviews *hugs* Daisuke is coming back in the next chapter, and there will be something special waiting for him from Kakashi…oops I said too much, anyway as usual don't forget to review and thanks 4 reading ^_^


	14. Back Home

Team 8 finally finished their mission and went to the hotel to spent the night there as it was too late to head back for Konoha, they checked in and got the keys to their rooms, Kiba Shino and Akamaru shared a room while Kurenai and Hinata shared another room

"ok guys, have some rest now, I'm proud of you all" stated Kurenai proudly to her team

"thanks, Kurenai sensei" replied Kiba with a smile

"be ready tomorrow at 7" said Kurenai before she turned to Hinata "you're coming with me, or you want to stay with your teammates for awhile?"

"…no…I'll go with you" replied Hinata softly

Kurenai returned her attention to the boys "then goodnight guys"

"goodnight" replied Shino

"goodnight sensei, goodnight Hinata" waved Kiba with a smile

"rugh" barked Akamru goodbye as well

"…goodnight" replied Hinata and she with her sensei went to their room

The room was small but cozy, it had two single sized bed, a desk right under the window and a small closet, there was also a small bathroom and a small balcony that overlooked at the park

Kurenai took a look at the small room "nice"

"..yeah..it is" nodded Hinata softly

"well, I'm going to have a shower" said Kurenai as she entered the bathroom, after the shower she got out and found Hinata sitting in her bed "you can have a shower too Hinata"

The girl nodded and stood up "oh by the way Kureni sensei"

"what is it Hinata?"

"your phone was ringing when you were in the bathroom"

"thank you Hinata" replied Kurenai with a smile receiving one in return before the girl turned around and entered the bathroom, Kurenai came to sit on her bed and took out her cell form her bag "4 voice messages from Kakashi!" she felt her heart starting to pound when she saw his name on the screen, she even didn't noticed that she was smiling from ear to ear as her cheeks went slightly pink _"lets hear the message" _she thought smiling

**Cannot read the message. Cannot read the message **

Kurenai sighed "_well I guess I'll have to call him, maybe it's something important" _she thought and dialed Kakashi's number.

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Pakkun and Biscuit looked at each other before they looked at Kakashi who still had the pillow on his face

Biscuit was the first to speak "um…….boss???"

"what?" asked Kakashi lazily

"your phone is ringing" said Pakkun

"I don't feel like getting up to answer it"

Rinng, rinng, rinng

"boss???"

"what?"

"it's still ringing" stated Pakkun

Kakashi sighed under his pillow "I'm too depressed to talk right now"

Rinng, rinng, rinng

Biscuit jumped on Kakashi's bed "boss???"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"jezz" muttered Biscuit, he took the still ringing phone in his mouth and took it to Pakkun "do you know how to answer?" he asked in a low tone so Kakashi won't hear them

Pakkun eyed the strange device "I don't have fingers anyway so I'll just hit it with my cute pink pads, it'll either work or either shut the stupid ringing" whispered Pakkun and so he gently hit the phone with his pad and to their surprise it worked, he even managed to turn on the speaker

**"hey" **

Kakashi's eyes widened under his pillow "_Kurenai?!!!!!" _

"hi! I'm Biscuit"

"and I'm Pakkun"

**"….hey…is….is Kakashi there?" **asked Kurenai confused _"since when dogs know how to use the phone???" _

"he's too depressed to talk right now" replied Biscuit

Kakashi threw the pillow away from his face and quickly stood to his feet "give me the phone!"

**"…depressed? Is everything ok?" **

"yeah, he's blushing right now" grinned Pakkun taking the phone in his mouth and started to run around as Kakashi tried to retrieve his phone

_"he……he's…blushing?" _Kurenai questioned herself as her cheeks went red

"shut the hell up, and give me that stupid phone!" growled Kakashi trying to snatch the phone from Pakkun, Pakkun handed the phone over to Biscuit who took the phone in his mouth and hid himself under the bed

"he always blushes when you call" said Biscuit in a playful tone

Kurenai blushed like hell at the last comment **"um…..hehe can….can I talk to him?" **she asked nervously

"sure" replied Biscuit happily "hey boss! She wan- " before he could finish his sentence Kakashi grabbed his phone giving a deadly glare to his dog

"I'll deal with you later" muttered Kakashi as he laid on his stomach under his bed, he hit his head when he got up as he forgot that he was laying under his bed "ouch, damn it!!!" he cursed, his cheeks went red again when he heard Kurenai giggling _"she must've heard everything" _he thought as he quickly crawled from under the bed and raised to his full height "hey!!!" he greeted nervously rubbing his head

**"hey……um…is everything alright?"**

"yeah, yeah, everything is cool………..how was the mission?" he asked walking around his room

**"good….is that why you called?" **

Kakashi stiffened "aa…….um……what do you mean?"

**"well I found 4 voice messages from you"**

"………h…have you listened to them????"

**"no, I mean I was going to, but I couldn't, I don't know……some error or something like that"**

"ow……..I see" Kakashi sighed in relief "_thanks god" _

**"so…..what did you want to say?" **

"I………I……I just wanted to say……….."

"would you like to go on a date with me!!!" whispered both Pakkun and Biscuit in unison

Kakashi ignored the dogs and turned his face away from them

**"yes??"**

"I……I just wanted to…..to check up on you"

Pakkun and Biscuit hit their foreheads with their pads "he's useless"

**"ow…..well I'm fine"**

"…….glad to hear that"

**"……………"**

"……………"

"say something you moron!!!!" yelled Pakkun and Biscuit

"so………you're coming tomorrow?"

**"yeah, I'll be home at 7"**

"that's great…….um……….Kurenai?"

**"yes?"** badum, badum, her heart pounds harder in her chest

Pakkun and Biscuit jumped in the front of Kakashi "WOULD. YOU. LIKE. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. ME. ON. A. DATE" they said in unison slowly

Kakashi waved at the dogs and turned around blushing rubbing his head, he couldn't breath, he couldn't choke the words out "………….don't look out of the window, people will think that it's Halloween"

Pakkun and Biscuit fell to the ground

**"ugh, asshole"** growled Kurenai and hung up

Kakashi breathed out heavily throwing the cell on his desk "way to go boss" stated Biscuit sarcastically as Kakashi threw himself on the bed again

_"idiot! I'm a complete idiot" _thought Kakashi sighing

Pakkun rolled his eyes "you're not useless, you're HOPELESS!!!"

"I know" replied Kakashi throwing the pillow over his face again.

Hinata finished her shower and got out to the room, she saw her sensei standing by the window muttering something angrily under her nose

"um…….Kurenai-sensei….are you alright?" the girl asked softly

"I'VE HAD IT!!!!!" yelled Kurenai throwing her phone on the bed "I don't get him, first he said that I'm ugly, then that my face didn't look bad, then he saved my life and found for me my bracelet, that's when I thought that he's actually a very nice guy, then he insults me again, and then there's this other guy, and he's jealous, and then we had a wonderful time together, and the next day he recited my favorite poetry and I swear that he was going to kiss me, and now he called, and guess Hinata, guess what did that asshole do?!" asked Kurenai angrily

Hinata stared at her sensei with shocked expression on her face _"that…that was so sudden" _she thought blinking her eyes in disbelieve what her sensei just told to her

"HE INSULTED ME AGAIN!!!!" growled Kurenai "ugh!!! I hate him….I need some fresh air" and with that she opened the door and stepped outside

"but…….Kurenai sensei….you're wearing your pajamas" stated Hianat

Kurenai suddenly stopped walking and glanced at herself, she was wearing the pajamas' baggy pans and a white undershirt that showed off her bra "oh my god!" she turned red and quickly returned to her room shutting the door behind her with a thud, Hinata flinched at sound of the door being shut, she stared at her sensei not knowing what to do or what to say

"um……sensei…….is everything alright?......you seem to be……angry?"

"I'm fine! Cool! never been better" replied Kurenai sarcastically

"um…..eh……can I do something for you?"

Kurenai finally snapped out from her rage wave and realized that she said too much, she felt embarrassed as her cheeks went red again "no……..thank you Hinata" she spoke nervously

"…are…..you sure?"

"yeah, I'm sure" Kurenai replied with a smile, she felt kind of relieved that it was Hinata, she knew she could trust her and that she'll not make a fuss about what she just heard _"good that it wasn't Kiba…….or Anko" _she thought smiling at the thought of her bigmouthed friend

Hinata smiled at her sensei "goodnight then"

"goodnight" and with that the two kunoichies fell asleep in their beds, but Kurenai stayed awake for awhile eyeing the ceiling thinking about her conversation with Anko that she had in the morning

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Kurenai was having breakfast in the kitchen, she eyed the white rose that she found on the front porch when she woke up this morning _

_"morning!!!!!" came Anko's voice as she took a seat next to her friend on the island _

_"morning" replied Kurenai softly _

_"where's Kakashi?!"_

_"still sleeping, why are you asking?"_

_"too bad" said Anko sighing "I wanted him to make the breakfast"_

_"you can't do it yourself?"_

_"I can, but face it, his pancakes are awesome!!" _

_"true"_

_"another rose?" asked Anko grinning _

_"yeah" _

_"hum…." Anko thought for awhile _

_"what are you thinking of?" _

_"I think they're from Kakashi" _

_"from Kakashi?" chuckled Kurenai "what makes you think they're from him?" _

_"well think about it, he's horribly jealous about that guy Daisuke, but he didn't even flinch when you got the rose" replied Anko _

_Kurenai felt her cheeks going red "Anko you're just over thinking"_

_"no I'm not, you'll see"_

_Kurenai sighed "well, time will show who's my secret admirer" _

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

_"is that really you Kakashi?" _she thought sighing _"all these years………all these years I've been fighting my feelings, I didn't want to admit it but despite the fact that he's an arrogant an asshole and a jackass I…….I do really like him, maybe even more" _she thought feeling her heart starting to pound _"but….do you feel the same way about me?" _she questioned herself before her eyelids became heavy and fell asleep.

The next day Kurenai and her team arrived in Konoha at 6:30 pm, as they entered through the main gate, Daisuke passed them without saying anything, Kurenai looked at Daisuke from behind _"he didn't noticed me?" _she questioned herself "Daisuke-san?!" she called and ran towards him

"what?!" growled Daisuke as he turned around

Kurenai was shocked when she saw his face, a broken nose, cheek, and eyebrow, not to mention the ripped clothes "Daisuke-san! What happened to you?" she asked worriedly

"I've had it, I've had it with that copy ninja, I'm returning to my village" he growled

"w..why? did he do this to you?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, and you can thank your stupid friend for that" he growled and walked away.

Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his book while he was sitting on the couch in the living room, a loud thud made him look up from his book "Kurenai!" he greeted as he stood to his feet

"who do you think you are?" she growled angrily as she approached him

"huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused

"don't act like you don't know, why did you do that?!!!"

"do what?"

"I'm talking about Daisuke!!!!!"

"oh that" he replied rolling his eyes

"you don't have the right to butt in into my life!!! Why did you do that to him?!!!!"

"because he deserved it" replied Kakashi lazily

"and what did he possibly do to deserve it? Have you seen his face?!!!!!"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"you're going to tell me right now!!!!"

"look, he deserved it ok"

"you're going to apologize to him!!!!"

"I won't because I don't regret it, and if I'll ever see him again in this village I'll kill him" he replied in a cold tone

"what?!!!"

"you heard me"

Kurenai continued yelling at Kakashi but he didn't actually listen to what she was saying, he saw her lips moving but he didn't pay attention, because he didn't care, he didn't care that she was angry at him, because he did what he thought was right, he did it because he cares about her, because he didn't want to see her hurt, and thus without any warnings, without even thinking he grabbed her head pulling her closer to him pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it, their first kiss ^_^ so why did Kakashi beat the hell out of Daisuke? How will Kurenai react to Kakashi's sudden action? Find out in the next chapter! Review !!


	15. The Kiss

Kurenai was taken by surprise when she felt Kakashi's lips on hers, she stayed in shock not knowing how to react, was that really happening? She placed her palms on his chest and was about to push him away when he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss, hear heart pounded like crazy in her chest, heating up her body, rushing her blood through her veins, and that's when she gave in as she closed her eyes and got completely lost in her emotions. Kakashi didn't know if what he was doing was right or not, but it was already happening, and he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, his hear pounded hard in his chest as he held her closer to him, his pulse quickened feeling his veins pulsing inside his body.

Kurenai snapped out from her state when she felt his tongue running down her lower lip _"…..I…I can't do this" _she thought breaking the kiss, she looked to the ground refusing to meet his gaze, breathing heavily as he still held her close to him "…..d..don't…do….this again" she murmured softly gently pushing him away and ran upstairs to her room. Kakashi sighed looking to the ground, his heart still pounds in his chest remembering what just happened, he came to sit on the couch and sighed again _"did I go too far?" _he questioned himself with his hands in his hair, he couldn't take her out of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, the kiss that he yearned for so long, with the girl that he had a crush on her his entire life.

Kurenai entered her room and shut the door behind her, she leaned her back against it sighing, he heart pounds hard and her cheeks are still red, she traced her lips where he kissed her with her fingertips, still feeling his soft lips against hers as she bit her lower lip remembering the kiss "_I…..I didn't hate it at all" _she thought when a smile came across her face _"but this is Kakashi, my fellow jonin, we shouldn't……..we can't…….." _she sighed again as she threw herself on her bed _"he…kissed me…..and I liked it…..much" _she started to blush as her pulse quickened _"what should I do?! This is so confusing……….he used to pull my hair and make fun of me all the time…….and now he kissed me….he really did it……the guy that I……..that I had a crush on him my entire life kissed me, but still, he didn't have the right to beat up Daisuke like that, but I wonder why did he do that?"_ then she remembered something _"silver is for you and not gold…..t..the prophecy….was it referring to Kakashi??"._

Meanwhile Asuma was waking around the streets of Konoha smoking his cigarette when he spotted Anko sitting on the bench sighing, it was rare to see her like that so he approached her and took a seat next to her on the bench

"hey" he greeted with a smile kissing her cheek

"…hey" replied Anko sighing

"what's up?! You seem to be down"

"my plan is not working at all"

"what do you mean? I thought you told me that everything was going fine"

"it did, you see..Daisuke came today to the village, and I don't know what happened but Kakashi beat the hell out of him"

"what's wrong with that?"

"I met Kurenai awhile ago, and she was furious about what Kakashi did"

"how did she find out?"

"she met Daisuke at the gates, he told her that he doesn't want to have anything to do with her, and walked back to his village"

"and???"

"she was so pissed, I've never seen her that pissed before"

"why's she so mad at Kakashi?" asked Asuma confused

"she said that he doesn't has the right to butt in into her life, and beat Daisuke like that"

"but he deserved it, if I were Kakashi, I would've done the same thing"

"…what?!"

"I mean how she can be mad at someone who stood up for her"

"wait, wait! Did you just say that he stood up for her?"

"so she doesn't know what happened?"

"no, do you?!"

"yeah, I was with Kakashi when this happened"

"and you didn't tell me!!"  
"you didn't ask me"

"so?!!!"

"so what?"

"tell me every detail"

"well it started like that"

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Kakashi and Asuma were in the bar after they finished training with their teams, Asuma was as usual smoking and bubbling something to Kakashi, but he noticed that his friend didn't gave him any attention as his gaze were directed into a particular man that was sitting with someone at one of the tables inside _

_"Kakashi, you'll kill him with that deadly glare" commented Asuma chuckling _

_"I wish I could" replied Kakashi not taking his gaze away from the blonde man _

_"who's he?!" asked Asuma curiously _

_"Kaisuke..I mean Daisuke Takigawa" replied Kakashi coldly _

_"ahh the one that we meet in the club" _

_"yeah….the one that is hitting on Kurenai" replied Kakashi jealously _

_Daisuke was having a conversation with his friend who was having a drink with him_

_"so….where's your girl?" his friend asked _

_"she's on a mission" replied Daisuke _

_"what was her name?"_

_"Kurenai Yuhi" Kakashi's ears perked at the sound of her name, he didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help it, and so did Asuma _

_"so have you done it?" asked the black haired man _

_"not yet"_

_"what happened to you! loosing your charm" his friend mocked_

_"shut up! She'll be mine soon enough"_

_"the clock is ticking, you said one week remember, better prepare those 1000 RYO"_

_"what are they talking about?" Kakashi questioned himself _

_"I haven't lose yet, I still have some time"_

_"well, if you ask me, she doesn't look like she's going to sleep with you anytime soon, she even didn't let you kiss her" _

_"don't underestimate me, I bet that I'll drag her to bed, and I'm not going to lose" _

_Kakashi felt his blood starting to boil as he clenched his fists in rage "that bastard" _

_"don't be so sure, I'll win this time" stated his friend as he took another sip from his drink_

_"trust me, all women are the same, the bitch will be mine" _

_Kakashi heard enough, Asuma noticed that and when he was about to stop his friend he changed his mind "he deserves this, lets just enjoy the show" he thought with a smirk, Kakashi calmly walked towards Daisuke while Asuma made his attention to the bartender _

_"bartender!!" yelled Asuma raising his hand _

_"yes?!" asked the man_

_"any damage caused by the fight will be paid by that blonde over there" pointed Asuma _

_The bartender blinked in surprise "what fight?!"_

_Asuma begun the countdown "3...."_

_"Daisuke!" Kakashi spoke in a flat tone_

_"….2…." _

_Daisuke turned around in his chair "what?!!" _

_"……1"_

_Daisuke couldn't even blink when Kakashi punched him in his face causing him to fall from his chair to the ground, before the blonde could recover Kakashi grabbed him from the collar of his shirt lifting him up before he punched his face again this time sending Daisuke right to hit the table next to him breaking it under his weight, his friend backed back quickly and decided to step out, Daisuke quickly stood to his feet and launched a punch against Kakashi, but Kakashi easily dodged and punched the blonde on his stomach causing him to fall to his knees "you bastard!" growled Kakashi punching Daisuke's face again and thus he broke his cheek, he launched another punch towards Daisuke but this time Daisuke blocked and counterattacked with a punch hitting Kakashi's face, the blonde stood to his feet and threw another punch towards Kakashi which the silver haired jonin blocked with his forearm, he used his other free hand and grabbed Daisuke's wrist spinning it around its' axis, in order to prevent his wrist from being broken, Daisuke couldn't do anything more then turning around along with his wrist and forearm, as his forearm was pinned to his back Kakashi pushed him forward causing Daisuke to break another table as he fell to the ground, Daisuke one more time stood to his feet _

_"standing up for that trash Hatake" he remarked with a smirk_

_"don't call her like that" replied Kakashi in angry tone lending about 4 consecutive punches on Daisuke's face breaking his nose, before he could lend another punch Daisuke blocked it and kicked him back, he then quickly stood up and threw himself on Kakashi and the two flew through the glass window out to the street _

_"oh shit!" cursed Asuma and quickly stepped outside to watch the rest of the fight_

_Kakashi fell on his back along with the pieces of the broken glass, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura who were passing by blinked in surprise as they saw their sensei laying on the ground _

_"is that…." Sakura begun but Naruto finished for her_

_"Kakashi sensei!!!!" _

_"what is he doing?" asked Sasuke confused when Daisuke jumped on Kakashi but Kakashi rolled over and kicked Daisuke away and quickly stood to his feet, he charged towards Daisuke again who was now laying on the ground, he grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and punched him again with full force causing the blonde to hit the ground with a thud and coughed with blood_

_Naruto wanted to help his sensei, but when he was about to move he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, he looked up to see no other than Asuma "Asuma sensei! what are you doing?" _

_"don't get involved" stated Asuma _

_"but Kakashi sensei-"_

_"is fighting for a special person, so step aside and watch" _

_"is he fighting for Kurenai sensei!!????" asked Sakura with sparkles in her eyes_

_Asuma nodded with a smirk _

_"why he won't finish him off with a jutsu?? It'll be quicker this way" asked Sasuke _

_"but less exciting" replied Naruto "GO SENSEI!!!!!" he cheered _

_"and less romantic" added Sakura as they continued to watch the fight _

_The two men continued punching and kicking each other, Kakashi managed to dodge most of the attacks but Daisuke ended up on the ground with a broken eyebrow, and few broken ribs, finally Kakashi sharply lifted him up by his collar and pinned him to the wall _

_"I'll say it once so listen up, if I'll ever see you near her, if you'll ever try to hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands" threatened Kakashi in a cold tone and released Daisuke form his grip, Daisuke didn't say anything as he slid down the wall and hit the ground with his face all covered in blood "and I'll better never see you in this village again" added Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Daisuke wiped the blood off from him chin with his arm "what are you looking at?!" he growled at the crowd that gathered around him consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, and Konohamaru's squad, along with other people that were in the bar by that time_

_"loser" spoke Sasuke and walked off _

_"he kicked your ass! He kicked your ass!! He kicked your ass!!" sang both Naruto and Konohamru while dancing and shaking their butts towards Daisuke._

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

"that's pretty much it" finished Asuma

"whoa!!! And I missed that!!!!" replied Anko "oh my god!! I have to say this to Kurenai before she'll do something stupid" she added and ran towards her apartment.

Anko entered the apartment like a hurricane making Kakashi snap out from his thoughts

"WHERE'S KURENAI?!!!!!" she asked loudly

"….in her room" replied Kakashi confused

Anko ran upstairs but then changed her mind and ran downstairs towards Kakashi "man! I was right for making you my official roommate" she stated proudly

Kakashi blinked "…w..why?"

"you're my hero!" she exclaimed hugging Kakashi before quickly ran upstairs leaving the shocked jonin downstairs

_"what was that for?" _ Kakashi thought rubbing his head

Anko opened the door of Kurenai's room, as usual without knocking and entered inside to find her friend laying on her bed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!!!!"

Kurenai flinched at the loud sound of her friend and came to sit on the bed "Anko?!"

"OF COURSE ANKO, WHO ELSE?"

Kurenai blinked "eh….is everything ok?" she asked confused

"THE MAN OF YOUR LIFE IS SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM AND YOU'RE SLEEPING"

"..what are you talking about?"

"do you know why Kakashi beat up Daisuke?"

"..no"

"Daisuke made a bet that he'll drag you to bed in less than a week"

"what?!" asked Kurenai shocked and quickly stood to her feet

"and then called you a bitch, that's why Kakashi did what he did, he stood up for you Kurenai! he fought for YOU"

Kurenai was shocked and didn't know what to say _"he stood up for me and I still yelled at him, I'm so stupid, I even defended that bastard Daisuke, I'm so stupid, I'm so so so stupid" _Kurenai got lost in her thoughts when a sudden slap on her cheek woke her up

"Kurenai snap out of this!!"

Kurenai shook her head "Anko……"

"are you going to stand here like a Japanese version of status of liberty or do something about it?"

"you're right" replied Kurenai and got out from the room

"man! I'm good! I should make my own show!" stated Anko proudly

Kurenai slowly went downstairs, she found Kakashi sitting on the couch eyeing a white rose he was holding in his hand, Kurenai took a deep breath before she stepped into the living room

Badum, Badum "….you found it on the front porch?"

Kakashi looked up at her before he returned his gaze to the flower "no"

Badum, Badum

_**~Flashback~**_

_"I think they're from Kakashi" _

_"from Kakashi?" chuckled Kurenai "what makes you think they're from him?" _

_"well think about it, he's horribly jealous about that guy Daisuke, but he didn't even flinch when you got the rose" replied Anko_

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

Badum, badum, Kurenai felt her heart in her throat as her tongue went numb and her knees weak, she couldn't breath, she couldn't choke the words out, Kakashi then stood to his feet and took a couple of steps towards Kurenai "……t..that's from….me" he said softly with his cheeks slightly pink as he handed the rose to Kurenai

"I swear I'll bite him if he'll not kiss her now" whispered Pakkun that was peeking from the stairs

"yeah, and if you have your stupid phone with you I suggest to turn it off before you'll ruin everything like the last time" stated Biscuit looking at Anko

"yeah, yeah, just shut up and let me watch" replied Anko and the three returned to peek at the two in the living room

Kurenai finally managed to speak out "…K..Kakashi….the flowers…..were from you?"

Kakashi looked at her with a smile "only the roses, the jasmines were from Anko" he finished chuckling

"shit! That's great, and here I thought that he's cool" muttered Anko

"shuuuuuuuuuuu it's staring to get interesting" replied Pakkun and Biscuit in unison

Kurenai couldn't believe it "you…you are my…..secret admirer?!"

Badum, badum, his heart pounds, he can't breath but he managed to speak "…don't ask why, how……or when…..but I really like you Kurenai…….a lot" he finished blushing

Kurenai's cheeks went red "…but……but I'm ugly"

"no, you're not" replied Kakashi smiling as he got closer to Kurenai not taking his gaze away from her eyes

"Frankenstein's monster will go to a Halloween party as me"

Kakashi just smiled and didn't say anything as he placed his hands on Kurenai's waist and gently pulled her closer

"and……..I make…… sumo….wrestles…. look anorexic" she added softly before she felt Kakashi's soft lips on hers again, he kissed her softly and backed back only inches away from her lips, now it was Kurenai's turn, she hesitated for awhile before she pressed her lips against his in a short soft kiss, and that was when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer locking their lips in a deep tender kiss, he ran his tongue along her lower lip pressing for entry, this time she responded and opened her mouth enough for him to slide his tongue inside, the kiss stroke her like lightning, she could feel it on every inch of her body, sending shivers down her spine, enjoying him exploring her mouth with the tip of his tongue

"now I've seen it all" stated Biscuit with tears in his eyes

"owwwwwwwwww" sighed happily Anko and Pakkun in unison making the two break the kiss

"did we said that at loud?!" asked Pakkun

"now boss is going to kill us for sure" added Biscuit

"quick! to my room" yelled Anko and three went to hide in her room

Kakashi and Kurenai although not kissing any more, still held each other close, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he still had his hands on her waist, their faces only inches away as he rested his forehead against hers

"I have to teach them to stop peeking and eavesdropping" chuckled Kakashi

"it'll be easier to teach them than Anko though" replied Kurenai smiling kissing him softly again "your cheek is bruised" she added gently tracing the bruise on his cheek with her fingers

"it's nothing" replied Kakashi gazing into her eyes

"thank you for standing up for me….I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier"

"forget about it"

Kurenai look to the ground sighing "I was so stupid"

"hey…." Kakashi gently lifted her chin up "you can always make it up to me" he added with a smile

Anko had her ear glued to the door of her room

"damn it, I can hear anything form here"

"get out from the way" said Pakkun "I'll show you what is the meaning of true power"

"huh? What power?" asked Anko confused

"the power of my hearing" he answered proudly sticking his ear to the door

"you humans are really useless" added Biscuit also sticking his ear to the door

Kurenai looked at Kakashi smirking "how?" she asked playfully

"with a date"

"so what are they saying?!" asked Anko curiously

"he's asking her for a date" replied Pakkun

"when?" asked Anko excited

"shut up will ya!" stated Biscuit

"sounds great!" replied Kurenai smiling

"tomorrow at 8?!" asked Kakashi

"fine with me" replied Kurenai , Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers again in another deep tender kiss

"and????!" asked Anko

"tomorrow at 8" answered Biscuit

"where?!!!" asked Anko again

"he didn't say" replied Pakkun

"I think they're kissing now" stated Biscuit

"man! You two are really good" complemented Anko as she opened the door "CAN WE COME NOW!!" she yelled form upstairs

Kakashi was about to break the kiss but Kurenai stopped him by pulling him closer to her, after a couple of minutes Kurenai finally pulled away "….yeah..you can come now Anko"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you liked it ^_^ don't forget to review


	16. Star Gazing

It was already morning and Kurenai was the first to get up, she headed towards the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast , she flinched when suddenly someone wrapped his arms around her from behind

"buenos dias princesa" greeted Kakashi kissing Kurenai's cheek

"you scared me" replied Kurenai blushing, her heart pounds as he places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him, she can feel his breath on her neck that sends out chills all over her

"perdón" he replied "this is for you" he whispered kissing her earlobe as he held up a white rose and gave it to her

Kurenai looked down at the rose and took it in her hand "thank you, it's beautiful" she said softly with a smile

"not as beautiful as you" he said gently moving her hair to the other side and begun to kiss her neck, her blood rushed through her veins feeling the pleasure of his kisses as he moved his lips down and up her neck, he traced his lips up to her jaw right behind her ear before gently turning her round to face him

Kurenai threw her arms around his neck "what about the breakfast?"

"it can wait" he replied as he pressed his lips against hers in a deep soft kiss

"get a room" came Anko's voice causing the two to break the kiss and pull away both slightly blushing

"good morning Anko" greeted Kurenai returning to do what she was doing before Kakashi interrupted

"morning!" replied Anko joyfully with a grin before looking at Kakashi who was rubbing his head as he was lurking around the kitchen with his cheeks still lightly red "morning Kakashi!" "ahem, good morning Anko" replied Kakashi

"ohhhhh Kurenai, look! he's blushing, isn't that cute" remarked Anko grinning making his cheeks go red again.

The three had their breakfast and everyone headed to do their jobs, it was about 5:30 pm when Kurenai finally finished her work _"I have about 3 hours to get ready_" she thought as she rushed towards her apartment, she entered her room and opened her closet wide, now came the dilemma "what to wear????" she thought eyeing her clothes, 45 minutes passed and she still haven't decided what to wear, although her choice went up to two dresses, the first one was emerald sleeveless dress, with wide; bra-friendly tank straps and a v-neck, the dress was fitted and curve-hugging and also featured ruche details on the body and fell to mid-thigh length. The second one was a white sleeveless knit dress, with also a bra-friendly tank straps, a v-neck and a back line, the dress was banded below the bust line and flares to an A-line silhouette, ending at knee-length "_which one?!!!" _Kurenai thought when someone bust through he door

"here comes the rescue!!!!" yelled Anko as she entered inside "no need to thank me honey" Kurenai held the two dresses in her hands "so which one?" she asked

Anko eyed the two dresses carefully "hmmm……it's summer so wear the white one, you look flirty in it" she said grinning

"thanks Anko, what's the time now?"

Anko looked at her watch "it's 6:15"

"good, I have enough time to have a long bath" replied Kurenai and went towards the bathroom.

Kakashi finished his work and quickly made his way to his apartment and ran upstairs, he was running out of time as it was already 7:15 _"first I'll have a shower" _he thought making his way towards the bathroom, when he was about to put his hand on the knob of the door, the door opened revealing Kurenai wrapped only in a towel, the two blushed as their cheeks went thousand shades of red

"..I……I….a……." Kakashi had a hard time looking for words in his brain as he kept his stare on her wet body, after a while he snapped out of his state and looked away "..sorry"

"um…….you..can use the…bathroom now" she replied blushing and quickly went towards her room

"oh, Kurenai?!"

Kurenai stopped and turned around "…y..yes?"

Kakashi had his back to her "nice legs" he said grinning before he entered the bathroom, Kurenai blushed harder at his last comment but at the same time she found herself smiling before she entered the room to get ready.

Kakashi had a quick shower and after about 15 minutes got out from the bathroom and made his way towards his room, it took him about 10 minutes to decide what to wear due to lack of clothes, it was his first date with Kurenai after all and he wanted to look good, he wore his black jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket _"that would do it" _he thought before he got out from the room _"damn it, I forgot to buy the flowers" _he looked at the watch which said 7:45 _"I still have some time" _he quickly made his way towards the Yamanaka's flower shop, his eyes widened when he entered the shop, to his luck Ino was there along with Sakura who was helping her friend with her work

"my, my, I never thought you actually have anything else than your ninja outfit" grinned Ino "may I help you??"

"red roses please" he replied rubbing his head looking to the ground

"hai" replied Ino as she started to make the bouquet

"who're they for?!!!" asked Sakura joyfully

"uh…hee…n…no one special" replied Kakashi nervously

Ino finished the bouquet and handed it to Kakashi "here"

"….thank you….see ya later" said Kakashi after he paid and walked away

"say hi to Kurenai sensei for us" said both of the girls

Kakashi's cheeks went red _"h…how did they know?!!!!"_

"have fun at your date" added Sakura making Kakashi blush harder

Kakashi finally made it to the apartment exactly at 8, he didn't have to wait for too long before Kurenai went downstairs, his jaw dropped when he saw her, she was stunning, her hair was pulled up in a bun leaving some single curls falling down on each side of her face, the dress showed off all her feminine curves and Kakashi couldn't help but to stare at the beauty in the front of him

"..is those for me?" asked Kurenai

Kakashi snapped out at the sound of her voice "…yeah" he replied handing the bouquet of red roses to her

"thank you" replied Kurenai smiling "I'll just put them in a vase and we can go"

"sure" replied Kakashi as Kurenai went to look for a vase

After she placed the roses in a vase she returned to Kakashi who was patiently waiting for her with his hands in his pocket "ready?" he asked smiling under his mask offering his arm to her

"ready" replied Kurenai smiling wrapping her arm around his and got out form their apartment.

Their first destination was Sashuia, one of the fanciest restaurants in Konoha, after having a delicious dinner they sat by the table talking and laughing, until a song started to play in the background

Kakashi looked at Kurenai smiling "may I have this dance?" he asked offering his hand

Kurenai smiled back "of course" she replied taking his hand as they stood from the table and started to dance

_**I wanna love you and treat you right  
I wanna love you every day and every night.  
**_

He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into each others eyes losing their selves in the music, shifting their weight between their feet

"you look beautiful" he said softly

"thank you" she replied smiling not taking her gaze away from him

_**  
We'll be together with a roof right over our heads  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed  
We'll share the same room, yeah!- For Jah provide the bread**_

She slowly moved her hand up to his mask and lowered it down before he leaned in until their lips met in a long tender kiss

_**Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!  
I got to know - got to know - got to know now!**_

They broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, they looked at each other before she rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance until the song ended, but as the other song begun to play they decided to not let go of each other and continued what they were doing

"you're a good dancer" she complemented smiling, Kakashi smiled back before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he gently puckered his lips slightly and kissed her lower lip, he then pulled away putting about an inch between his and her lips, they gazed at each other smiling before he leaned in and kissed her lower lips again, this time parting his lips so her lip went between his, while he was kissing her lower lip she was kissing his upper lip before they switched so he was kissing her upper lip and she his lower, he applied a little bit of pressure closing his lips before he pulled away

"and a great kisser" she added sighing

"c'mon, I have also other plans for tonight" he said with a smirk pulling his mask up on his face ,he grabbed her hand and together got out from the restaurant after paying the bill.

They walked through the streets hand in hand in silence, Kurenai wondered what Kakashi had planned for the rest of the night

"where are we going?" she asked curiously

"you'll see" he replied as they made their way towards their second and final destination

"ok, now close your eyes" said Kakashi before they even reached the place

"why?"

"I'm trying to be romantic here!" he mocked "now close your eyes"

Kurenai chuckled "you're not going to kidnap me are you?" she asked playfully

"I haven't thought about it, sound like a good idea actually" he said grinning "now close your eyes"

"ok, here, I've closed my eyes and?"

"don't peek" he warned as he took her hand and started to walk

"I won't"

"I don't believe you" he replied covering her eyes with his hand as they continued to walk

"ok, can I look now?"

"not yet" replied Kakashi, Kurenai sighed and after a couple of minutes they've finally stopped

"can I look now?"

"you can look" he replied as Kurenai slowly opened her eyes

"Kakashi, this is……..it's so beautiful" she said eyeing the place, they stood on the top of the hokage's faces, there was a blanket laying on the ground, candles were placed around lightening the place, rose petals were thrown on the blanket and all the way around it "picnic at night?" she asked happily

"this too, but we're here mainly for star gazing" he replied "look what I got for you" he added pointing at the telescope

Kurenai's eyes brightened "oh my god! From where did you get this?" she asked as she made her way towards the device

"I have my ways"

"you didn't steal it did you?" she asked playfully

"um……..eh.." Kakashi begun rubbing his head

"oh my god! You stole it!!"

"now now, there's a difference between stealing and borrowing" he replied in defense

"you borrow it?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"yeah"

"from where??"

"um……..from the shop?"

"you stole it"

"no, I borrowed it, so be careful couz I have to return it" he replied smiling

Kurenai just giggled and returned her attention to the telescope, they've spent almost an hour gazing at the stars through the telescope, Kakashi wasn't very interested in it, but he liked to look at Kurenai smiling form ear to ear, and he enjoyed to listen to her telling the stories about each constellation she found

"it's cool….boring but cool" said Kakashi lazily

"it's not boring!" replied Kurenai

"ok" shrugged Kakashi as he made his way towards the blanket "coming?"

Kurenai smiled as she made her way towards the blanket and laid next to Kakashi gazing the stars above them

"so, what do you see?" asked Kakashi

"you see the set of stars over there?" she asked pointing at the sky

"aha"

"it's phoenix"

"the only thing I see is a bunch of shiny dots glued to the sky"

Kurenai giggled "well it's more visible through the telescope"

"they still remains a bunch of shiny dots glued to the sky"

"The phoenix supposedly resembled a large eagle with scarlet, blue, purple, and gold plumage"

"really?"

"yeah, it lived for 500 years, eating the gum of incense and the sap of balsam. At the end of its allotted span the bird built itself a nest from cinnamon bark and incense among the topmost branches of a palm tree, ending its life on the fragrantly scented nest"

"no way?"

"are you making fun of me??"

"of course not, I wouldn't dare" he replied smiling "and what then? He just died?"

"a baby phoenix was born from its father's body. The nest was both the tomb of one phoenix and the cradle of the next. When it was old enough to bear the weight, the young phoenix lifted the nest from the tree and carried it to the temple of Hyperion, the Titan who was the father of the sun god"

"hmm, interesting"

"the death and rebirth of the phoenix has been seen as symbolizing the daily rising and setting of the sun"

"cool, as I said boring, but cool"

"jackass" replied Kurenai playfully

Kakashi chuckled "and do you know what I see?"

"what?"

"a square constellation"

"square constellation? There's no constellation like that"

"just look, link these four starts together and you'll get a square"

"wow! You're a genius" replied Kurenai sarcastically

"link the other four stars together and you'll get Gai's eyebrows"

Kurenai laughed "you're right, but link these here to these" she said pointing and the stars "and what you'll get??"

Kakashi thought for a while "a noodle"

Kurenai couldn't help but to laugh "no! it's Delphinus"

"huh?"

"this jaunty dolphin represents the messenger of the sea god Poseidon. After Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had overthrown their father Cronus, they divided up the sky, the sea and the underworld between them, with Poseidon inheriting the sea. He built himself a magnificent underwater palace off the island of Euboea. For all its opulence, the palace felt empty without a wife, so Poseidon set out in search of one. He courted Amphitrite, one of the group of sea nymphs called Nereids, but she fled from his rough advances and took refuge among the other Nereids. Poseidon sent messengers after her, including a dolphin, which found her and with soothing gestures brought her back to the sea god, whom she subsequently married. In gratitude, Poseidon placed the image of the dolphin among the stars"

"you know a lot about this"

"well it's interesting isn't it?"

"it is, boringly interesting, but I like to listen to the stories"

"there's also another story linked to this constellation, you want to hear it?"

"sure!"

"it says that this is the dolphin that saved the life of Arion, a real-life poet and musician, while he was returning to Greece by ship from a concert tour of Sicily and southern Italy, the sailors plotted to kill him, when the sailors surrounded him with swords drawn, Arion asked to be allowed to sing one last song. His music attracted a school of dolphins which swam alongside the ship, leaping playfully. Placing his faith in the gods, Arion leaped overboard, and one of the dolphins carried him on its back to Greece. Apollo, god of music and poetry, placed the dolphin among the constellations, along with the lyre of Arion which is represented by the constellation Lyra"

"and where is this Lyra thing?"

"it's over there"

"hmm, another noodle"

Kurenai giggled "you're unbelievable"

Kakashi turned his head to the right and looked at Kurenai who still had her gaze on the stars, he watched her absentmindedly seeing the light of the stars reflecting in her beautiful crimson eyes, Kurenai felt his gaze on her so she turned her head to the left and met Kakashi's gaze, their faces only inches away, their hearts pound with each breath they take

"what?" she asked softly

Kakashi was silent for awhile, his eyes still studying the beautiful face in the front of him "..nothing" he replied smiling _"I………think I'm…… falling in love" _he thought as he moved his face closer to hers and gently kissed the tip of her nose

Kurenai scooped his face with her hand studying his beautiful features, he closed his sharingan eye as she gently traced his scar with her fingertip, running her finger along the line, he kept his other eye wide open, watching her absentmindedly, her long dark hair, her crimson eyes, her little nose, and her lips…..her full red lips that were asking to be kissed, his hand in hers, his palm hugging hers as he looped his fingers around gently squeezing her soft hand before he leaned in and took her red lips in a long tender kiss.

It was getting pretty late and neither of them wanted to stop, but after about 45 minutes of kissing and cuddling they finally pulled away

"it's getting late" Kakashi spoke softly as he came to sit on the blanket

"and chilly" added Kurenai smiling hugging herself

Kakashi took off his jacket and placed it on Kurenai's shoulders "here"

"thank you"

"c'mon, I'll walk you home" he said as he stood up to his feet and offered his hand to Kurenai to pull her up

"you live there too" she said chuckling rising to her full height

"then I'll walk you to your room" he replied smiling before he put his mask back on, Kurenai smiled and the two walked back home, hand in hand through the empty streets of Konoha until they reached their apartment not letting go of their hands.

Kakashi walked Kurenai to the door of her room

"thanks for the jacket" thanked Kurenai smiling handing the jacket over to Kakashi

"you're welcome" he replied smiling

"I really had a great time"

"me too" he replied sliding his mask down his face as he leaned in sealing their lips in a slow passionate kiss

"goodnight" said Kurenai after breaking the kiss

"goodnight" replied Kakashi smiling "sweet dreams" he added kissing her forehead and went to his room

Kurenai threw herself on the bed and sighed happily not long before her friend entered without knocking

"it's 12:30! What were you two doing for so long?!" asked Anko excitedly as she came to sit next to Kurenai on her bed

"first we went for a dinner-" as she begun she was quickly cut off by her friend Anko

"I know that, you were dancing like for an hour and it was so boring, and I even didn't noticed that I feel asleep, when I came to I couldn't find y..o..u…..anyw…here…heheheh" Anko chuckled nervously as she realized that she said something she shouldn't, and seeing Kurenai's angry expression didn't help at all "you were saying???" she asked with a shiny smile

Kurenai sighed before she continued "after the dinner we went for star gazing" replied Kurenai happily smiling from ear to ear

"and how was it?"

"it was………awesome" replied Kurenai sighing with her cheeks slightly pink "and….."

"and what?" asked Anko curiously

"and…I……I think I'm……falling in love"

Anko stayed with Kurenai wanting to hear every little detail about her date, after getting what she wanted, she waved her friend goodbye and went to her room. Kurenai changed into her pajamas and slid to her bed when she got a message on her cell, her eyes brightened in happiness when she saw Kakashi's name on the screen

**I heard that there's a gang of ninjas that are kidnapping beautiful people when they're asleep-**

Kurenai's eyes widened _"you're kidding me, not this again" _she thought shocked but her expression changed quickly and she smiled blushing as she finished reading the message

**But don't worry, I'm here to protect you :-* **

Kurenai sighed before she threw her head on the pillow happily _"I'm not falling in love…I already fell in love"_

Meanwhile in the backyard

"helloooo!!! Is anybody there????!!!!" yelled Biscuit desperately "Boss??!!!!"

"I can't believe it!!! He forgot to untie us!!!!" yelled Pakkun

"we'll starve to death!!!! I'm so young! I don't wanna die!" yelled Biscuit hysterically

"it's all your fault!!!!!" growled Pakkun at his friend

"my fault?!! It's all YOUR fault, if boss haven't seen you putting a cologne he would've never tied us up to this tree!" growled Biscuit "why did you put a cologne on you anyway?!!!"

"couz that's what you do when you're going on a date" replied Pakkun

"but boss was the one who was having a date not you!!"

"you might never know who you can meet on your way" pouted Pakkun

"who?! Lassie?!!!" asked Biscuit sarcastically

"ahh she's so beautiful…..when I first saw her I knew that she's the one" said Pakkun sighing as he drifted away in his own thoughts

"are you crazy!!! She's a movie star!! And probably dead by now!!!!"

"don't say that!!! you'll see, someday me and Lassie will be finally together!" he added with sparkles in his eyes "anyway, I'm not the reason why he tied us up to this stupid tree, as I said it's all your fault!"

"how come?!!!"

"oh boss by the way, where are you taking Kurenai-chan? couz I would really like to see the place" mocked Pakkun sarcastically "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!!!"

"don't try putting all the blame on me!! You forget that I said 'I would really like to see the place IN THE FUTURE' there's no way he could find out about that we were going to spy on him from me!!!"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

"shut up!"

"you shut up!"

"no you shut up!"

"no you shut up!!!" 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked this chapter, review!

I wanted to say that the message idea was eltigreoftheeast's and not mine, so thanks eltigreoftheeast ^_^

I don't mind criticism, it'll make my writing better *smile* so I'm not annoyed at all misc ;)

Sorry to say this eltigreoftheeast's, but there'll be no more fights between Kakashi and Daisuke, as Daisuke's character will not appear in this story any more. _  
_


	17. The Unexpected Guest

It has been a week since Kakashi's and Kurenai's first date, and the two were getting closer with each day, although neither of them confessed about their true feelings yet. Meanwhile Kurenai was in the kitchen fixing up something when Anko came in

"morning!" Anko greeted joyfully

"good morning Anko" replied Kurenai with a smile

"what are you doing?" asked Anko curiously as she watched Kurenai putting the food into a basket

Kurenai looked at her friend "breakfast! What do you think I'm doing?"

"but why are you stuffing the breakfast into the basket??"

"because me and Kakashi are going to have a picnic"

"he's still asleep, does he knows about it?"

"not yet"

Anko sighed "you're neglecting me Kurenai, when was the last time we did something together?"

"yesterday we went shopping"

"oh right, I forgot" replied Anko smiling "um…..did you make something for me too? I'm hungry"

"don't worry Anko, I also made some for you, and by the way, you could at least try to make a breakfast sometime"

"I can't cook"

"it won't hurt trying"

"I can't cook"

"you can't cook, or you're too lazy??"

"hmm……both" replied Anko "and how are the things going between you and Kakashi?" she asked smirking

"great" replied Kurenai smiling

"how far did you go????" Anko asked with a mischievous look

"what do you mean?"

"you know what I mean"

"no I don't"

"have you done it???"

"no!" replied Kurenai blushing

"what are you waiting for!"

"it's just too early for that, we've been together only for a week"

Anko sighed "have you told him?"

"told him what?"

"that you love him"

Kurenai went silent for awhile before she spoke "not yet"

"why?"

"I just don't want to scare him off"

"so you don't want to tell him at all?"

"no, I want to….just not now, not yet"

"do as you please, just don't wait for too long"

"I won't" replied Kurenai "well, I'll go and wake him up" she added smiling and made her way towards Kakashi's room.

She gently knocked at the door but got no replay, so she opened the door and entered inside _"he looks so cute when he's asleep" _she thought smiling watching him sleeping on his stomach, his hair sticking in every direction reflecting the sunrays that entered through the window "Kakashi" she called softly but it didn't seem to work so she made her way towards his bed and sat on its' edge, she gently ran her hand through his silver hair as she leaned in a kissed his cheek "Kakashi"

"…..hm?" he hummed sleepily not opening his eyes

"wake up"

"uhm" he replied sleepily, his eyes still closed

"Kakashi" she warned playfully

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and turned round to lay on his back, he stretched his arms over his head smiling "I don't mind if you'll wake me up like this everyday, what did I do to deserve it?" he asked in a sleepy tone

"well I thought maybe we'll have a picnic before the training, how about it?"

"you don't have to ask me twice…by the way, what's the time?"

"7:30"

"umm, so how about you'll jump in here, and lay with me for the next 30 minutes and then we'll go for the picnic?" he asked grinning

"nice try Hatake"

"why not mi corazón?"

"because at 8 I must meet my team"

"it won't hurt if you'll be a little late"

Kurenai rolled her eyes "dress up and I'll meet you downstairs" she said before she leaned down and kissed his cheek, she then stood up and made her way downstairs .

After a couple of minutes Kakashi headed downstairs

"ready?" asked Kurenai

"ready" he replied grabbing her hand and made their way towards the park.

The Park by that time was still empty, Kurenai placed the blanket under the tree, and they both sat and had their breakfast together

"thank you for the delicious breakfast" said Kakashi giving Kurenai a sweet kiss on the lips

"you're welcome" replied Kurenai smiling

Kakashi rested his forehead on hers, brushing the tip of their noses together "you know what…." He begun smiling

"what?" she asked curiously

"…..I'll tell you when we'll finish" he said grinning as he pressed his lips against hers in a slow passionate kiss, she wrapped her warms around his neck pulling him closer to her as she laid down on the blanket, their tongues brushed against each other as the kiss grew more passionate, running her fingers through his thick silver hair down to his neck enjoying every kiss and every touch, her heart still pounds as he makes his way along her jaw line down to her neck kissing it gently here and there, she was getting more and more sure of her feelings towards him, she loved spending her time with him, she loved his crazy silver hair, his beautiful smile, his laugh, even his stupid jokes, she loved every little thing about him. She still doesn't believe it sometimes, how can you love the person that you hated all your life? Was it really hatred after all? Or maybe love from the very beginning? Whatever was the reason it didn't really matter, what mattered was now, this moment, as people always say: yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery, but today is a gift _"I love you Kakashi Hatake"._

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were patiently waiting for their beloved sensei to show up

"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAS TO BE LATE!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

Anko was walking by when she heard Naruto's voice, so she decided to drop by

"hey" she greeted joyfully "how are the little brats of Konoha doing?"

"I'm not a brat anymore! I'm a ninja! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the future hokage" exclaimed Naruto with his hand in the air

"what a cute little brat" replied Anko pinching his cheek

"hey!" growled Naruto

"what do you want?" asked Sasuke

"just stepping by to say hi, what are you doing here?" asked Anko

"we're waiting for Kakashi sensei" replied Sakura

"do you know where he is?" asked Sasuke

"maybe" replied Anko before looking at Naruto "why are you so down Naruto?"

Naruto sighed "yesterday we spent the whole day trying to see sensei's face"

"you haven't seen it?" asked Anko

"have you????" asked both Naruto and Sakura

"yeah"

"how does he looks like???" they both asked

Anko thought for awhile "hmm……like Kakashi, you have to see it on your own"

The trio sighed remembering their failure attempts to see his face "say, you don't have a picture of him have you?" asked Sakura

"nope" replied Anko, then an idea stroke her head "would you like to see his face?" she asked with a mischievous look

The three nodded

"well I know where he is right now, and probably without his mask" she said grinning

"really?!!!" asked Naruto and Sakura excitedly

"where?" asked Sasuke

"na ah a! not so fast, you have to pay for this information"

"how much?" asked Naruto

"100 RYO" replied Anko

"WHAT?" yelled the trio in unison

"there's no way I'm going to pay that much to see his face" growled Sasuke

"me too" added Sakura

"how about 5 RYO?" asked Naruto

"how about 90?" asked Anko

" 7" suggested Naruto

"add a zero to it, then I'll agree" replied Anko

"how about 10 RYO?"

"50"

"15"

"40"

"20 RYO and that's final" said Naruto

"and how about 10 RYO per person??" asked Anko

The three genins looked at each other "deal!" they said in unison

Anko grinned "first give me the money"

"no, you tell us first where we can find him" demanded Naruto

"the money!!!!!!" growled Anko

"fine" muttered Naruto, he took out his green frog wallet and took out 10 RYO "here" he added handing the money to Anko and so did Sakura and Sasuke

"and remember! You haven't seen me, or no, better, you don't know me" spoke Anko before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in the park, Kakashi had his back laid against the tree trunk while Kurenai was sitting between his legs, he rested his chin on her head, his mask down his face as she rested her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around hers, holding her hands tight, his fingers looping around hers

"you have a bad influence on me Kakashi" chuckled Kurenai

"is that so?"

"I'm already 5 minutes late for my team"

"so what! I'm 15 minutes late for my team"

Kurenai giggled softly "by the way, remember when we were in the water country?"

"yeah"

"what were you doing in the restaurant when Dasiuke asked me out?"

Kakashi grinned "you really want to know?"

"yes" replied Kurenai smirking

"but you'll not get mad"

"I won't"

"I added some extra spices to his plate"

Kurenai laughed "I knew you had something to do with this, and what about that little girl?"

"well, I didn't told her anything, I found her brother who was holding her doll, I told him to hide it under his sunbed, then I found the girl and I told her that I found her doll"

"and?"

"and nothing, I didn't tell her to go and slap him, she did it all by herself…what a lovely little girl, I should thank her for that"

"and the blonde?"

"which blonde?"

"that woman that slapped him"

"ah, I gave her a note and I told her that it was from that bastard"

"what did you write in it? Couz man, she was furious"

"you don't want to know"

"oh c'mon, tell me!"

"it was something about her look, but I really don't remember what I wrote" he replied smiling "oh, and poor guy had to walk home on his bare feet"

"what do you mean?"

"I took his shoes" he replied laughing

Kurenai chuckled "you're unbelievable"

"by the way, why you didn't kiss him??"

"when?"

"when he walked you to your room after the dinner"

"you were spying on us?!!!!"

"yes" he replied grinning

"ugh"

"so why?" he asked curiously

Kurenai looked up at him "because he wasn't you" she said softly before she leaned in and kissed him softly

"Kurenai…." Kakashi begun in a soft tone looking into her eyes "this week….it was……amazing, I really enjoy spending my time with you"

Badum, Badum _"is he going to say it??" _thought Kurenai feeling her heart starting to pound harder in her chest

"and….I just want to say that…I-"

"HEYA!!!! HERE YOU ARE!!!!!!" came Naruto's loud voice

"sensei!!!! you're so handsome!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura while Sasuke was just staring and didn't say anything

Kakashi then realized that he didn't have his mask on, but before he could put it back on, Naruto took out his digital camera and started taking pictures "hey! What are you doing?!!!"

"this is the proof!! I'm going to show it to the old man, and tell him that instead of training us, you're making out with Kurenai sensei" replied Naruto

Kurenai and Kakashi blushed at Naruto's comment and quickly stood to their feet, Kakashi put his mask back on and snatched the camera from Naruto "I'll take this"

"hey!!!" growled Naruto "be careful, do you know how expensive it is?!!!!"

"can I see it?" asked Kurenai taking the camera from Kakashi

"what are you doing?" asked Naruto

"deleting those ugly pictures! Look how fat I look in this" replied Kurenai "here"

"oh man!" sighed Naruto

"can we start our training now" said Sasuke

"ok, ok" sighed Kakashi before he turned to Kurenai "I'll see you later" he said with a smile from under his mask

"ok" replied Kurenai smiling and everyone parted their ways.

It was an early evening when Kurenai finished her business and went to her apartment, Anko had a mission and wouldn't come back till tomorrow, Kakashi also seemed to be busy and he still didn't come back. Kurenai was doing some paperwork in the living room when the door bell rang _"who could it be?" _she thought as she stood up and made her way towards the door

"good evening" greeted a young woman

"good evening, may I help you?" asked Kurenai

"…is…is this where Kakashi Hatake lives?" she asked very politely

"yes"

"…….is he…..can I see him?"

"well, he's not home right now" replied Kurenai

"….when he'll be at home?"

"I don't know, but he should come any minute…….is it something important?"

"…….kind of…….can…can I wait for him here?"

Kurenai thought for awhile "…sure…come in"

"thank you" replied the woman and entered inside

"take a seat"

The woman nodded and sat on the couch in the living room, she seemed to be nervous somehow, her hands tied together placed on her lap, Kurenai eyed her for awhile before she spoke "well….will you drink something?"

"no, thank you" replied the woman with a smile

"I'm sorry for the mess" spoke Kurenai taking away the papers from the coffee table

"no problem" replied the woman smiling

Kurenai say opposite to her, she eyed the reddish-brown haired woman _"I have a feeling like if I saw her before" _she thought, the woman also had markings on her face, similar to those Kiba has, although they were different in shape, there was an awkward silence between the two, the woman kept her gaze on the floor all the time, when suddenly the front door opened causing the two women to look up

"hey Kurenai, if you're free for tonight I th-" Kakashi suddenly went silent when he turned around and saw the woman, Kurenai looked at him, studying his expression which she couldn't figure out, there was disbelieve in his eye, shock, and something else

The woman slowly stood to her feet and smiled "it has been a long time…….Kakashi"

"……R…..Rin?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A little twist to the story, now it's going to be less humor and more drama, anyway review!

The story is not over yet as you can see, and it'll take like 10 more chapters till the end.


	18. Mixed Feelings

Kakashi blinks, the air suddenly became heavy, he can't breath, he can't move _"is that really her?" _he thought eyeing the woman in the front of him, he blinks again, she's still there, she's alive, he can't believe it, he can't believe what he sees

"it has been a long time…..Kakashi"

His throat went dry, his tongue tied and numbed , his feet glued to the floor, his heart pounds _"can't be" _but it's her, it's her voice, her smile "..R….Rin?"

Kurenai just stands, eyeing the two _"did he just say Rin?" _she looks at the woman in the front of her, her eyes became wet as tears begun to fall down her cheeks

"..it's me" she said smiling

Kurenai is shocked and looks at Kakashi, he's not moving, not saying anything, the moment intimidates her, she doesn't belongs here, the silence is terrible, she looks at the woman again, she's not saying anything either like if she was waiting for him, for his reaction. Kurenai turns her head to Kakashi, he's still there, and he looks…….happy, he moves, and the woman rushes towards him and hugs him tight

"oh my god, Rin, is that really you?" he asked wrapping his arms around her

"it's me Kakashi, it's me" replied Rin happily

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he said tightening his embrace

"for what?"

"for not being able to protect you, for letting you go away"

His words somehow hurt Kurenai _"it doesn't means that he loves her right?!" _she asked herself eyeing the two hugging each other and it was cruel to her eyes, watching her hold what's supposed to be hers, or what she thought was hers

"I thought you were dead, how? I mean..what happened?" asked Kakashi finally braking the embrace, but his hands still holds hers

"it's a long story" replied Rin smiling

"I'm so happy to see you" he said hugging her again, Kurenai could see a tear forming in his eye, a tear of happiness, she never saw him that happy before, never thought that he'll shed a tear, Kakashi finally backed away and looked at Kurenai happily "this is Kurenai Yuhi, my roommate" he introduced

_"just roommate??" _she thought looking at Kakashi who had his eyes on Rin

"nice to meet you Kurenai" greeted Rin smiling

Kurenai turned to her "nice to meet you too" she replied smiling

"well, I guess I'll see you around" stated Rin

"where are you going?" asked Kakashi

"it's kinda late, and I still haven't looked for a hotel to stay" she replied

"don't be silly, you can spend the night here" suggested Kakashi

"thank you Kakashi, but I –"

"no buts, you're staying here" he replied before looking at Kurenai "you don't mind do you?"

"……..of course not" replied Kurenai smiling looking at Rin "you can stay in Anko's room, she's out on a mission and she'll not come back till tomorrow"

"Anko?" questioned Rin

"Anko Mitarashi, my other roommate" answered Kakashi

"thank you, but I really can't"

"why?" asked Kakashi

"Anko-san is not even here, I'm sure she wou-"

"then you'll sleep in my room" interrupted Kakashi

"and what about you?" asked Rin

"if you haven't noticed we have two couches" answered Kakashi smiling

"then I'll sleep on the couch, and you stay in your room" replied Rin

"I won't let you sleep on the couch, you'll stay in my room" stated Kakashi

"no really I-"

"Kakashi you can stay in my room" interrupted Kurenai, the two looked at her surprised

"…..the couch is fine Kurenai" replied Kakashi

Kurenai was surprised by his answer, normally he would never refuse this _"is it because of Rin?" _she thought to herself "….I…I mean, you'll stay in mine, and I'll stay in Anko's"

"oh, that's great then" replied Kakashi returning his attention to Rin "you see, no one has to sleep on the couch, so how about it?"

"ok, but only for tonight, I'm going to find a small apartment tomorrow" replied Rin

"good, and I'll help you find something tomorrow" replied Kakashi

"so…..Kakashi you show her the room, and I will make the dinner" suggested Kurenai

Kakashi nodded "c'mon Rin, the room is upstairs" he said and headed towards his room with Rin

Kurenai made her way towards the kitchen and begun preparing the dinner _"I'm just over thinking, she is his friend, and he's happy to see her again, he thought she was dead, no wonder he's so happy, it doesn't means that he loves her does it? He's just…excited that's all, no need to be worried" _Kurenai thought sighing.

"so here's my room" said Kakashi as he stepped into his bedroom with Rin behind him

"it's very nice" replied Rin smiling

"yeah, I like it too, you should've seen my old apartment"

"what's with your old apartment?"

"well, it was as big as the bathroom here, not to mention the cockroaches" he said chuckling

"you still have the picture of our team" she said as she came next to the desk where Kakashi had the picture of his team

"yeah"

"are those your students?" she asked grabbing the other picture of team 7

"yup, this is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki"

"who would've guess that you'll become a sensei!" she said smiling

"they can be a real pain sometimes" chuckled Kakashi when suddenly he felt her arms wrapping around him

"I've missed you so much" she said hugging him tight

"I've missed you too" he replied hugging her back and after awhile pulled away, then Rin placed her hand on his headband and took it off, Kakashi was surprised by that, but still he let her do this "you still have it" she said softly "his sharingan"

Kakashi looked to the ground "I'm sorry"

"why are you sorry?"

"it was my fault" he said not looking away from the ground

"it wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault" she said placing her hand on his mask before pulling it down

Kakashi looked up at her and saw her leaning in and he didn't do anything, then when their faces became only inches away he finally snapped out and backed away "dinner is ready" he said his cheeks slightly pink and headed downstairs _"what am I doing? I can't do this, I'm with Kurenai now" _he thought as he entered the kitchen, Kurenai looked up at him _"his headband and mask are gone, did something happened up there??" _ she questioned herself studying the expression on his face, he looked nervous, but why? "is everything ok Kakashi?" she asked

"…yeah……why are you asking?" he asked in a trembling tone

"I don't know, you seem…….a little nervous"

Kakashi rubbed his head "nervous! I'm not nervous" he chuckled nervously

"ok" replied Kurenai finishing preparing the dinner "well, you can call Rin the dinner is ready"

"I'm here" came Rin's voice as she entered the kitchen

"let's eat then" spoke Kakashi and the three had their dinner.

After a couple of hours it was time to go to bed, Kurenai was having a shower while Kakashi was talking to Rin in his room, the two were sitting on the bed next to each other

"where were you all this time?" asked Kakashi

"remember when the nine-tailed attacked the viallge?"

"yeah, it was when sensei died, and when you disappeared"

"while the fox kept destroying the village I was running around healing any one that was injured, or needed any help. While I was doing that I spotted a suspicious figure and I decided to take a closer look, it was Madara Uchiha, and he seemed that he and the fox were on a sort of agreement, I could see him giving him orders but from where I was I couldn't listen what he was saying, I was going to retreat and inform the hokage but before I could do anything someone knocked me unconscious. When I came to I found myself laying in a forest somewhere outside the fire country. It'll take me the whole night if I were to tell all the details, but without any money I couldn't come back, I kept travelling from village to village until I met with a man that promised to help me, I was 14 back then and stupid as I accepted his offer to help me, he gave me some money and I was very happy because of that, but as the money ran out he came to me again asking if I needed anything else, I told him about my situation so he gave me some money again. The man turned out to be the head of a syndicate that was dealing drugs, faking money and doing other illegal businesses, after he learned that I was a medic ninja, he kept me as a prisoner and used me to heal his injured men, but he treated me well though, I tried to negotiate with him, begged him to let me free, but he kept refusing each time saying that I owe him a lot of money and that I have to work it out……..and I just…….I couldn't come back. His syndicate eventually ran out of business, and he finally let me go……………so I'm here"

"……I'm sorry Rin" replied Kakashi looking to the ground "I searched for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you…..I……..couldn't"

"forget about it, what matters now is that I'm finally here" she said smiling lifting his chin up turning his head to look at her "I'm finally here…….with you" she added leaning in, and this time their lips met.

Kurenai got out form the shower and made her way towards Anko's room, she put her hand on the knob of the door and when she was about to enter she heard a specific sound coming from Kakashi's room, the sound of someone…..kissing _"no" _she thought turning her head towards his room, the door was slightly open, her eyes widened as her heart broke at the sight of Rin kissing him, and the worse was that he was kissing back, Kurenai couldn't believe what she was seeing, tears became to form in her eyes as she quickly turned around and ran to Anko's room.

Kakashi felt Rin's arms wrapping around his neck _"…I…….I can't do this" _he thought quickly breaking the kiss placing her hands away "NO" he said as he stood to his feet

"…Kakashi..?"

"no, I'm sorry Rin, but I can't do this, I don't want to do this, not to her"

"not to her?"

"I'm with Kurenai Rin, I can't"

"…but I-"

"hurting her is the last thing I would like to do, I'm sorry"

"Kakashi I-"

"goodnight Rin" he said softly before he turned around and headed towards the other room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things will get a little messy form now on, hope you liked this chapter, although it was kinda short, but the next one will be longer. As usual don't forget to review ^_^


	19. Win Or Lose

Kurenai were laying in her bed, tears falling upon her pillow which she quickly wiped away _"no, I'll not cry, I'll not cry…..I should've known this from the start, I was stupid to think that he can feel something for me, that he can love me" _she was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, she moved her gaze to the door not bothering to stand up and wondered who could that be, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she didn't want to see him right now, so she turned round to her other side and pretended to be asleep, that's when she heard the door opening "Kurenai? are you asleep?" came Kakashi's voice that stroke her like knives in her heart, she bit her lip trying to stop the tears from coming out _"I'm strong enough, I'll not cry" _she thought, her eyes snapped open when she felt him kissing her cheek

"I thought you were asleep" he spoke softly with a smile on his face

Kurenai came to sit in her bed "what are you doing here?" she asked in angry tone

"I just wanted to kiss you goodnight" he replied as he came to sit on the edge of her bed

"get out" she said in a cold tone

Kakashi was surprised by her tone _"maybe she's mad because I woke her up" _he thought "are you mad at me mi corazón?" he asked innocently

"I said get out"

"ok, I'll" he said smiling "I just wanted to tell-"

"get out!"

"Naruto interrupted me earlier, and I wanted to tell that I l-"

"I don't want to hear it, get out!" she growled giving him a sharp look

Kakashi sighed "fine, as you wish mi corazón" he said before he leaned in to kiss her but Kurenai pushed him away

"get out"

Kakashi looked at her before he stood up "goodnight" he said smiling and got out from the room "_PMS??" _he thought rubbing his head as he made his way towards the room and fell asleep.

The next morning Anko finally arrived at her apartment "ahh, nice to be home" she said happily to herself stepping inside, she found Kakashi in the kitchen preparing the breakfast

"HI!" she greeted cheerfully

Kakashi looked up at her "oh good morning Anko, how was the mission?"

"don't ask, I'm exhausted, so hurry up with the breakfast, I'm starving!" replied Anko making her way towards her room

Anko placed her hand on the knob of the door and entered her room, but someone was still laying in her bed "oh sorry Kurenai, I thought it was my room" stated Anko as she turned around and got out "wait a minute! It's my room" she added and stepped into her room again "why are you sleeping in my room??" she asked confused

Kurenai came to sit in the bed "because Kakashi was sleeping in mine" she replied in a depressed tone

"and why Kakashi slept in your room?"

"because Rin slept in his room"

"who?"

"Rin"

"who's Rin?"

"his old friend, or no his old love"

"what?"

"Anko….let me be, I'm not in a mood to talk" replied Kurenai returning to lay in the bed

"man! One day out of the village and I miss so much, what happened?"

"ugh, you can't have rest at all in this house!" growled Kurenai as he leapt from the bed and went towards the bathroom

Anko blinked in confusion "can somebody tell me what's happening!!!!!" she yelled as she stepped outside the bedroom into the hall, and there she saw a brown-reddish haired woman

"good morning" greeted Rin politely

"morning, who are you?" Anko asked eyeing the woman from head to toe

"..I'm Rin"

"Rin??? Oh Kakashi's old friend" replied Anko _"wiat a minute, Kurenai told an old friend or an old lover?? I must pay more attention next time to what she's talking" _

"you must be Anko Mitarashi"

"yup, um…how did you know?"

"Kakashi told me" replied Rin when Kurenai got out from the bathroom "good morning Kurenai-san" greeted Rin in a flat tone

"…good morning" replied Kurenai coldly

Anko looked at the two, staring at each other silently _"I'm missing something here" _she thought rubbing her head "lets eat!!!!" she spoke breaking the silence "the breakfast is ready, lets head to the kitchen"

Rin broke the eye contact with Kurenai and looked at Anko "I'll be right there, I have to go to the bathroom first" she said smiling and went to the bathroom in the end of the hall

Anko looked at her friend with concern "is everything ok, Kurenai?"

"yeah, everything is just fine" replied Kurenai not looking at her friend and headed downstairs

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY!!!!!" _thought Anko before making her way to the kitchen

Kakashi smiled as Kurenai entered the kitchen "buenos dias corazón" he greeted but Kurenai didn't even look at him "I made for you French toasts the one you like so much" he added smiling but Kurenai still didn't give him any attention and started preparing breakfast to herself, Kakashi blinked in surprise "is everything ok?" he asked placing his hand on hers but she waved it away

"what do you want from me?" she asked in a flat tone looking directly into his eyes

"did I do something wrong?" he asked but before he could get a replay Anko stepped into the kitchen

"yo Kakashi! what that old friend of yours is doing in our apartment?" asked Anko taking a seat by the island

"she just came back to Konoha, and she didn't have where to stay, so I offered her to stay here until we'll find something for her" replied Kakashi

"talking about me?!" asked Rin smiling as she entered the kitchen

"good morning Rin" greeted Kakashi

"good morning" replied Rin

"since everyone is here, lets eat!!!" spoke Anko

"it's too crowded here, I'll eat my breakfast outside" said Kurenai before she got out from the kitchen and into the backyard

Kakashi looked at the two remaining girls in the kitchen "don't wait for me, eat before it'll get cold" he said and went after Kurenai

"Kurenai!" he called softly as he entered the terrace

Kurenai sat on the swing and didn't bother herself to look up at Kakashi as she begun to eat, Kakashi made his way towards her wondering what's wrong "Kurenai…" he said softly kneeling down in the front of her placing his hand on one of her knees "what's wrong mi corazón?" he asked with concern in his tone

Kurenai kept her gaze on her plate "leave me alone" she said softly, she then felt his hand under her chin as he lifted it up so now she was looking at him, he could see anger in her eyes

"what's bothering you?" he asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently rubbing it with his thumb

"do you really want to know?" she asked softly in a flat tone

"of course" replied Kakashi then her look suddenly changed, there was no anger there any more as her eyes became….broken

Kurenai sighed "do you want to tell me something Kakashi?" she asked as her eyes became slightly wet

"what do you mean?" he asked confused placing his hand on her knee again

"do you want to tell me something about Rin? About….you and Rin?"

Kakashi was taken back by this question, what was she referring to? he thought for awhile before he spoke "..I..guess no"

"nothing at all?" she asked again

"no" replied Kakashi still confused about the question

Kurenai sighed looking to the ground, she was silent for awhile before she looked up at him again "I'm really disappointed in you Kakashi" she said softly in a sad tone

"what are you talking about?" he asked when he heard Rin's voice from behind

"Kakashi!" she called as she approached the two

Kakashi stood to his feet "what is it Rin?"

"I'm not interrupting something?" she asked politely

"well….I was-" Kakashi begun but was cut off by Kurenai

"no" she said in a flat tone

Kakashi looked down at Kurenai who had her gaze on the ground "never mind" he sighed before he looked up at Rin "so what's up?"

"if you're free I thought maybe we'll start looking for an apartment for me" said Rin

"sure" replied Kakashi "I'll just get dressed" he added before he looked down at Kurenai "I'll talk to you later Kurenai" and thus he headed upstairs to his room leaving Kurenai and Rin alone

Kurenai looked up at Rin "I thought you said you're going to look for an apartment?"

"I am…I just…want to tell you something" answered Rin

"what is it?" asked Kurenai coldly

"I love him Kurenai, I've always loved him, and I still do"

Kurenai's eyed widened at her words "why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, the one that was always silent and that was afraid of her own feelings, I know that you two are together, but….I've lost him once and I'm not going to lose him this time, so I'm going to fight for him……I just wanted to clear this up, now there's nothing unfair from my side" finished Rin and walked away

Kurenai couldn't believe what she just heard, Rin just told her that she's in love with Kakashi, with her Kakashi, a voice inside of her told her to stand up and fight, but the other told her that she'll lose him anyway, no matter what she'll do, because…._"he never told me that he loves me, and I guess……he doesn't" _she thought fighting her own tears when her fiend's voice shook her from her thoughts

"Kurenai.." Anko begun in a soft tone "I know…I know that I promised to not eavesdrop ever again……but I couldn't resist" she finished

"……….it's ok Anko" replied Kurenai softly

"you're not going to do anything about it?"

"like what?"

"you're going to let her win??"

"she already won"

"what?? What are you talking about Kurenai?" Anko asked confused when suddenly she saw tears falling down her friend's cheeks

"he kissed her Anko, he kissed her" Kurenai replied crying

"he kissed her or she kissed him??"

"what's the difference???!!!!" Kurenai asked in frustration

"you see because if he-"

"he was kissing her back!" interrupted Kurenai

"maybe he-"

"I know that he loves her Anko"

"he told you that?"

"no, but I know, I just know"

"you can't know that!"

"you weren't there"

"where?" asked Anko confused

"on the island….it was the first time when he really opened up to me….it was so obvious when he talked about her, it was so obvious that he cares about her …..that he loves her"

"still, it doesn't means that he does love her, where's the Kurenai I know?! Fight for him! Show him that you care! tell him that YOU love him"

Kurenai wiped her tears and stood up "I have a training session with my team" she said and walked off

"Kurenai don't change the subject! Kurenai!!!" yelled Anko but with no use "damn it!!"

It was already evening and Rin finally found a perfect apartment for her, she already paid and was ready to move in

"it's very nice" stated Rin as she entered her new apartment

"yeah it is" replied Kakashi who was still with her, the apartment had a big living room, a kitchen, and a big bedroom with a queen sized bed and a bathroom

"thank you Kakashi for helping me"

"you're welcome Rin, it was my pleasure" replied Kakashi smiling

"how about a cup of tea?" suggested Rin

"maybe some other time, I need to talk to Kurenai"

"oh c'mon Kakashi, you're my first guest"

"fine" replied Kakashi sighing and the two went to the kitchen to have their tea.

Kurenai finished her training and was having a walk around Konoha, she was passing by one of the streets when she heard a familiar voice, she turned her head and saw Kakashi on the front porch talking with no other than Rin

"stop by anytime" said Rin with a smile

"well….welcome back!" replied Kakashi smiling, Kakashi didn't noticed that Kurenai was standing not so far behind him, but Rin did

"Kakashi…" she spoke

"what is it?"

"I love you"

"…..what?" he asked confused when suddenly he felt her hand on his mask, she quickly pulled it down and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, don't forget to review! ^_^


	20. Pianful Realizations

Kurenai stood on the street, her eyes glued on the two, her heart screaming in her chest begging to get out, watching him kissing her, because that's what he was doing, kissing her back, kissing her with passion the way he used to kiss her.

Again, Kakashi found himself kissing her back, but something was wrong in this kiss, it didn't feel right, it was different, her mouth tasted differently, her lips tasted differently, his heart was acting differently, was he really feeling something for Rin? Did he ever felt something for Rin? _"Kurenai…" _he thought breaking the kiss, he backed only inches away from his old friend and said between his breaths "Rin….I-" before he could say anything else he heard sound of footsteps…footsteps running away, he turned around and saw no other than Kurenai, his eyes widened as his heart fell to the ground "Kurenai wait!!" he yelled and ran after her leaving Rin on the front porch alone "Kurenai!" he called for her again as he tried to catch up with her, but Kurenai continued her fast pace towards her apartment and didn't even bothered to look back at him, she kept the tears to her, not letting them out to fall down her cheeks. after what seemed like never ending pace she finally made it to the apartment and headed towards the stairs, but before she could reach them, she felt a firm grip on her arm that turned her round to face the one she didn't want to see

"Kurenai let me explain"

"what do you want from me Kakashi??" Kurenai asked in an angry tone

"it didn't mean anything"

"it didn't mean anything?!" she yelled sarcastically

"it was just a kiss, nothing else"

"just a kiss? Since when kissing doesn't mean anything to you? then when you kissed me it didn't mean anything to you either"

"you know that's not true Kurenai "

"why don't you just go back to her and finish what you've started"

"Kurenai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't let this happen"

"yeah you shouldn't! but you did, twice"

"twice? What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi confused

"I asked you if you had something to tell me about you and Rin, but you said no"

"there's nothing going on between me and Rin" replied Kakashi rising his tone

"oh! really?!! Wait! I forgot that kissing doesn't mean anything to you" she replied sarcastically in a loud angry tone

"you're just jealous!"

"what?!!!!"

"I said that you're just jealous! I thought you're beyond that Kurenai" replied Kakashi rising his tone higher than before

"jealous!!!! God!! Are you really that stupid or you're making a special effort today?!!!!!"

"you were acting strange since Rin arrived! If you didn't want her here you could just tell me that! You didn't have to pull that stupid act at the breakfast, it was pathetic!!!"

"you know what was pathetic?!!! Pathetic was kissing your lovely friend at the very first night she spent here, you weren't even bothered by the fact that your girlfriend…or no…your now ex girlfriend was in the next room!!!" growled Kurenai angrily

Kakashi suddenly went silent and didn't know how to answer

"you don't have anything to say?!" asked Kurenai in a lower tone, her voice slightly trembling as tears begun to form in her eyes

Kakashi looked to the ground "I'm sorry….I was..confused" he replied softly

"confused?!"

He looked up at her again "all my life I thought she was dead Kurenai…then suddenly she's here…and she's alive"

"then go! Go, love her like she loves you, I'm not going to stop you" she replied and turned around but Kakashi grabbed her wrist again

"what about us?"

Kurenai was silent for awhile before replaying, she kept her back to him as she didn't want him to see her tears, the tears that now were falling down her cheeks "there's no us Kakashi……" she replied softly

"don't say that…Kurenai…..I..I . "

"it's over" she finished breaking free from his grip and went upstairs to her room

Kakashi watched her from behind as she went up the stairs until she disappeared in her room, the feeling of guilt not going away as he was the one that did this to her "DAMN IT!!!" he growled hitting the wall with his fist

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around to the sound of Anko calling him "Anko?...what is-" before he could finish his sentence she punched his face so hard that he fell to the ground

"you bastard! How could you do that to her?!!! I'm glad that I eavesdropped" Anko growled at Kakshi who finally stood up to his feet

"it's not what you're thinking Anko" he defended "I do admit that I kissed Rin, but I-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid and lame excuses!!! If you have enough brain then get your ass out of here before you'll wish you have never been born"

"Anko at least you listen to me-"

"I told you I don't want to hear your excuses, you hurt her Kakashi!! you hurt my best friend!! now get out!"

"Anko-"

"get out!"

Kakashi looked at her and knew from her look that if he'll not get out he'll end up in the hospital for the rest of his life "fine" he sighed sadly and got out.

Kakashi kept walking around the village for the rest of the night, not knowing where to go or what to do, his hands in his pockets and his eyes directed to the ground, feeling ashamed and guilty for what he did, why did he let Rin kiss him in the first place? He already told her that he is with Kurenai, then why he kissed her back again?. He knew that going back to his apartment now will not solve anything, and he knew that Kurenai will probably not like to see him, he needed someone to talk to, the first one that came to his mind was Asuma, but he was out on a mission so he was not an option right now, he didn't feel like to talk about it with Gai and with that he ran out of options _"I need a drink" _he thought and made his way towards the bar.

Drenching his guilt in a glass of sake, which turned into two, then 4 and so on, until he ended up drunk, so drunk that he didn't notice the lights turning off in the bar "sir, we're closing" said one of the waiters, Kakashi had a hard time catching up with the waiter's words "huh?!" he asked taking another sip from his sake "we're closing" the waiter repeated, Kakashi finished his drink and leapt from the stool, he stumbled trying hard to find his balance as he searched for his wallet in his pockets "I have….too many…… pockets" he chuckled tracing his hands on his vest, the waiter waited patiently until the drunken Kakashi finally took out his wallet, he paused as he opened it, there it was….her picture……Kurenai's picture, he stood with no motion eyeing the picture getting lost in his thought until the waiter's voice brought him back to reality "um..sir?? are you going to pay or not?" asked the waiter politely, Kakashi shook his head and gave the money to the waiter, he didn't know how much he gave him, and he didn't give a damn about it as he dragged his feet and forced himself to walk, but where to go? He didn't know where to go, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning, shifting his weight between his feet he found himself going in the direction of her apartment…Rin's new apartment, he somehow knew that she would wait for him, she was always like that, kind, friendly, helpful, always by his side, she was the one that helped him go through Obito's death _"Obito…..I have a feeling like if I was betraying you also"_ he thought when he found himself on the front porch of his old friend's apartment, he knocked once, or twice, he didn't give it any attention actually until she saw her opening the door

"Kakashi?!" came her soft voice, although it was around 2 am in the morning she didn't look like if she was asleep

"………can..we…talk?"

The morning came and Kurenai was still laying in her bed, her eyes puffy from the tears she shed all the night, she came to sit on the bed as she heard a knock on the door, it must've been Anko since she tried to talk to her the night before

"Kurenai it's me" came Anko's voice from behind the door, it was really the very first time when Anko actually knocked

"come in" replied Kurenai softly

Anko opened the door and made her way towards her friend "how are you doing?" she asked with concern as she came to sit next to her friend

"could've been better" replied Kurenai sighing

"I punched his face if it'll make you feel better" spoke Anko hoping to cheer her friend up

"thank you Anko" replied Kurenai forcing a small smile on her face "is Kakashi here?"

"no, why are you asking?"

Kurenai looked to the ground "he's probably with her" she said with wet eyes

"actually…I kinda kicked him out yesterday, don't think about it Kurenai, he's probably at Asuma's or at Gai's"

"you think so?"

"yeah, I mean….he really looked that he was sorry yesterday"

"it doesn't matter to me anymore"

"Kurenai….don't you overreacting…I mean…you have the right to be mad at him, but to break up with him because of one kiss?"

"it wasn't just one kiss Anko"

"ok, maybe two, but still-"

"Anko…don't try….I'm ok with it, he loves her and I wish to him a lot of happiness with her"

"but you love him"

"Anko please……I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Kurenai, are you really willing to give up so easily and let that woman take Kakashi from you?"

Kurenai was silent for awhile and looked at the ground "tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

"isn't it obvious Kurenai, tell him how you truly feel, tell him that you love him. If he's confused right now it's because he doesn't know about your feelings towards him"

"do you really think so?" asked Kurenai softly

"I don't think so, I know that"

Kurenai stood to her feet and went towards her closet and took out her clothes

"are you going anywhere?" asked Anko

"I'm have to talk to Rin"

Anko's eyes widened at what she just heard "what do you mean? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her to back off because I love him, and that I'm not going to lose to her"

Meanwhile Kakashi woke up and slowly opened his eyes, the sunrays burning his eyes feeling the hangover's effects on his whole body, his head heavy like a stone pinned the pillow beneath him, his mind….empty _"what happened? Where am I?" _he questioned himself eyeing the unfamiliar ceiling, he slowly moved his head to his right, his eyes widened when he found Rin laying next to him dressed only in her robe, Kakashi quickly glanced over his body, he was half naked wearing only his boxers _"what happened yesterday??! I can't…..I can't remember" _he thought and quickly came to sit "ouch" the pain in his head echoed in the back of his skull, then he felt Rin stirring before she opened her eyes

"you're already awake?!" she asked as she came to sit in her bed

"..w…what happened?.......what am I doing here?" he asked rubbing his head

"you came to me last night remember? You were drunk and wanted to talk"

"…d..did we……" he wanted to ask her but he couldn't choke the words out, he was afraid of her answer, afraid that he possibly lost Kurenai forever

"you don't remember anything?"

"…..no" he replied avoiding her gaze

Rin sighed "you should take a shower, and I'll make you some coffee" she replied and stood to her feet making her way towards the kitchen.

Kurenai finally reached Rin's apartment, she stood on the front porch doing nothing for awhile, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, after awhile the door opened revealing Rin only in her robe, Rin was surprised to see Kurenai, especially that early in the morning

"Kurenai-san?"

"good morning Rin" greeted Kurenai in a monotone voice

"god morning" replied Rin surprised

"I just wanted to say that I-" Kurenai suddenly stopped talking as her eyes widened, Rin confused turned her head to see what was Kurenai looking at, and there he was….Kakashi wearing only his pants, a shocked expression on his face, his hands shaking a little as he tries to speak, but he can't get the words out, Rin returns her attention to Kurenai who's still looking at Kakashi, her eyes wet, she could see her chest moving as her breath became heavy before she breathed out and looked at Rin again "it looks like I don't have to say anything……you won" she said and begun to walk away

"Kurenai wait!!!" yelled Kakashi and ran after her "Kurenai!!!! damn it" he cursed and returned to Rin's apartment to get dressed, as he grabbed his clothes his cell fell to the ground, he grabbed his cell and dialed Kurenai's number.

Kurenai walked angrily towards her apartment when her cell rang, she didn't want to answer at first when she saw Kakashi's name, she hesitated for awhile before she answered

"forget about me! Forget about Kurenai Yuhi" she growled angrily

"Kurenai I-"

"I don't want to hear it, you don't exist for me anymore" she replied angrily fighting the tears in her eyes and hung up

"Kurenai!! Kurenai!! shit!" Kakashi cursed and dialed her number again but she turned it off, he quickly got dressed ignoring the pain in his head when Rin stepped into the room

"Kakashi I-"

"I'll talk to you later Rin, I have to go now" he replied quickly sliding his mask back on his face and took off.

He ran as fat as he could until he reached his apartment, he bust through the door and ran upstairs to Kurenai's room but the door was closed "Kurenai open the door" he begged

"GO AWAY!!!" she yelled from inside

"please Kurenai open the door"

"I told you to go away!!!" she replied between her sobs

"Kurenai please" he begged her again but all he could hear was her sobs that stroke him like knives in his heart, he didn't want to see her hurt, not because of him "Kurenai….I love you! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I do really love you, and I'm so so so sorry for what happened, please open the door"

Kurenai was sitting on the floor, her back against her bed hugging her knees, tears burning her cheeks as they heavily fell soaking her lashes, his voice ringing in her ears, tearing her heart apart

"Kurenai…..please"

She looked up and wiped her tears as she stood to her feet and made her way towards the door

Kakashi heard the door unlocking and waited for her until she opened the door "Kure-" he couldn't finish saying her name when she slapped his face turning it to his right, he moved his head up just to be slapped again returning his face to where it was

"I hate you! get out of my life!" she said in a flat angry tone

Kakashi slowly moved his head and looked up at her "I'm sorry" he said with sincere in his eyes

"sorry….I'm only sorry for myself that I was so stupid thinking that you care about me"

"I do care about you, a lot, and I love you"

"love me?! So much that you went and slept with her?" she asked sarcastically

"it's not what it looks like"

"oh, really?! So what were you doing in her apartment half naked?"

"I got drunk…..and I….I do went to her apartment, but I…I don't think I slept with her"

"you don't think?! Did you or did you not sleep with her?!"

"I…guess not" he replied unsure "no I didn't"

"Kakashi….at least don't lie"

"I'm not lying……I just…….don't remember" he replied looking to the ground

"you haven't changed at all…..you're still the stupid, annoying bastard that you used to be, it was just a joke to you from the begging wasn't it?! And let me tell you something…it wasn't funny at all" she said in a trembling tone

Kakshi looked up at her "mi corazón….. "

"don't call me mi corazón, it's over" she said in a flat tone shutting the door in the front of him.

Rin was in her kitchen having a breakfast, she sighed as she remembered the events of the last nigh _"so that's how you truly feel Kakashi….." _her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door, she stood up and went to open it to see no other than Kakashi

"Rin please tell me! What exactly happened between us last night?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok guys! The next chapter will explain everything, so stay tuned, and as usual don't forget to review ^_^


	21. Rin Steps In

Kakashi's eyes quickly lightened up upon hearing what Rin just said to him "you have no idea how you made me happy Rin" he said happily to his friend who was sitting next to him on the couch in her living room

"I just said the truth, Kakashi" Rin replied with a smile as she and Kakashi stood to their feet

"you know that I'm always here for you, as a friend"

"I know, it was always like that since we were kids, I was always wrapped in my hopes that maybe…someday you'll feel the same way about me as I feel about you…..but I guess nothing changed …Kakashi….I'm really sorry about what happened, I pushed too hard on you and I ruined your relationship with Kurenai-san" replied Rin looking to the ground

"it wasn't just your fault, I did kissed you back….I was so happy to see you again, alive, and I myself got lost in my own feelings" replied Kakashi

Rin looked up at him "Kurenai-san is really lucky to have you" she said smiling

"if she'll want me back" he replied sighing "but I'm not willing to lose her, I'll win her heart again and make sure that I'll never do anything to hurt her again" he said with determination

"you really do love her" replied Rin smiling

"I do…with all my heart"

"then go! What are you waiting for? Tell her what really happened, and be happy with her" she said joyfully

"thanks Rin" replied Kakashi hugging his friend

"you're welcome Kakashi" she replied hugging him back as a single tear ran down her cheek

"Rin, are you crying?" asked Kakashi after he backed away

"no…something juts got caught in my eye that's all" she replied quickly wiping the tear away

"are you sure?"

"just go and catch up with her before she'll go anywhere" she said putting a fake smile on her face, as long as she hated it, she had to let him go, there was nothing between the two of them besides good friendship, and although she loved him and wanted him to be by her side, she knew that his heart belonged to someone else, and the only one that will make him truly happy was Kurenai herself, she tried, she fought, but she lost realizing that he never was hers at all, and never will

"bye" waved Kakashi smiling and took off.

Kurenai was getting ready to get out to meet her team, she was in the living room when Kakashi bust through the door

"Kurenai!" he called happily and ran towards her

"what do you want?!!" she growled when he took her hands in his

"nothing happened between me and Rin, I didn't sleep with her, she told me everything" he exclaimed happily hopping that Kurenai will forgive him but to his surprise she slid her hands away and had a cold expression on her face

"why are you telling me this? I don't care about you anymore" she spoke in a cold tone and turned away

"but…Kurenai..I thought that-"

Kurenai spun around and faced him again "you thought what? Just because you didn't sleep with her you thought I will forgive you like that!!" she growled angrily

"Kurenai-"

"it doesn't change the fact that you got drunk yesterday and went to her house! it doesn't change the fact that you kissed her several times! Not to mention the fact that when I asked you did you sleep with her or not? You hesitated before replaying and said that you don't remember, which means that you yourself didn't know if you slept with her or not, thinking that you might actually done it! Isn't this right Hatake?" she asked angrily

"it's true, and I'm really really sorry, but all of this made me realize how important you're to me, and how much I love you Kurenai, I'm sorry that I've hurt you, and I would never like to see you cry because of me or anyone else ever again, so here I am begging you to forgive me, so please, accept my sincere apology mi corazón" he said with hope in his voice

"have you finished?" she asked coldly

"…I..I guess so?!" he replied unsure

"good, couz I have a training" she said and got out from the apartment

Kakashi sighed sadly ah he came to sit on the couch "you need to do something more if you want her to forgive you" came Anko's voice from the stairs

Kakashi looked up at his roommate "you were eavesdropping?...again"

"not only her" spoke Pakkun

"boss, you really messed up this time" added Biscuit as he, Pakkun and Anko came downstairs to where Kakashi was

Kakashi stood to his feet "Anko, you do believe me that I love her right? that I'm really sorry and that nothing happened between me and Rin?"

"maybe" replied Anko slapping Kakashi's face

Kakashi blinked in surprise "what was that for?!!!!!" he asked yelling holding his hand against his cheek

"for your stupidity you asshole" replied Anko "now, what are you going to do?"

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help"

"if you'll ever hurt her again, I swear, I'll chop you to little pieces, and fry you on a French butter"

"I'll never do that again you can be sure of it" replied Kakashi "so will you help me or not?"

"you can count on me, but Isuggest you to wait at least till tomorrow, let her breath"

"ok" replied Kakashi "well, I should meet up with my team now, I'm like 2 hours late, see ya"

Kakashi met up with his team and went to the hokage's office, unfortunately for him, he got a mission that will last for 2 days, which meant that his plan for winning Kurenai's heart have to wait until he'll get back from the mission.

It was an early evening when Kurenai finally got to her apartment, after having a long bath she headed towards the kitchen to have a dinner, Anko seemed nowhere to be found but Kakashi's dogs gave her company, especially Bull and Urushi, Kurenai questioned herself where Pakkun and Biscuit could be, as she couldn't find them anywhere either, as much as she hated Kakashi right now, she got to love his dogs, and she loved spending her time with them. Kurenai was sitting on her usual spot in the backyard reading her favorite books when she heard a knock on the door, she got up form the swing and made her way towards the front door, to her surprise it was Rin

"Kakashi is not here" spoke Kurenai coldly

"I'm not here for Kakashi….I want to talk to you" replied Rin politely

"you don't have to tell me anything"

"please, I just want to you to listen nothing else"

Kurenai was silent for awhile not sure if to let Rin inside or not "….come in"

"thank you" replied Rin and stepped inside

The two women sat on the couch in the living, Kurenai patiently waiting for Rin to start, after taking a deep breath Rin finally spoke "I came here to tell you what really happened between me and Kakashi" Rin begun which seemed to annoy Kurenai a little

"did he send you here?" asked Kurenai rolling her eyes

"no, he doesn't know that I'm even here, you see yesterday when he came drunk.."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Rin was tossing in her sheets unable to sleep as memories from the past were haunting her head, she remembered all the time she spent with Kakashi and Obito when they were still kids, and how many times she tried to get Kakashi's attention, but he kept turning her down each time "we are just friends" he kept saying this to her, but she always hoped that maybe with time he'll fall in love with her, and she hoped that maybe this time her hopes and dreams will become true. She thought about the kiss, the kiss that he returned but at the same time he broke it because of…..her, Kurenai, it was always her that was on his mind, always her…ever since they were kids, then teenagers, she always remembered him chasing after Kurenai, although he always denied it, she knew that he was crazy about her, Obito always used to mock Kakashi about it which always caused him to blush, which was very rare to see him that way. Rin sighed heavily as she eyed the ceiling "do I really have a chance?" she questioned herself when she heard a knock on the door, she looked at her watch which said 2:05 am "who could it be?" she thought as he leapt off form her bed and went to open the door, she placed her hand on the knob of the door and opened to see no other than Kakashi, complete drunk, his clothes soaked with sake _

_"Kakashi?!" _

_"………can..we…talk?" he asked trying his best to maintain his balance _

_"come in" welcomed Rin helping him to get inside_

_"she said it's over" Kakashi said in a sad tone and he finally made it to the couch, he sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands supporting his heavy head as he looked to the ground with wet eyes _

_"who sad it's over?" asked Rin _

_"Kurenai, she….she doesn't want me anymore….she…….I hurt her…….I hurt her…but I…I didn't mean to….I.."_

_"Kakashi I love you" spoke Rin making Kakashi move his hands down as he looked up at her not saying anything "I've always loved you Kakashi….and I….and I hope you feel the same way about me" she said placing her hand on his, Kakashi still had his wet gaze on her and didn't say anything "maybe it's better that she doesn't want you, because that way….Kakashi……we can be together" _

_"….Rin…..I.."_

_"I'm here for you Kakashi…I've always been by your side and I'll never leave you, because I love you, and it's her loss if she can't see how a great man you are, and there's nothing I want more than to be with you and love you with all my heart" she finished with tears in her own eyes, she leaned in to kiss him but when their lips where only inches away Kakashi placed his hand on her lips and slightly backed his head away _

_"I love Kurenai Rin….I'm sorry, but I can't do this to her….she's…..she's everything to me, I've…..always respected you…and maybe even loved you…and I still do….but as a friend…..as for Kurenai…she's…..she's my whole life…..I never thought that there could be a person out there that could make me so happy……and it breaks my heart knowing that I was the one who caused her pain……I would rather die than see her cry because of me" replied Kakashi sincerely _

_"but I-"_

_"I'm sorry Rin, but my heart belongs to someone else" replied Kakashi _

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

"it became obvious to me that it'll be useless whatever I'll do, and that I'll never win his heart no matter how hard I'll try. He was half asleep so I took him to my bedroom and placed him in my bed, I undressed him and washed his clothes, so they'll be clean by the time he'll wake up in the morning. I was going to sleep on the couch when I decided to check up on him before I myself will fall asleep. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but to watch him asleep, I didn't even realized that I fell asleep next to him…..…that's how it was kurenai-san" finished Rin

"why are you telling me all of this, I thought you told me that you love him, that you're going to fight for him?" asked Kurenai

"that's why, because I love him, I just want him to be happy, and I know that he'll be happy with you, and only you" replied Rin smiling "with time I'll learn to not love him and I hope that I'll find someone that'll love me so much as he loves you" she added before she stood to her feet "I hope you two will get back together, goodnight" finished Rin and made her way towards the door leaving Kurenai still sitting on the couch not knowing what to do.

Kurenai sighed heavily when suddenly she heard someone weeping, she turned her head around to see no other than Anko, Pakkun and Biscuit sitting on their usual spying spot on the stairs, Anko was smiling from ear to ear, Pakkun had wet eyes, and the weeping sounds were coming from the one and only Biscuit

"gosh! I knew… that boss… loves you Kurenai-chan….but I never thought…..that he'll say….. such beautiful things….. about you" stated Biscuit between his sobs rubbing his eyes with his pads

"love" Pakkun begun sighing "a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, love" he finished with wet eyes

"I can't believe it you were eavesdropping!!!" growled Kurenai

"yes we were!" replied Anko proudly as she came downstairs followed by the two dogs "why are you standing like that! Grab your phone and call him"

"no" replied Kurenai creating a shocked expression on the three eavesdroppers

"why not?! Isn't this enough to forgive him?" asked Anko

"it's over between me and Kakashi, I don't care what he did or what he said" replied Kurenai coldly

"but boss loves you Kurenai-chan, and basically he didn't do anything" said Biscuit

"maybe yes, but I lost my trust in him, and I don't feel anything to him anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I'm kinda tired so goodnight everyone" replied Kurenai and went upstairs to her room

Anko sighed "I forgot how stubborn she is, Kakashi will have a hard time to get to her"

"so there will be no wedding any time soon?!" asked Biscuit disappointedly

"I don't think so Biscuit" replied Anko

"love is patient, love is kind, love will only blew up your mind" mocked Pakkun singing

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, review!! Humor will be back in the next chapters, enough drama for this story, unfortunately the story is slowly going to end, only 3 or 4 chapters left till the end, well 5 if I'll decide to write a lemon, yes, I'm considering writing a lemon, but enough talking, thanks for reading the story so far ^_^

Oh, by the way, thanks for all your reviews, this story is sure more popular than my other two fics, over 100 reviews, not bad, thank you so much guys for reading, your reviews always makes me smile and definitely makes me wanna write more. Now the lucky reviewer no. 100 was……(drums playing in the background)……Nora Fox! Here's a cookie as a reward (hands a cookie over to you) lol and hugs for all of you.

The next chapter is going to be very long, so prepare yourselves ^_^ I'll update in two days, see ya ;)


	22. Winning Her Heart Part 1

_**Saturday **_

It was a late evening when Kakashi finally finished his mission and after reporting it to the hokage, he made his way straight to his apartment, he had an idea so instead of just going inside he knocked and waited on the front porch, holding a big white teddy bear in the front of his face, the bear was holding a red rose and wearing a fancy watch as a gift for Kurenai, that he hoped she would accept, after awhile he heard the door opening

"hi, I'm teddy, and I've missed you so much" he greeted

"ohhhh, Kakashi! I've missed you too" replied Anko sarcastically

Kakashi moved the bear away from his face "Anko?! Where's Kurenai?" he asked rubbing his head his cheeks slightly red as he felt a little embarrassed

"she's upstairs I guess" she said when she spotted a watch on the bear's wrist "oh my god! Is that also for her?!!"

"you think she'll like it?" asked Kakashi with hope in his voice

"well I hope not, so I'll take it, how much did this cost?!"

"you don't wanna know, but less than my mobile bill"

"oh Kurenai mentioned something about….how did she say this..oh! a brainless maniac that has nothing to do than sending messages all the time, and to tell you something she didn't even bothered herself to read any of them" replied Anko grinning

Kakashi sighed in disappointment "and did you tried to talk to her?"

"I tried, Pakkun tried, Biscuit tried….no use"

"ok, now I'll knock again but make Kurenai open the door"

"sure" replied Anko closing the door stepping inside when Kurenai just went downstairs

"who was it?" asked Kurenai

"just some brats who wanted my autograph" replied Anko as she came to sit on the couch when someone knocked on the door again "Kurenai can you open the door this time, and if it's any of those brats, I'm not at home"

"hai" replied Kurenai and opened the door reveling Kakashi holding the white bear in the front of his face

"hi! I'm teddy, and I've missed you so much, but not as much as the idiot standing behind me that loves you to death and will do anything to be with you again, accept this rose and this watch as a gift, and please forgive him fo-" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of the door being shut, he sighed before he opened the door and entered to the apartment

"mi corazón you're still mad at me?" he asked as he came closer to Kurenai who was fixing something in the kitchen

"I'm not talking to you Hatake" she replied coldly not looking at him

"I've missed you" he said joyfully but got no replay "here's the part where you should say something, like 'I've missed you too my love', you haven't thought about me at all when I was away?" he asked grinning

Kurenai rolled her eyes "I did think about you all the day today, I was in the zoo"

"ohhh you went there especially for me? You didn't have to, you can stare at my hot body for free" he said playfully which annoyed Kurenai "or no! I'll let you stare at my hot body for a kiss" he said as he lowered his mask down and leaned in just to be slapped by Kurenai

"what do you think you're doing?!" growled Kurenai angrily

"kissing you?!" he said unsure holding his hand against his now red pulsing cheek

"you don't have the right to kiss me anymore" she growled and got out from the kitchen followed by Kakashi

"at least accept the gift that I've bought for you"

"I don't want anything from you" she growled as she made her way upstairs "Anko, I'll be in my room if you'll need anything"

"and what about me?" asked Kakashi, Kurenai just ignored him and got inside her room, Kakashi sighed disappointedly still holding the bear he got to her

"umm…Kakashi" Anko begun

"what?" asked Kakashi sighing

"can I take the bear?" she asked

"you want the watch don't you?"

"just until Kurenai will forgive you, I'll give it back to her then" replied Anko

"fine, I don't have anything to do with it anyway" replied Kakashi handing the bear over to Anko

"sweet"

Kakashi fixed himself a dinner and had a shower, after that he sat in the living room with Anko watching movies, well Anko, Pakkun and Biscuit were watching, while Kakashi was preparing himself for his second attempt to win Kurenai's heart. It was about 11:30 pm and Kakashi asked Anko to make sure that Kurenai was still awake in her room

"I'll just see this scene and I'll go" replied Anko her all attention in the movie

**Hello, Jeff. I want to play a game.**

"Anko, if I remember you already watched this movie before" spoke Kakashi

"twice" replied Anko

**In your head, he is a cipher. A symbol of your life changing. A symbol of death. I present him to you now, as a simple human being. His name is Timothy Young. He's 27 years old. A medical student with a mother and a father, just like you. **

"I'm in the middle of a crisis here!!" yelled Kakashi "I need your help"

"just a minute" replied Anko her eyes glued to the TV

**That day he made a terrible mistake. You believed he didn't pay for that mistake. And now is your chance to make him pay. The device Timothy is strapped to is... my personal favorite. I call it "The Rack". **

"what is he going to do?" asked Pakkun who looked to be interested in the horror movie

"just shut up and watch" replied Anko stuffing her mouth with popcorn

"Anko!!" growled Kakashi

"boss!! We're watching a movie here" spoke Biscuit before returning his attention to the movie, then the sound of loud screaming emerged from the speakers

**The human body is a miraculous creation. Ever wonder how far an arm can twist? This device is going to start twisting. There is a chance he might live though, with your help. To your right is a box. At the back of the box, is a key. It is tied to the trigger of a shotgun. The question you'll have to ask yourself, is this. Are you willing...**

"what is so good about this stupid movie?" asked Kakashi

"shhhhhhh" said Anko, Pakkun and Biscuit in unison

**Have mercy!**

**...To take a bullet for the man who killed your son? Does "do on to others as you would have them do on to you" apply here, Jeff? Make your choice.**

Then the devise begins to twist, and the man screams in agony

Anko watched with amazement "awesome"

"god, so much blood" stated Pakkun with disgust

"I don't want to see" said Biscuit covering his eyes with his pads

**Game over.**

"ok, so what did you want me to do Kakashi?" asked Anko

"go, and check if Kurenai is asleep or not" answered Kakashi

"sure thing" replied Anko as she leapt off form the couch and made her way towards Kurenai's room, she entered her friend's room and found Kurenai lying in her bed staring at the ceiling

"hey! Wanna watch a movie?" asked Anko joyfully as she threw herself on the bed next to her friend

"no" replied Kurenai sighing

"hmm, you're depressed aren't you?"

"no"

"hm…do you want to dance it out?"

"no"

"do you want to drink some sake with me?"

"no"

"do you want to make fun of me or from Kakashi?"

"no"

"I'm trying to cheer you yup here"

"then don't, because nothing will make me feel better, I want him out of my life, out of my head, and out of my heart"

"make it easier for you and him and just go downstairs and confess how you feel, kiss each other, and get back together"

"Anko, don't start this again, it's over between me and Kakashi, besides I'm tired, so go and finish watching your wicked movie"

"fine" replied Anko as she stood to her feet and made her way downstairs to Kakashi

"what took you so long?" asked Kakashi

"mind your business Kakashi" replied Anko

"is she awake?" asked Kakashi again

"yup, but why are you asking?"

"great" replied Kakashi smirking as he turned around and made his way towards the backyard, he stood under Kurenai's window and took a deep breath, and begun reciting loudly

"_**O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"**_

Kurenai flinched upon hearing Kakashi's voice, she stood up from her bed and headed towards the window, she opened it and bowed her head out "are you out of your mind!!?? You'll wake the neighbors"

Kakashi just smiled as he saw her by the window and continued to recite the poem

_**"So shines a snow-white swan trooping with crows,  
As this fair lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand."**_

"shut up will ya! I'm not listening to you anyway" growled Kurenai

_**  
"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
I never saw true beauty till this night."**_

Kakashi finally finished "like it?! a dedication for you mi corazón" he said smiling

"ugh" Kurenai just rolled her eyes and returned to her bed

_"don't think I'll give up so easily on you" _

_**Sunday**_

Kakashi woke up early in the morning to make sure that he'll wake up before Kurenai, when he found out that everyone was still asleep he made his way towards the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast , he placed everything on a tray and also placed a single red rose in a champagne glass "wish me luck Bull" he said with hope in his voice to his dog who was sitting silently in the kitchen as he took the tray and made his way towards Kurenai's room, he knocked before he entered inside. Kurenai heard a knocking on the door so she slowly opened her eyes and came to sit rubbing her eyes to wipe the sleepiness away, her eyes went wide open when she heard Kakashi voice

"good morning mi corazón" he greeted cheerfully with a big smile on his face as he made his way towards her bed "a special breakfast for a special one, French toasts, strawberries and cream, coffee, and fresh orange juice for you mi amour" he said as he came to sit on her bed and placed the tray on her lap

"what are you doing here?" Kurenai growled in angry but sleepy tone

"I made breakfast for you"

"I don't want it, you can take it back"

"but I woke up early just for you mi corazón so I would prepare this marvels breakfast"

"I don't care, give it to Anko or anyone else"

"but honey-"

"don't call me honey, now I'm serious take it"

"ok, fine" replied Kakashi sighing disappointedly as he took the tray and placed it on the floor

"I said take it, and not put it on the floor! And get up from my be-" Kurenai was cut off by his lips pressing against hers, she quickly broke the kiss and slapped his face making his cheek all red "don't do that ever again!!!" she growled

"you didn't like it?" asked Kakashi holding his hand against his cheek

"no I didn't"

"but you said that I'm a great kisser"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"ugh, get out!!"

"fine, fine" sighed Kakashi stealing another quick kiss and quickly stood up to his feet before she could slap his face again, he winked at her and got out from the room

"ugh, that bastard" cursed Kurenai as she came to sit on the edge of her bed "great, he forgot to take the tray" she muttered feeling her taste buds on her tongue starting to work at the sight and smell of the breakfast _"it smells so good" _she thought feeling her stomach grumbling _"French toasts! I can also make French toasts by myself…….." _she said to herself knowing that whatever she'll do, her French toasts will never taste like his French toasts _"is that cappuccino?? I love cappuccino, how the hell he knows how to make cappuccino?!!! Why the hell it must be him to know how to make cappuccino in this house!!!" _as much as she wanted to jump on the tray and start eating she stopped herself _"I'm beyond that, I can make as delicious breakfast as this" _ she said as she stood to her feet and headed towards the kitchen with the tray.

Anko was already up, and was in the kitchen when Kurenai came with the tray "morning Anko" greeted Kurenai placing the tray on the island

"morning" replied Anko with a yawn

"you can eat this" suggested Kurenai pointing at the tray

"really?!!"

"yeah" replied Kurenai as she begun preparing her own breakfast when Kakashi stepped into the kitchen

"mi corazón you didn't eat my breakfast!"

"I'll make my breakfast by myself" jerked Kurenai making her own 'cappuccino', after she finished she sat next to Anko while Kakashi just stood in the front of them and watched

"umm…yumm…..Kakashi did you make this cappuccino?" asked Anko

"yup" replied Kakashi proudly

"god, the best I ever had, smell it Kurenai"

Kurenai looked at her so called 'cappuccino' before returning her hungry gaze on the one Anko was drinking right now, Kakashi saw that and couldn't help but to grin "mi corazón, if you want I can make you one too"

"no, thank you, I have my own" replied Kurenai taking a sip from her cappuccino

"you call that a cappuccino?" mocked Kakashi grinning

"it's not a cappuccino, it's……..it's just a normal coffee" replied Kurenai

"then what's the white thing that is floating on the top?" asked Kakashi holding his laugh as much as he could

"ugh, shut up Hatake"

Later in the afternoon, Kurenai was doing some paperwork in the living room when Anko came downstairs

"Kurenai, can I talk to you for a second? Anko asked as she came closer to her friend

Kurenai looked up from the papers "sure, what is it?"

"not here, come to my room" replied Anko hiding a mischievous grin as she turned away and went upstairs to her room followed by Kurenai "you first" said Anko opening the door letting Kurenai in

"so what is-" Kurenai was cut off by the door shutting behind her "Anko what are you doing!!?" she shouted from inside when she heard someone chuckling

"I owe you Anko" spoke Kakashi smirking as he was leaning against the desk in Anko's room, his arms crossed, enjoying the angry, annoyed look on Kurenai's face

"don't mention that" yelled Anko locking the door from the outside

Kurenai furiously went towards the door "Anko! What the hell you think are you doing?!!!!"

Anko laughed "well, you two need to talk"

"Anko open the stupid door!!!" demanded Kurenai angrily struggling with the knob of the door to get it open but with no use

"I'm not letting you out until the two of you will get back together" replied Anko giggling

"some stupid lock will not stop me from getting outside" stated Kurenai when she rushed some chakra to her fists and charged towards the door, but as her fists came in contact with the door, the door seemed to absorb all the chakra "what the hell!"

"hahaha! I put a seal on the door" replied Anko laughing

"now, since you don't have where to go, you're going to listen what I have to say" stated Kakashi smirking

Kurenai turned around to face him and shouted angrily "I don't want to listen to any of your crap!"

"mi corazón, it's not nice to talk to your boyfriend like that"

"ex boyfriend!"

"those are just your words"

"what do you want?! I said quite clear that it's over between us"

"yes, you said that, but I didn't"

"well that's your problem if you can't understand a simple sentence"

"I love you" spoke Kakashi sincerely with nothing but love in his eyes

"like I care" jerked Kurenai looking away

"you do care, I know it"

"don't be so sure about that!" she replied still looking away

"Kurenai, I'm sorry, I really am, so please forgive me and let me be with you"

Kurenai looked up at him before saying "you missed out Kakashi, it's too late to apologize now, because whatever you'll say will not change the fact what you did"

"but I didn't do anything, I did get drunk, I did go to her house, I did kiss her twice but each time I broke the kiss because of you Kurenai, because I knew that it was wrong, that it'll hurt you, and I didn't want to do this, not to you"

"but you did"

"and I truly apologize for that, it was a mistake that I'll never do again"

"I don't believe you"

"Kurenai please-"

"no! I don't trust you anymore, you did it once and you may do it again, and I don't want to go through all of this again" she replied and made her way towards the window

"what are you doing?" asked Kakashi confused

"getting out of here" she replied opening the window "Anko I know you're eavesdropping, you forgot to put a seal on the window" yelled Kurenai before she leapt off the window into the street

"damn it" cursed Anko from behind the door

Kakashi sighed heavily "I have to think of something else"

It was time to go to bed and Kurenai went to her bedroom, she got tired from slapping Kakashi all the day for stealing kisses, and from hearing the words 'I love you' about 100 times, she got into her pajamas and laid in her bed happy to finally get some rest. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Kakashi's voice again from under her window

**"**_**O mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O stay and hear! your true-love's coming  
That can sing both high and low;  
Trip no further, pretty sweeting,  
Journeys end in lovers' meeting**__**?**__**  
Every wise man's son doth know."**_

Kurenai rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet and went towards the window "you didn't get tired!! I'm trying to sleep!!" she growled, but as yesterday Kakashi didn't stop and continued what he was doing

**"**_**What is love? 'tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies no plenty,**__**?**__**  
Then come kiss me, Sweet-and-twenty,  
Youth's a stuff will not endure."**_

"have you finished?!" asked Kurenai

"yup" replied Kakashi smiling

"then go to bed"

_**Monday**_

Pakkun and Biscuit made their way to the hokage's office at early dawn, it was the day of Konoha's community and social services where ninjas were paired in pairs, and every pair was assigned to do something, whatever it was just street cleaning, one day at hospital or orphanage, or any other of community or social works. Anko hoping to be paired with Asuma and not with Gai like the last year, sent Pakkun and Biscuit to make sure about it as well as pairing Kakashi and Kurenai together.

"lets get it done" spoke Biscuit as he and Pakkun sneaked into the hokage's office and begun their job. They found a bunch of files arranged in pairs on the desk, after a closer look it was obvious that it was exactly what they've been looking for, as Biscuit begun to search through the papers Pakkun drifted away in his daydream

_**Pakkun's daydream **_

_Pakkun and Lassie were on the beach, the sun was rising and the waves were gently hitting the shore as the two dogs run towards each other on the white san _

_"oh Pakkun"_

_"oh Lassie"_

_"oh Pakkun"_

_"oh Lassie"_

_"oh Pakkun"_

_"oh Lassie"_

_The two dogs continued to ran as the gab between them grew smaller and smaller_

_"oh Pakkun"_

_"oh Lassie"_

_**End of Pakkun's daydream **_

Pakkun 's daydream was curly interrupted by Biscuit "concentrate on the mission" growled Biscuit poking Pakkun's head

"ahem, so did you find Kakashi's file?" asked Pakkun

"yup, good that we came here, boss was paired with Genma"

"and how about Kurenai?"

"she was paired with…..Ibiki?...isn't that this scary guy with scars on his face?" asked Biscuit

"yup, it's him" replied Pakkun nodding

Then Biscuit expression suddenly changed as he went into his own daydream, or rather nightmare

_**Biscuit's daydream **_

_Biscuit found himself in a dark room tied to a chair "hello? Is anybody there?" he asked hearing his sound echoing in the dark place when suddenly the lights turned on, he saw Ibiki standing in the front of him with a very angry look on his face _

_"so, you were the one who broke into the hokage's office and paired me with some loser instead of Kurenai-san" _

_"no….it was-"_

_"SILENCE!!!!" growled Ibiki creating a terrified look on Biscuit's face "Biscuit. I want to play a game"_

_"no, I… don't…… want… to play" begged Biscuit in trembling tone_

_"__Experience is a harsh teacher. First comes the test, second comes the lesson__" Ibiki begun in a cold scary tone_

_"I don't want to play" replied Biscuit with tears in his eyes _

_"__ This game will take place in a room not much bigger than this room. In a prison cell. Despite all of the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you'll finish your life in that prison. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom. Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go to break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Biscuit. Make your choice"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Biscuit screams hysterically _

_"Game over" _

_**End of Biscuit's day dream **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"shut the hell up Biscuit!!!! Concentrate on the mission" growled Pakkun waking up Biscuit from his daydream

Biscuit sighed in relief "I'll never watch a movie with Anko-chan ever again"

Pakkun looked at his friend confused before he shook his head "ok, now I got Kakashi and Kurenai together, and Anko and Asuma together"

"what about Ibiki????" asked Biscuit still shaking from the daydream he had

"huh? Why do you care?"

"you didn't put him with some loser did you?"

Pakkun looked at Biscuit with a questioned look "lets just get the hell out of here, before someone will see us" stated Pakkun as he and the still terrified Biscuit got out from the office.

After a couple of hours, Anko was sitting by the island in the kitchen holding her assignment _"damn it! I forgot to tell to these dogs to check on the assignments, gosh! Life is so unfair" _she sighed dropping her head on the island in frustration

"what's up Anko?" asked Kurenai as she came to sit by the island next to her friend

"I have to clean the hospital's bathrooms" Asnko replied sighing "but at least it'll be me and Asuma, how about you? what did you get?' she asked raising her head up

"I don't know yet, I haven't been to the hokage's office yet"

"what are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for Kakashi to get out of here, I don't feel like arguing with him from the early morning" replied Kurenai when Kakashi bust through the front door

"Kurenai, you won't believe it" he said happily as he approached Kurenai, Kurenai just rolled her eyes and ignored the silver haired jonin "I have great news!!" he exclaimed

"oh, are you about to go into space?!!!" she asked as she stood to her feet and faced him with crossed arms

"no" replied Kakashi chuckling "better, you and I are going to paint all the fences in Konoha" he said joyfully

"what?!!!!" yelled Kurenai

"we're paired together, you see! fate wants us to be together" replied Kakashi

"it's not fate! It's just bad luck!!" growled Kurenai

"bad luck?" interrupted Anko "you have to paint the fences Kurenai! you call that bad luck! I have to clean the hospital's bathrooms!! That's a bad luck!!!! Ahhh!! Why god it had to be me!!"

"let's go mi corazón, Konaha's fences are waiting" spoke Kakashi cheerfully grabbing Kurenai's hand

Kurenai slapped his hand away "you got to be kidding me?!"

"you don't believe me?" asked Kakashi

"yes I don't"

Kakashi sighing as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket "here, read this"

Kurenai's eyes widened as she read the piece of paper in her hands "no!!" she said sighing

"yes!!" said Kakashi happily "c'mon mi corazón"

Kakashi and Kurenai spent the whole day painting, well mainly Kurenai as Kakashi was too busy writing 'Kakashi loves Kurenai and kurenai loves Kakashi' on the fences instead of painting them, which annoyed Kurenai even more

"stop it!!!" she growled painting the words Kakashi have just wrote

"but why? It's true" replied Kakashi

"no it's not" she replied angrily not looking at Kakashi as she continued to paint the fence

"yes it is"

"no it's not"

"yes it is, I do love you Kurenai"

"but I don't" replied Kurenai when suddenly she felt his strong grip on her arm turning her around to face him and kissed her passionately, she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong and she even didn't noticed that she started kissing him back, that's when he loosened his grip which Kurenai quickly took to her advantages and pushed him away breaking the kiss "YOU BASTARD" she growled angrily slapping his face

Kakashi had a wide grin on his face "you liked it" he said rubbing his cheek

"no I didn't" she replied feeling her cheeks going red

"you kissed back" he added grinning

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't! you're just a pervert who is imagining things that didn't happen" she growled quickly her cheeks going another shade of red

"you're so sexy when you're angry" he added receiving another slap from Kurenai

"shut up! There are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them"

"ohhhh really?!!" he asked sarcastically

The fight between the two continued the whole day, until they finally finished painting and went to hokage's office to report it. Finally after an exhausting day, Kurenai was so happy to be finally in bed

"ahem!!!"

_"god! Not again" _sighed Kurenai covering her face with her pillow as she heard Kakashi clearing his throat to begun his daily late show in the backyard

_**"**__**O, my love is like a red, red rose,  
That is newly sprung in June.  
O, my love is like the melody,  
That is sweetly played in tune.**_

As fair are you, my lovely lass,  
So deep in love am I,  
And I will love you still, my Dear,  
Till all the seas go dry.

Till all the seas go dry, my Dear,  
And the rocks melt with the sun!  
O I will love you still, my Dear,  
While the sands of life shall run.

And fare you well, my only Love,  
And fare you well a while!  
And I will come again, my Love,  
Although it were ten thousand mile!"

"THANKS GOD!!!" growled Kurenai angrily in a loud tone from inside her room

"I knew you were listening mi amour!!" he yelled proudly "goodnight"

_**Tuesday**_

Till the afternoon to Kurenai's surprise nothing happened, Kakashi seemed to be off somewhere and didn't bother her with any stupid activities, she was in her apartment making cookies in the kitchen when Anko came

"whatcha doing?!" asked Anko turning on the radio

"just cookies" replied Kurenai

"sounds good"

"Anko, anything sweet sounds good to you"

"that's true, but can you blame me" replied Anko turning up the music, Kurenai spotted a mischievous grin on her friend's face, and wondered what could possibly caused that

"is everything ok Anko?" she asked rising her eyebrow

"yeah, let's just enjoy listening to the radio" replied Anko

**"we have a special guest today in our studio, the one and only copy ninja Kakashi Hatake" **

Kurenai's jaw dropped as her eyes widened when she heard Kakashi's name, while Anko's grin was going wider with each second

**"yo!" **greeted Kakashi from the studio

"what is that psycho going to do?!" asked Kurenai looking at Anko who was giggling and laughing all the time

**"so Kakashi-san, to who you want to dedicate the next song?!" **

**"for my lovely princess Kurenai Yuhi, mi ****coraz****ó****n I want you to know that I love you, and I hope you can forgive me" **

**"we'll keep our fingers crossed!! Kurenai-san, this song is for you" **

The next thing Kurenai heard was the song that started to play

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out**_

_**I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**_

"ohhh Kurenai, isn't that sweet" said Anko looking at Kurenai who just stayed silent looking the ground

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
**_

"you knew about this didn't you?" asked Kurenai in a flat tone not looking at her friend

Anko for her very first time didn't know how to answer as she couldn't figure out Kurenai's expression right now

_**How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say**_

_**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh  
**_

Kurenai listened to the rest of the song in silence until the song ended, Anko also stayed silence waiting for Kurenai to speak up when Kakashi suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Anko looked at the two, there was an evident hope in Kakashi's right eye as he held a bouquet of red roses in his hands waiting for Kurenai to speak out. Kurenai kept her gaze on the floor and god only knew what was going in her mind right now

"I'll leave the two of you alone" stated Anko and made her way towards her room, actually she went to hide in a perfect spot to eavesdrop with her loyal eavesdroppers Pakkun and Biscuit

"do you think this will work?" asked Pakkun in a low tone

"I hope, couz if she'll turn him down, Kakashi will defiantly break" replied Anko

"I don't want him to break, I want him to be happy" spoke Biscuit with concern "he's my best friend"

"well, let's just hope everything will be fine, now shut up and watch!" growled Anko as the trio returned their gaze on the pair in the kitchen.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, Kakashi finally took a deep breath and spoke out "these are for you" he said handing the bouquet to Kurenai, to his surprise Kurenai accepted them, but her expression still remained unreadable "……Kurenai-"

"why did you do that?" she asked in a calm but yet angry tone with her gaze still directed to the ground

"isn't it obvious? Kurenai…I love you, I'll do anything to have you back" replied Kakashi

"then stop! Because I don't want you back" replied Kurenai throwing the bouquet to the trash can and went upstairs. Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his chest as he felt his heart being ripped apart, he took a deep breath and exhaled heavily when Pakkun and Biscuit came to his side

"boss? Are you ok?" asked Biscuit looking at his master

"you two were eavesdropping didn't you?" asked Kakashi in a low tone

"a little" replied Pakkun "if you want I can talk to her"

Kakashi gave his dogs a weary smile "no thanks Pakkun, and I'm ok Biscuit don't worry"

"what are you going to do?" asked Pakkun

"I'm not done yet, I still have an idea, but I need some time" replied Kakashi with a smirk

As the night fell Kurenai as usual was getting ready to go to bed when Kakashi again begun his reciting ritual in the backyard

_**"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" **_

Kurenai stayed in her bed lying to herself that she didn't enjoy any of this, where it was just the opposite, no matter how hard she fought she couldn't do anything but to listen to his beautiful voice reciting her favorite poetry _"how the hell he knows what are my favorite poems???" _she thought in confusion as all the poems that Kakashi recited over the week were all her favorites "_Anko!" _Kurenai kept gazing the ceiling for about an hour lost in her thoughts, struggling all her feelings she was feeling towards Kakashi, she sighed before she got up and went to the kitchen, she was happy to find the trash can empty, not completely empty because of the bouquet that was still in there, she felt bad for what she did to Kakashi, but she thought that this will be the best thing she could do, she loved him with all her heart, but she was afraid, afraid that someday she can lose him to Rin, although Rin already confessed her feelings to her and told her that she'll never interfere and try to be with Kakashi, she just couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Kurenai knew that if she'll be with Kakashi again, and if for some reason she'll lose him in one way or another, she won't be able stand this, to stand the pain of losing him to her. She sighed grabbing the bouquet from the can, and with a small smile across her face went towards the room with the flowers and fell asleep.

_**Wednesday **_

Kakashi was in his deep sleep when he felt someone licking his face "boss, boss, wake up!!!" he heard Biscuit calling and slowly opened his eyes

"….B……Biscuit?.....what's wrong?" asked Kakashi in a sleepy tone

"she took the bouquet" Biscuit exclaimed happily

Kakashi came to sit in his bed and rubbed his eyes "who… took the….. bouquet?!"

"last night when you were asleep, Kurenai-chan went downstairs and took the bouquet that you gave her"

"which bouquet?" asked Kakashi with closed eyes the sleepiness very clear in his tone

"the one you gave her yesterday, the one that she threw to the trashcan"

Kakashi's eyes went wide open "really?!!! How do you know?" he asked excitedly

"I had a bad dream about that bad movie that I've watched with Anko-chan, I dreamed that-" Biscuit begun with terror in his eyes remembering his dream before was cut off by Kakashi

"get to the point Biscuit"

"anyway, I woke up and after awhile Kurenai-chan got downstairs and went to the kitchen, she was standing there obviously lost in her thoughts, which made her look so scary because it was dark, and I hade this bad dreams where I was-"

"to the point"

Biscuit sighed before he continued "she grabbed the bouquet and took it to her room"

"that's a good sign I guess" replied Kakashi

"so what's your plan for today?" asked Biscuit curiously

"nothing for today"

"really?"

"I told you yesterday that my last idea need some time"

"what have you planned?"

"you'll see" replied Kakashi smirking "now get out and let me sleep"

"but it's 5:30"

"exactly Biscuit, 5:30, don't you ever wake me up at 5:30" replied Kakashi returning to his deep sleep that was disturbed by Biscuit.

It was late afternoon and Anko was doing some paperwork in the living room, while Biscuit and Pakkun were wrestling to prove who was a better skilled ninja hound, then suddenly she heard Kurenai's scream from upstairs, and just seconds later Kurenai came running to the living room, her face red as tomato muttering something under her nose

Anko, Pakkun and Biscuit looked at Kurenai puzzled before Anko cleared her throat and asked "what's wrong Kurenai?"

"good that we have a shower cabin" it's all that Kurenai choke out

"I don't understand" stated Biscuit

"me either" said Pakkun

Anko blinked in confusion "what do you mean Kurenai?" she asked when suddenly Kakashi came downstairs, his cheeks as red as Kurenai's maybe even more if it was possible, Anko eyed the silver haired jonin who looked like if he just had a shower, water drops were falling from his still wet hair and down his bare chest, he was only wearing his pants and had a towel thrown over his right shoulder. A mischievous grin came a cross Anko's face as she started getting a view of what might just happened

"have you ever heard of knocking?!!!!!" growled Kakashi as he came to face Kurenai

"and who's so stupid to go to the bathroom and forget to lock the door?!!" growled Kurenai back

"it's not necessary to lock the door, if some people were descent and smart enough to knock on the door if it was closed!!!"

"how the hell should I know that you were there?!!!"

"well if the door is closed, that means that someone is there!!!!"

Anko couldn't hold any more and burst out laughing, and so did Pakkun

Biscuit looked puzzled at Pakkun and Anko who were tossing on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes "why are you laughing? I don't understand" he said confused as he still didn't get the picture of what happened

Then a perverted grin came across Kakashi's face "liked what you saw?" he asked making kurenai blush furiously

"I didn't see anything" she replied quickly

"disappointed?!" he asked playfully grinning from ear to ear

"disappointed? Humph! Happy!! Like I would like to see you naked"

"you just did" he replied, his perverted grin going wider

"no….I didn't….I mean, I didn't saw you completely naked, thanks to the cabin. I'm actually surprised that you were so smart to know how to use it and shut the door while you were inside" replied Kurenai sarcastically

"you know what? Go ahead, don't be shy, ask me out!"

"that's a great idea Kakashi, it's the smartest thing you have ever said in your whole life, GET OUT!" she said angrily "and don't stare at me like that you pe-" before she could finish Kakashi grabbed her head with one hand and pulled her closer in a passionate kiss taking her breath away, Kurenai moved her hand and was ready to slap him when he used his other hand and grabbed her wrist

"57" counted Pakkun

Anko looked at the dog confused "what 57? What do you mean?"

"shhh just let us count" said Biscuit

Kakashi pulled away leaving the breathless Kurenai gasping for air "you what?" he asked still holding her close to him

Kurenai was in a desperate need for oxygen as her brain stopped functioning for this moment "you per-" she was cut off again by his lips pressing against hers in another passionate kiss

"58" counted Pakkun again

Kakashi again pulled away "you what?" he asked as Kurenai was heavily gasping for air

Kurenai had really a hard time accessing her brain "…….you perve-" she was cut of again with another passionate kiss

"59" Pakkun continued to count as the pair shared a passionate kiss

As much as Kurenai hated to admit it, she more then loved the kiss, but she really needed some air as the kiss took all her oxygen reserves she had in her body, then something finally ticked in her brain, she pulled away pushing Kakashi back and slapped his face with full force

Biscuit sighed "75"

"you pervert!!!!" growled Kurenai angrily at Kakashi

Kakashi rubbed his cheek "I thought you liked it"

"no, I didn't! and how many times I have to tell you to stop doing this!!!" she growled breathing heavily before she went to her room

Kakashi just chuckled before he himself went to his room to get dressed, then Anko looked at the two dogs "59 stolen kisses and 75 slaps total" exclaimed Pakkun

"is that what you were doing?" asked Anko

"yup" replied Biscuit

"did he really kissed her 59 times?" asked Anko in disbelieve

"yup! And just in 5 days" answered Biscuit

As the night fell, Kurenai, although not noticing found herself in her bed waiting for Kakashi to start his act, and she didn't have to wait for too long until Kakashi begun to recite

_**" The keen stars were twinkling,  
And the fair moon was rising among them,  
Dear Kurenai!  
The guitar was tinkling,  
But the notes were not sweet till you sung them  
Again.**_

As the moon's soft splendor  
O'er the faint cold starlight of Heaven  
Is thrown,  
So your voice most tender  
To the strings without soul had then given  
Its own.

The stars will awaken,  
Though the moon sleep a full hour later,  
Tonight;  
No leaf will be shaken  
Whilst the dews of your melody scatter  
Delight.

Though the sound overpowers,  
Sing again, with your dear voice revealing  
A tone  
Of some world far from ours,  
Where music and moonlight and feeling  
Are one." 

Then Kurenai came by the window "it is dear Jane, and not dear Kurenai"

Kakashi smiled "I don't know any Janes in my life, but one very beautiful princess named Kurenai"

Kurenai bit her lower lip trying hard not to smile "goodnight Kakashi" she said in a flat tone before she closed the window and returned to her bed

_**Thursday **_

The whole day Kurenai was busy with her work and training. After her training Sarutobi wanted something from Kurenai in hir office which included some paper work. Kurenai waved goodbye to her team and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the trio alone in the training filed

"let's go Kiba-kun, remember that we promised to Kakashi sensei that we'll help" spoke Hinata softly

"but he's the one who hurt Kurenai-sensei in the first place, instead of helping him we should kick his ass" grumbled Kiba

"we're doing this exactly for Kurenai sensei, she has been down since she and Kakashi broke up, and I'm sure that he's the only one who can make her happy again" explained Shino

"fine" sighed Kiba

"wouph" barked Akamaru in agreement

Gai's team also finished their training and were heading to help the sliver haired jonin in his plan

"my internal rival have a really great idea, it's such a youthful thing to do" said Gai

"I hope that it'll work" spoke Tenten with hope in her voice

"when flames of love and youth are involved, there's no way this plan will not work" replied Lee

"yes Lee, Kakashi's youth is burning with love don't you think so Neji?" asked Gai looking at his student

"how I got involved in all of this, I should concentrate on my training" muttered Neji

"this is such un youthful thing to say Neji" replied Gai "Kakashi's flames of youth needs our help"

"yeah Neji! Where's your flame of youth?" asked Lee

"don't say the word 'youth' in my presence" replied Neji in annoyed tone

"but Neji kun" Tenten begun in a playful tone "love is such a youthful feeling"

"yes my dear Tenten" said Gai with pride "there's no love without youth, and there's no youth without love, that's how the flames of youth work"

"I agree Gai sensei, let's just hope that Kakashi sensei's flames of youth are strong enough to burn up Kurenai sensei's flames of youth" replied Lee

"then let the power of our youth explode!!!" exclaimed Gai with fire in his eyes

"yeah!!" yelled Lee with an equal fire in his eyes

After the training team 10 was having a barbeque

"hurry up Choji, we have to help Kakashi sensei today" said Ino to Choji who was trying his very best to finish his meal quickly

"….ym….I…um….know" replied Choji with his full mouth

"this is so troublesome" muttered Shikamaru "why we also have to be there?"

"because Kakashi is my friend, and I want him to be happy" replied Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth

"because of Kakashi, or because of Anko?" asked Shikamaru with a grin making the jonin all red

It was about 8 pm when Kurenai finally finished the paper work, or she thought so as the hokage the whole time was giving her new papers to sign like if he wanted to keep her in his office for some time, for some reason the hokage was acting strange _"since when he wants me to do this paper work in his office? He always lets me do it in my apartment" _thought Kurenai eying the hokage in his chair who looked at the watch

"well, I want you also to sing these and you're off" spoke the hokage as he stood to his feet and went towards the door "I have something important to do Kurenai san, when you're done, close the office for me"

"as you wish hokage sama" replied Kurenai before Sarutobi disappeared behind the door

Kurenai finally finished her work and went towards her apartment, as she got there and entered inside all the lights were turned off _"weird" _thought Kurenai when she spotted some light coming from the backyard, here eyes widened when she got there as the light suddenly turned on, Kakashi was standing in the front of her dressed in a fancy clothes, there were rose petals lying around and candles were swimming on the pool, then a violin started to play in the background, Kurenai looked around in disbelieve, Anko was also there standing besides Asuma and his team, she also spotted Gai with his team, Hinata and the others along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was standing and smiling towards her, but what surprised her the most was the presence of Rin and the one and only Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage was standing with his hands thrown behind his back with his usual smile on his face, and not only that but his old student, the legendary sannin Jiraiya was also there. Kurenai stood with her feet glued to the floor as she looked at all the people gathered around, then Kakashi's voice shook her from her shock as he begun to speak with nothing but pure love and tenderness in his voice

"Kurenai, I love you with all my heart, and you probably think that I'm crazy for doing this but I don't care, because the only thing that I can't do is to be away from you. Please, forgive me for everything I've done and for all the pain that I caused to you, I know that I've hurt you, and made your heart in pain, but believe me that my heart cries even more to see you cry because of me, please let me wipe those tears away, I want to show you how much I care, I want to show you that I'm here for you. You can trust me all again, and I swear that we'll never fight again, forget about the said and done, forget the tears, show me your lovely smile that I'm so in love with, let me hold you again, and don't break my heart, because it'll tear me apart. All that I'm asking for is one more chance, let me try again, please Kurenai, just one chance, couz mi corazón…I truly love you, so here I am, in the front of all these people begging you to forgive this idiot named Kakashi Hatake who is crazy about you and wants nothing but to be with you again" finished Kakashi

Everyone now was looking at Kurenai who had no emotion on her face, she just kept staring at Kakashi with cold eyes not saying anything. Kakashi found himself unable to breathe, his heart pounding like crazy waiting for her respond. Everyone was touched by Kakashi's words, they seemed to come straight from his heart, all the girls had wet eyes at this moment thinking how it would be great to have some so in love with them as Kakashi is in love with Kurenai. Gai and Lee were crying as they were truly touched by Kakashi's flames of youth burning high with love and affection to the red eyed kunoichi. Jiraiya took out his note book and made same notes as he thought that this scene will be a great theme for his next book, although in a little different scenario. As for the boys, all of them were sure that Kurenai will for sure forgive Kakashi.

The silence was killing Kakashi as he patiently waited for Kurenai to say something, to say the she loves him and that she forgives him, but he didn't get any of that, Kurenai gave him one last look and without saying anything turned around and walked away thus breaking his heart into a million pieces. Everyone was surprised and felt very sorry for Kakashi as they saw his broken expression on his masked face. Kakashi then took a deep breath and sighed heavily looking to the ground. Then suddenly Naruto appeared in the front of him

"don't worry sensei, even if your plan didn't work as you wanted it, you showed me how it's important to be honest to yourself about your feelings and show the one that you love how much you care. Now I have enough courage to let my feelings out, thanks sensei" exclaimed Naruto, he gave his sensei a smile before he made his way towards Hinata, he kneeled in the front of her on one knee and took her hand in his "Hinata! I love you! will you be my girlfriend?!!" he asked creating a shocked look on everyone around

Hinata blushed furiously at what she just heard, and everyone now was looking at Hinata who looked like if she was about to faint _"Naruo kun…….just said that……" _she thought when everything went dark as she collapsed on the floor unconscious

"Hinat?!! Hinata!! Is that a yes?" asked Naruto gently slapping Hinata's cheek in order to wake her up.

Sasuke then looked at his blonde friend "not bad you dope, you kinda inspired me" he said before he made his attention towards Sakura "Sakura, would you like to go for a dinner with me?" he asked rubbing his head

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard, the love of her life was asking her for a date! Was that really happening? After awhile of absorbing what he just said Sakura cleared her throat and spoke "I would love to Sasuke kun"

Then Neji looked at Tenten from the corner of his eye, Tenten noticed that and could see a slight shed of pink on his cheeks, which was a very rare sight. After taking a deep breath Neji looked at his teammate and spoke "Tenten, I wanted to tell you something a long time ago, but I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way about me" he said softly

Tenten smiled at her friend before she said "I also wanted to tell you something Neji kun, I love you"

A big smile came across Neji's face "I love you too Tneten" he replied as Tenten threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Then all the gaze lend upon the last kunoichi available "anyone wants to invite me for lunch?" asked Ino

The rest of the boys remained silent before Choji spoke out "would you like to have some barbeque with me Ino?" he asked with hope in his voice

"sure" replied Ino

"and here we ran out of girls" sighed Kiba before he spotted Shikamaru taking out his cell phone from his pocket

"this is so troublesome" muttered Shikamaru before he dialed Temari's number

The hokage couldn't help but to smile at Naruto and the rest, then his gaze lend upon the broken Kakashi who still had his gaze to the floor _"I guess I have to step in"_

Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder from behind, as he moved his head up he saw no other than Gai with Anko and Asuma besides him

"don't worry Kakashi, maybe her flames of youth aren't burning up right now, but I'm sure that next time they will" spoke Gai

"yeah Kakashi, I'm sure that if you'll ask her one more time she'll forgive you" added Asuma

Kakashi sighed heavily before replying "there'll be no next time" he said with sadness in his voice

"what do you mean Kakashi?" asked Gai

"I give up, if she doesn't want me back then be it" answered Kakashi

"you tried so hard and now you just gave up?!!" asked Anko

"I even put my pride aside for her, but not anymore, I still have some dignity"

"but-" Anko begun only to be cut off by Kakashi

"don't try Anko, it's useless, now if you'll excuse me I want to be alone" added Kakashi before he made his way to his room.

After awhile everyone parted their way and Anko angrily bust through the door of Kurenai's room "what were you thinking?!!!" she asked angrily

Kurenai was sitting on her bed before she looked up at her friend "what was he thinking?? He dragged all of these people along with him to be sure that I'll be too embarrassed to say no" she growled angrily

"oh shut up Kurenai" jerked Anko back "he dragged all of these people along to show you how much he cares, you're being selfish"

"selfish?!!!"

"yes! You only think about yourself! Kakashi has been doing nothing but apologizing to you all the week, and all you're saying now is that he brought all of these people to embarrass you! have you even thought about his feelings for once? How could you do this for him? In the front of his students! In the front of the hokage! Do you have an idea how is he feeling right now?!!"

"and have he thought about my feelings? He thinks that by apologizing in the front of the hokage will solve everything he did to me?!!" jerked Kurenai in trembling tone as tears begun to form in her eyes

"the stupid thing Kurenai is that he is apologizing for nothing!!"

"nothing?!! He betrayed me Anko!"

"no he didn't! have you listened to what Rin said?"

"on who's side you are in?!!!"

"of course on his! I'm sorry Kurenai, you know that you're my best friend, and that I truly love you like my own sister, but someone have to tell you this. You had always been telling me how stupid I am for making my own stupid mistakes in the past, and I do agree with you that I really was stupid for making these mistakes, but all of these are nothing compared to your stupidity right now"

"…..what?"

"Kakashi loves you more than anyone or anything else in his life! He would throw his life away just for you, but after what you did today you'll be lucky if he'll ever talk to you again"

"oh c'mon! it's Kakashi, I know it and you know it that he'll keep bugging me all the day"

"don't be so sure" replied Anko in a cold tone before she turned away "goodnight Kurenai, think about what I've told you, maybe you're not so stupid after all" and with that Anko get out from the room closing the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Man, I thought I'll never finish this chapter, my fingers got numb from writing this. Probably a lot of you hate me and Kurenai right now, but give me some credit, it's necessary for the story, you'll see in the next chapter, the hokage has a great idea lol anyway I hope you didn't get bored reading this, it was really really long chapter, 9,563 words, my personal record. Well hope you liked it and don't forget to review ^_^


	23. Winning Her Heart Part 2

_**Friday**_

Kurenai heard the birds starting to sing as the new day begun realizing that she hadn't slept at all as she was tossing in her bed all night long, thinking about what happened in the past week. She was pretty sure that Kakashi won't give up so easily and that he'll probably start his reciting ritual last night but to her surprise he didn't, she found herself waiting for him to begin, to hear his voice reciting her another favorite poem, but he didn't, and it somehow made her sad, but she wouldn't admit it to herself _"he finally got the message" _she thought sighing as she slowly got up.

After a quick shower she headed towards the kitchen to find Anko already up, and to her surprise making breakfast

"good morning Anko" she greeted softly

"morning" replied Anko in a sleepy tone

"what in the world happened to you to make the breakfast?" asked Kurenai sarcastically

"I got hungry and neither you or Kakashi were awake, so I had to do it"

"I'll help you" replied Kurenai and helped Anko with the breakfast

After the breakfast was done, the two kunoichies sat by the table in the backyard when Kakashi came in

"morning Kakashi" greeted Anko as Kakashi joined them at the table and took a seat

"good morning Anko" greeted back Kakashi in a lazy tone before he begun to eat not saying a word to Kurenai

"good morning Kakashi" greeted Kurenai, she felt a sharp sting in her chest when she got no replay, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't looking at her, he was doing exactly what she was doing to him over the past week. Anko noticed the broken look on Kurenai's face when she got no replay from Kakashi, and she felt sorry for her friend, but that's what Kurenai decided, she's the one who pushed him away _"very well Kakashi" _thought Kurenai before she returned to eat.

After the breakfast Kakashi was summoned to the hokage's office, when he got there he was very shocked by what the hokage ordered

"with all my respect hokage sama, but I-" Kakashi begun just to be cut off by Sarutobi

"no buts! Consider it a S-ranked mission"

Kakashi sighed looking to the ground before he looked at the hokage again "you were there hokage sama, and I don't think tha-"

"yes I was, that's why I'm sending you there, you have two weeks, and I don't want you back until you'll succeed , is that clear Kakashi?"

Kakashi was silent for awhile before he replied sighing "yes, hokage sama"

Sarutobi smiled at the silver haired jonin in the front of him "that's what I wanted to hear, go and get yourself prepared"

"hai" replied Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the afternoon, Kurenai was having a walk around Konoha, she never guessed that she'll miss Kakashi around so much, his smile, his laugh, she looked around hoping that maybe she'll spot him somewhere, that maybe he'll jump in the front of her and steal another kiss, but he was nowhere around. Sadness overwhelmed her as a single tear rolled down her cheek _"I shouldn't be sad about it, that's what I wanted in the first place, it's over between us…..but I just……" _her thoughts were disturbed by Kiba who jumped in the front of her

"hi Kurenai sensei!!" he greeted joyfully

"ruff" greeted Akamaru as well

"hi Kiba, what's up?" asked Kurenai

"me, Shino and Hinata are inviting you for a dinner at Ichiraku's"

"that's so sweet from you Kiba, but I'm not-"

"no buts, the others are already there waiting for you, c'mon sensei"

"ok" replied Kurenai

Hinata and Shino noticed on their morning training that their sensei was pretty down and that her thoughts were drifting somewhere else, they knew that it had to do with Kakashi, and the only thing they could do for her was to try to cheer her up. Shino and Hinata, now officially Naruto's girlfriend, took their seats at Ichiraku's and patiently waited for Kiba and Kurenai to show up. After a couple of minutes Kurenai and Kiba arrived and the whole team had their meal.

Afterwards Kurenai was summoned to the hokage's office, she wondered what the hokage could possibly want from her as it was already evening. When she finally made it there she knocked on the door and stepped inside

"you called for me hokage sama?!"

"yes Kurenai, sit down" replied Sarutobi who was sitting in his chair behind the desk "I want you to deliver this package to my friend, Kazuma Otechi"

"you're sending me on a D-ranked mission?" asked Kurenai

"of course not, you see my friend Kazuma lives in Honolulu"

"did you just say Honolulu?!!!"

"yes Kurenai, now when you'll get there you'll find someone with a piece of paper with your name on it, he'll be your guide there"

"did you just say Honolulu?!!"

The hokage chuckled "you work a lot Kurenai and I believe that you need some rest, especially after what was going on between you and Kakashi, you'll deliver the package and stay there for two weeks, clear your mind, sort your thoughts, and have plenty of rest"

"but hokage sama-"

"no buts, your efficiency as a shinobi will be low if you'll be all stressed out, you're leaving tomorrow morning, the helicopter will be waiting for you exactly at 6:00 am"

"a helicopter?!"

"you'll not make it to Honolulu by feet will you?! now go and prepare yourself, and don't worry about the finances, it had already been taken care of"

"thank you hokage sama" thanked Kurenai with a smile

"no need to thank me Kurenai, have a nice holiday" replied the hokage smiling, Kurenai bowed before she walked away, leaving the hokage alone again in his office with a big grin on his face _"now Kakashi, it's all in your hands" _

The next day Kurenai was ready to go, after saying goodbye to Anko who desperately tried to go with her, she looked for Kakashi but she couldn't find him from the last night

"um…Anko…have you seen Kakashi?" Kurenai asked

"I saw him yesterday, and he told me that he have a S-ranked mission" replied Anko

"oh I see, well I'll call you once I'll get there"

"have a great time, do you want me to tell something to Kakashi when he'll be back?"

Kurenai was silent for awhile before she replied "…..no….just tell him that I…." Kurenai paused and shook her head "nothing, I'll better get going, bye" she added hugging her friend one last time before she got out from the apartment to begun her trip to Honolulu.

After a couple of hours Kurenai finally placed her feet on the ground of Honolulu, she took a deep breath and watched absentmindedly Honolulu's big airport that couldn't be compared to the small square in Konoha where the helicopter landed. She looked around searching for her guide that the hokage mentioned, from what the hokage said, he should be wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, the hokage also mentioned that the man has unusual hair style. Kurenai opened her eyes wide and after a couple of seconds she noticed someone holding a piece of paper in the front of his face with her name on it, she grabbed her suitcase and made her way towards the man

"Hi! My name is Kurenai Yuhi" greeted Kurenai with a smile

"welcome!" said the man taking the piece of paper away from his face "ha ha ha"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed as her jaw dropped at the sight of no other then Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai had to admit that he looked hot in the jeans and the t-shirt, he also wasn't wearing his headband or his mask which surprised her even more , after awhile she shook her head from her mental shock and spoke "what are you doing here?!!!"

Kakashi smiled "I came to welcome you"

"are you crazy!?!!!!"

"no, I'm not crazy, I want to show you Honolulu" he said joyfully

"I'm not going with you anywhere" she growled crossing her arms

"you'll sit here all alone?"

"the hokage said that someone will-"

"wait for you with a piece of paper with your name on it. ta da!!! That's me" replied Kakashi showing to Kurenai the piece of paper

"I can't believe it!"

"c'mon mi corazón, let's go" said Kakashi grabbing her suitcase in one of his hand, and her hand in his other hand, they went to the arrival zone and after all the procedures got out from the airport

"I'll take you to the hotel first" said Kakashi

"wait a minute! There must be some mistake!!" replied Kurenai

"there's no mistake mi corazón, I love you"

"I don't believe you" she growled

"I love you" replied Kakashi smiling

"the man's name is……"Kurenai took out a small card from her pocket "Kazuma Otechi, see" she said handing the card over to Kakashi

"I love you. I know it's uncle Zuma"

"what uncle Zuma??" asked Kurenai annoyed

"I love you. Sarutobi sama's friend"

"I know about that, I have a delivery for him" replied Kurenai as she took out the package that the hokage gave her

"I love you. there's just one problem mi corazón, you see couz Kazuma Otechi or uncle Zuma lives in Konoha" exclaimed Kakashi grinning

"what?!!!"

"I love you. you'll deliver this when we'll get back to Konoha"

"hold on a second!! What do you mean by he lives in Konoha???"

"I love you. Kazuma Otechi lives in Konoha, on Saya street, house no. 4"

"what?!!!"

"I love you. I'm sure you know uncle Zuma, he's the one that smells like soup"

"like soup?!!" asked Kurenai rising her eyebrow

"I love you. yeah, look even the package smells like soup" replied Kakashi sniffing the package

"then what I'm doing here?!!!!!!"

"I love you. you've been tricked mi corazón"

"tricked?!!!"

"yeah tricked. I love you"

"get lost!! I can't believe it! how could the hokage do something like this" muttered Kurenai looking away from Kakashi

"Kurenai?"

"what?!!!" asked Kurenai angrily returning her attention to Kakashi

"I love you" he said smiling

"STOP IT!!!"

Kakashi then took Kurenai to the hotel where they'll stay for the next two weeks, Kurenai couldn't do anything else but to open her mouth wide at the beautiful hotel, it was Honolulu after all, Kakashi checked in and got the keys to their room "I'll show you the room now" said Kakashi with a smile as he made his way towards the room. As they entered Kurenai's jaw dropped in amazement, everything was bright white, the room was very big and had a queen-sized bed covered with white sheets, on the left there was a big bathroom with a big bathtub and shower cabin, the room was located on the first floor and had a large terrace that overlooked at the beautiful pacific ocean

"so that's our room" said Kakashi

"wow" spoke Kurenai looking around "wait wait wait, did you say our????"

Kakashi looked at her grinning before he threw himself on the bed "ahhh this is the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in"

"I want another room" replied Kurenai

Kakashi came to sit on the bed "I'm sorry to say this mi corazón but hokage sama booked for us only one room"

"I don't care" she growled

"I don't care either, go ahead, if you have enough money to book for yourself a room then go" he replied lazily

"then you'll sleep on this couch here" she said pointing at the little couch that was located against one of the walls "there's no way I'll sleep with you in the same bed"

"too bad, but I'm not going to sleep on the couch. If you don't want to sleep with me then you go and sleep on the couch" replied Kakashi chuckling

"w…what?!!"

"hahaha, just kidding, my room is right next to yours mi corazón, hahaha too bad you couldn't see your expression earlier, hahaha"

"ugh!! Get the hell out of here" growled Kurenai

Kakashi just continued laughing "ahhhh how I love to bug you, hahaha"

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT!!"

Then Kakashi begun to sing, annoying Kurenai even more "bugging you! it's easy because you're so buggable! And bugging you, is all I ever wanna do! Bugging you! is more than just my dreams come true! And everything I do, is because I love to bug you-"

"grrrrrr!!! I'll call the security if you'll not get out right now!!"

"wait until I'll finish the song, the best part is still ahead"

"I don't care!! get out!!"

"fine, fine" sighed Kakashi as he stood to his feet "you must be hungry, go and have a shower while I'll bring you something to eat"

"no thank you, I'll call the room service and ask them to bring me something, don't bother yourself" replied Kurenai crossing her arms

"como tú digas patróna!" said Kakashi joyfully making his way towards the door, as he was about to step out he turned around and spoke "god! How rude from me mi corazón. I forgot to welcome you in Honolulu style"

"Honolulu styl-" before she could finish Kakashi grabbed both of her writs and pulled her closer giving her a passionate kiss "aloha" he said smirking after breaking the kiss

Kurenai slowly came back to reality and opened her eyes "I….don't….think that's how you say hello in Honolulu" she said between her breaths

"that's Kakashi's version" he replied before giving her a soft a kiss and pulled away "welcome to Honolulu mi amour" he added before he got out from her room.

Kurenai smiled to herself as she knew that she more than just wanted him to kiss her, but was she ready to forget the past and start all over again?

After having a quick shower, Kurenai heard a knock on the door _"it must be the room service" _she thought as she stepped out from the bathroom and opened the door "it's just about ti…….Kakashi?!!!"

Kakashi smirked as he entered her room with a tray full of delicious food "you called madam?!" he said bowing in the front of Kurenai

"what are you doing?!"

"I brought you the food you ordered" he replied smiling

"I called the room service to deliver it"

"I know, I'm from the service"

"..w…..what?!"

"I work here, you see, yesterday I broke something and because I didn't have enough money they told me that I have to work it out"

"like I'm gonna believe that" replied Kurenai sarcastically

"that's your problem not mine"

"you know what, I guess I'll have my lunch outside" replied Kurenai shutting the door in the front of him.

Kurenai made her way towards the buffet in the hotel's garden, the garden was more then just beautiful, high palm tress, flowers and grass grew everywhere, you could also see the beach that was not so far away from that garden. Kurenai noticed a chef from behind who was grilling, she took a plate and walked to the chef to get some grilled meat as she was starving since she hadn't eat anything since the breakfast "can I have some?" she asked politely handing the plate to the chef not taking her gaze away from the grill

The chef turned around and smiled "fish, beef, pork, lamb or chicken?"

Kurenai's eyes widened when she heard the chef's voice, she didn't see him as he had his back to her when she walked towards him, she moved her head up and saw the one and only Kakashi wearing the chef's full outfit along with the hat "..w….what are you doing?!!" she asked in disbelieve

"I told you, I work here" he replied smiling grabbing the plate from her hand "your favorite is chicken right?"

"yeah….chicken" she replied unsure eyeing the copy ninja

"do you think I'm sexy in this hat?!!" he asked grinning

Kurenai rolled her eyes "you're crazy"

"you drive me crazy" he replied leaning in but Kurenai moved her head away

"don't forget that you're working here" she replied taking her plate and went to sit by the table

Kakashi noticed a smile coming across her face, which made him a lot happier, he was missing that smile so much, and now that he actually saw her smiling he was glad that the hokage sent him here, and glad that he decided to try one last time to win her heart.

After the meal Kurenai went to the spa, she spent there about 2 hours and after that came the time to have a massage

"welcome, please lay down and relax, I'll be back in a couple of minutes to start your massage" spoke the woman very politely before she got out from the room

Kurenai took off her robe covering her lower part of the body with it and laid on her stomach placing her hands under her chin, she closed her eyes enjoying the aromas of the candles that were placed around, after awhile she heard the door opening

"I'm sorry miss to make you wait" said the woman

"no problem" replied Kurenai not bothering to open her eyes

"for how long you want the massage?" the woman asked

"30 minutes" replied Kurenai

"hope you'll enjoy the massage, our specialist will give his best"

Kurenai flinched at the word 'his' as she thought that the woman will make the massage, she was about to speak when she felt strong hands starting to massage her back, she quickly relaxed and enjoyed it, who ever it was, a man or a woman, was doing a great job so far, Kurenai could just moan from time to time feeling the pleasure of the massage as her muscles begun to relax, she couldn't remember when was the last time she had a massage, and when she thought about it she remembered that she never actually had a professional massage before, for now she could only thank Sarutobi for sending her here.

"time's up mi corazón"

Kurenai flinched and snapped her eyes wide "oh my god!"

"you seemed to enjoy the massage, one word and you'll be having such massages each day back in Konoha, man, my fingers are so numb"

"OH…MY….GOD!" Kurenai lifted her head up and glanced over her shoulder at the silver haired jonin "Kakashi Hatake! You are SO dead"

Kakashi laughed before replying "go ahead, but I have to warn you, if you'll stand up now I'll see you from the front"

Kurenai went thousand shades of red as she remembered that she had to took off her clothes for the massage, and that the only thing that was on her right now was her robe covering her from her waist down

"I wouldn't mind the view though" remarked Kakashi with a grin making Kurenai blush even harder

"you pervert!!! Get the hell out of here!!!!! And what are you doing here in the first place?!!!!" yelled Kurenai angrily

"how many times I've told you that I work here"

"lair!!!!!"

Kakashi chuckled before he started to sing "bugging you! it's easy because you're so buggable! And bugging you, is all I ever wanna do! Bugging you! is more than just my dreams come true! And everything I do, is because I love to bug you!! la la la-"

"UGH!!! GRRRRRRRH!!!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, PSYCHO!!!"

"oww that was harsh mi corazón, don't you think?!"

"GET OUT!!!"

"fine, I recommend myself for the future" said Kakashi bowing before he got out from the room

"bastard" muttered Kurenai as she came to sit putting the robe back on her and got out to the other room to get dressed.

After spending half of the day in the spa, Kurenai was on the beach sitting on the hammock reading a book, the sun had just sank and she enjoyed the cool night breeze coming from the ocean, but her peaceful reading was brutally disturbed by Kakashi who started to push the hammock forward causing it to swing

"what are you doing mi amour??" he asked cheerfully

"what am I doing?!! What are you doing?? Stop it!!" she growled

"I won't stop until you'll say that you love me" replied Kakashi grinning continuing to push the hammock forward

"very funny Kakashi, now stop it!!!!"

"not until you'll say I love you Kakashi"

"Kakashi!!" she warned but Kakashi just continued to do what he was doing

"c'mon mi corazón, say it"

"you're such a pain in the ass" growled Kurenai angrily before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was about 10 pm and Kurenai had a drink in the bar, she was wearing a colorful cocktail dress, with empire waist and was ending at knee-length, she had spent the last hour thinking about Kakashi and about everything that happened and finally decided what she should do, she got up from the chair and went looking for Kakashi.

Kakashi was having a walk on the beach, his hands inside his pockets wondering if Kurenai will ever want him back, wondering if she loved him in the first place. As he continued his slowly pace along the shore he heard someone calling his name from behind, he turned around and smiled at the sight of Kurenai walking in his direction

"Kurenai I thoug-" he begun but was quickly cut off by her lips pressing against his in a deep passionate kiss

"I'm sorry" said Kurenai softly after breaking the kiss and pulled away

"why are you sorry? I'm the one who-"

"no Kakashi, you kept apologizing for something you didn't do, while the only one who should be apologizing was me"

"Kurenai I-"

"let me finish Kakashi. I was truly hurt when I saw you kissing Rin, but what hurt me more was when you spent the night in her apartment. You came to me the next day and told me that nothing happened, and I don't know if you knew about it but Rin also came to me and told me everything, and everything should've ended back then but I was too stubborn and didn't want to believe in any of this. While you kept apologizing I kept hurting you, but I was too stupid to see that, I was blinded by my pride and ignored you over and over, but you still fought for me. I don't deserve someone like you Kakashi, you deserve someone better, someone like Rin. I will understand if you'll decide to be with her, and I'll not stop you, but I hope you can forgive me and to give me another chance. I've been waiting my whole life for my prince charming, and I could never ever thought that from all the men it'll be you, but you're nothing like the prince charming that I've imagined, you're cynical, cranky and impossible. You're an arrogant, a jackass and sometimes can be a real asshole not to mention the insults that you've been telling me over the years, we've spent most of our lives fighting with each other and to tell you the truth, fighting with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I….I love you" finished Kurenai smiling

Kakashi was trying to absorb all of what Kurenai just said "did you say that I'm cranky?" he asked rising his eyebrow

Kurenai giggled before she replied "cranky, kind, intelligent, sweet, cute, hot and sexy"

"that's better" replied Kakashi smirking

"so will you forgive me?"

"first of all, I love you too. Second, there's nothing you should be sorry for, well..maybe when you dumped me in the front of my students and everyone else, but I already forgot that. Third, bugging you is the second thing I love to do right after kissing you. And most importantly me and Rin are just friends, and the only one I want to be with is you and no one else"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi with a smile before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight "I was so stupid"

"it's ok Kurenai, let's just forget about all of this and start from the beginning" replied Kakashi returning the embrace

After awhile Kurenai looked up at Kakashi "I love you"

"I love you too" replied Kakashi as he leaned pressing his lips against hers in a long tender kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So Kurenai finally opened her eyes and the two are back together. Yay! Hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to review.

Now guys, that's very important so please, who ever read this story have to review and let me know what he wants. I wrote a lemon and it's already finished, now it's up to you if you want me to upload it or not, so write in your reviews what you want **lemon or unlemon**.


	24. Passion

**Warning: **Kakashi x Kurenai lemon, chapter rating M for sexual content, if you don't like these stuff just skip this chapter and go for the next (when it'll be uploaded of course :P)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurenai dragged Kakashi to her hotel room, both feeling a tingle of excitement as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. When they finally entered the room, Kakashi's muscular body pressed hers to the wall. His palms against the wall on each side of her body while her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. As they were locking and relocking their lips, Kakashi brushed his tongue against her soft red lips. Knowing what he was going to do, Kurenai quickly responded and opened her mouth, allowing his soft, moisture tongue to slide inside. As the tips of their tongues met they brushed their tongues against each other briefly and gently before pulling their tongues away, back into their mouths, but not for too long as Kakashi opened his mouth again for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue further into her mouth so that more of it brushed against hers.

Gently sucking and nibbling on her lips, breathing deeply like if he couldn't get enough from her, like if he might never get to kiss her again the kiss grew more passionate, Kakashi gently placed Kurenai's hands above her head and traced his fingers along her forearm and down her arm, sending shivers through her whole body until he reached her waist and rested his hand on it. They broke the kiss gasping for air as their eyes met, full of desire, full of passion, full of love

"you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly

"I'm sure" she replied smiling "but I…...I've never done it before" she added nervously

Kakashi smirked as he leaned towards her ear and whispered before kissing her earlobe "me either"

As Kakashi made his way to her neck, Kurenai moved her hands down his chest to his t-shirt and pulled it up, she wanted it off him, now. He backed away and helped her took off his shirt. With the shirt thrown on the ground, Kakashi buried his head in her neck again and started kissing and nibbling it gently, tracing his tongue all over her neck, up and down to her collar bone as his hands made their way to the straps of her dress. A small moan escaped Kurenai's lips as she felt his tongue running all over her neck, her fingers running through his sliver thick hair, down to his neck and back before they made their way to his chest, wandering over each muscle, feeling every inch of his well toned torso.

Continuing kissing her neck, Kakashi slowly traced his lips along to her shoulder and kissed it gently, sliding the straps down her arms with the dress moving down along with them and down her shape until it reached the floor. Her breath quickened as she felt his hands tracing all over her body, playing with her bare skin. He slid his hands right before her knees from behind and lifted her up. Kurenai instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself forward again, pressing his body against hers tightly against the wall, moving his head up so their lips met in another passionate kiss, but this time the kiss grew more rough and hungry as their tongues battled for supremacy.

As much as Kakashi wanted to rush things out he also wanted to make her feel special, to please her, he wanted to enjoy this night as long as possible, studying her beautiful body, taste every inch of her, and so did she.

Her legs still wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. He pinned her to the bed and got on the top of her, placing his both hands on the bed for support not breaking the kiss. Running her fingers through his hair and over his back to the waist of his pants, the heat and lust started to run through her body as she unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs until she finally got them off him.

After breaking the kiss, Kakashi ran his tongue along her jaw line, and down her neck and collar bone, his hands made their way to her breasts, rubbing them with his fingers as he kissed her chest and moved down to her smooth and soft stomach. Another soft moan escaped her lips, setting him on fire wanting more, but there was one problem, she still had the bra on her, her red bra that Kakashi remembered very well, he smirked as he made his way to her lips again and took her lower lip between his teeth

"you have way to many clothes on you" he whispered nibbling her earlobe

Kurenai giggled slightly before she whispered back in a sweet seductive tone "well, someone will have to help take them off, how about it Kakashi-kun?"

Her hot breath sent shiver down his spine, burning him up with lust and desire. But now was Kurenai's turn, they flipped so she got on the top of him, she sat on him with her knees on either sides of his hips, she leaned forwards and kissed him passionately with her tongue exploring all of his mouth. She pulled away and made her way to his neck, sucking and nibbling here and there making her way down to his chest where she sucked on his nipples driving him insane.

Hard massage, long nail strokes, surprise pinches all over his chest and neck drove him wild, he could feel the hormones starting to race in his veins, sending shivers all over his body enjoying her soft, hot tongue tracing all over him. Things were getting fun, and it was the time to go further. He lifted himself up, so they both were sitting upright with their legs wrapped around each other, their torsos melded together, their lips sealed in a rough passionate kiss. As their tongues fought Kakashi moved his hand up and down her back, sliding his finger under the lace edge of her bra and ran along underneath it sending shivers down her spine, his other hand in her long dark hair, running his fingers through her strands, that were falling down her back and shoulders. Finally finding the bra's clasp, to Kurenai's surprise, Kakashi quickly undid it and moved his hands to her shoulders, sliding the straps down and the throwing the bra onto the floor.

Now she was completely exposed to him, Kurenai felt her cheeks going red, as Kakashi broke the kiss and moved his gaze to her chest, his eyes wide open burning with fire sending chills all over her, an evident grin on his face as he says "so beautiful" before he buried his head in her chest, pinning her to the bed again as he got on the top of her. Kurenai moaned as she felt his tongue running around her nipples, not wanting to miss a spot, Kakashi made his full attention to her right breast, kissing, sucking and nibbling it gently while he messaged her other one before he switched. Her fingers tingled in his sliver hair, Kurenai's breath became heavy, moaning his name each time he hit the right spot, the moans like music to his ears, wanting to hear more, wanting her, needing her, ready to beg her…please.

Both left with just one article of clothing, crushing his lips against hers again, continuing wanting her, his hands moved to her hips, tracing his finger along her waist before removing the last cloth on her, not noticing her doing the same thing to him. Both naked, their hot skin touching one another's, his hands moved to her smooth arms and stomach as she dug her nails into his flesh rubbing her breasts against his bare chest. Touching the outside of her thighs, Kakashi trailed a long line along her long leg, capturing her red lips in a hungry kiss.

They flipped again and Kurenai got on the top of him, Kakashi pinned to the bed enjoying the view of her bare chest, seeing her naked was already a hot gift for him, as she let him soaking up the sight for awhile turning up the heat in his body, making his desire climb. Smirking, Kurenai lowered her head down, tracing her tongue along his chest down to his stomach, then all her attention was directed to the region from his upper thigh to the lower belly, kissing, sucking and nibbling his delicate parts, sending a wave of pleasure over his body making his back arch, she could hear him groaning as she kissed and licked his right spots.

But enough teasing, he wanted her, he wanted her to be his, his completely, when their lips met in another passionate kiss, he rolled over her and got on the top of her without breaking the kiss. It was the time, something he had wanted for so long, to consume their bond. Gazing into each others eyes for the last time before they both fulfill their beings as a man and woman. Having the man that she loves between her arms, for this moment she could tell that she truly had him

"I love you" he whispered smiling not breaking the eye contact with her

"I love you too"

Kurenai could feel his body tremble before he pressed his lips against hers and finally entered her sending a wave of pain through her body, and only his lips were stopping her from screaming, but the pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure and ecstasy. Tightening her legs around his back as he thrust in her again, they both moaned as the pace quickened. Kurenai grabbed the sheets out of the pleasure moaning his name between her gasps, with every thrust her back arched. Moan and sighs became loud groans and gasping breaths, and each motion was like a heaven to both of them, the blissful feeling running through their veins, the time slowed down and everything seemed like in daze, nothing has never, ever felt this good. Their lips sealed in a passionate kiss as the ride continued, she ran her fingers through his hair and over his back, enjoying his weight on her, enjoying their bodies connected, he continued to thrust in and out until they both climaxed and the pleasure ended as her body slumped against the bed with Kakashi heavily breathing on the top of her

"your books weren't a waste of time after all" she chuckled between her breaths, their bodies still connected, Kakashi just grinned as he made his way to her mouth capturing her lips in a long tender kiss.

They gazed into each others eyes, and they knew it wasn't over yet, for them the night had just begun, they continued making love to the early dawn, their mouths still lost in a battle of lust, their hands finding new regions to explore, their bodies become one together, hungrily grabbing for each other for more. Trembling to their touches, breathing heavily into their ears whispering their names, their bodies moving together, their skin glistening with sweat, gripping his hair firmly as he moved his hips against hers. Their bodies writhing in anticipation while sweltering whispers annunciated within silent serenades share. Diligently studying their bodies, intimately, passionately stroking and shifting their souls, giving to each other a glimpse of heaven. Both satisfied, both happy, and after what seemed like never ending pleasure, Kakashi finally pulled out of her and rolled over to lay besides her gasping for air

"..that was.." he begun panting looking at the ceiling

"amazing" finished Kurenai sighing also eyeing the ceiling

"incredible"

"wonderful"

"marvelous"

Kurenai giggled "better than the book?" she asked in a playful tone

"soooo much better" he replied as she rested her head on his chest pulling the sheets to cover their nude, wet bodies "Te quiero mucho mi corazón" (I love you very much) he added kissing the top of her head

"moi assui, je t'aime" (I love you too)

"huh? You speak French mi corazón?"

Kurenai smiled "Oui, tu n'es pas le seul personne que peut parler dans une langue différente!" (yes, you're not the only one who can speak in a different language)

"what does that means?" he asked confused looking down at her

"Pourquoi demandes-tu?" (why are you asking?)

"you probably said that you love me and that I'm the best man in this world" he said proudly

Kurenai giggled "con" (Idiot)

"that means yes?"

Although Kurenai was tired as hell and wanted to fall asleep, she decided to play along a little bit longer, and take her revenge for Kakashi's insults over the years "comprend bien, tu parles à un con" (you're so stupid, people pity you)

Kakashi himself was dying to fall asleep, but he wanted to know what his crimson eyed princess was saying "you said that I'm awesome right?"

Kurenai burst out laughing which annoyed him a little "Pauvre con" (poor fool)

"Kurenai what does that means?" he asked in frustration

"Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade" (stop bothering me)

"Kurenai"

Kurenai just giggled "Tu es completement debile" (you're a complete moron)

"you're making fun of me aren't you?!"

Kurenai moved her head up and kissed his cheek "J'aime t'ennuyer mon cher, c'est tout" (I just love to bug you honey that's all) she said smiling before she returned her head on his chest "goodnight Kakashi"

Kakashi sighed before replaying "goodnight mi corazón"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Finally finished, I thought I'll never make it through this chapter, well this is my first lemon so don't be harsh on me, I hope it was good enough, anyway, review ^_^


	25. Honolulu

After the most intensive night, Kurenai begun to stir in the sheets and slowly opened her eyes, she smiled seeing that Kakashi was already awake, lying next to her with his both eyes glued on her, his silver hair sticking up in every direction

"good morning mi corazón" he said softly with a smile

"good morning" replied Kurenai stretching her arms over her head "when did you wake up?"

"about half an hour ago" he replied as he moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist giving her a sweet kiss on the lips

"you've been staring at me all that time?"

Kakashi smiled before replaying looking straight into her crimson eyes, his hand founds hers in an embrace, looping his fingers around hers gently squeezing it "I looked at you and said to myself how I'm lucky to have you next to me, and how stupid I was to almost let you get away"

"I'm the lucky one" replied Kurenai giving him a soft kiss "I love you" she added smiling

"I love you too mi corazón" he replied softly as he leaned in again for a long tender kiss "and by the way" he begun with a grin after breaking the kiss "when we'll be back in Konoha, you're moving in to my room"

"no"

Kakashi's eyes widened upon hearing her answer "why not?"

"because you're moving in to MY room" she replied smirking

"and what's wrong with my room?" he asked in a playful tone

"mine is bigger" she replied giving him a soft kiss "what's the time?" she asked after breaking the kiss

"who cares" replied Kakashi "most importantly satisfied?" he asked with a smirk

Kurenai just smirked before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer in a passionate kiss

"I take that as a yes" replied Kakashi smiling

Kurenai chuckled "too bad that you can't see your hair"

"that's your fault that it looks like that" he replied grinning as he leaned in for another passionate kiss

"now really what's the time?" asked Kurenai again

Kakashi moved his head to look at the watch that was on the drawer next to the bed "10:30"

"well, time to get up. Now get off me Hatake, I also have to call Anko, I forgot to call her yesterday"

After having a long shower together, the couple had their breakfast and headed straight the one and only Waikiki beach known for its' magnificent views, white sand, crystal clear pure water, palm trees growing all around, a real paradise on earth. After enjoying applying the sunscreen on Kurenai's body, Kakashi went swimming while Kurenai just laid on the sand getting tan in her bikini. Kakashi although was swimming from time to time was making sure that no one was bothering Kurenai, and giving deadly glares to whoever tried or got too close to her.

After about 20 minutes Kakashi got out from the water and went towards Kurenai, as he finally approached her, he begun to shake his head splashing the water drops all over her.

Kurenai shrieked as she came to sit "Kakashi! stop it!"

"stop what?" he asked playfully ruffling his hair splashing more water drops on her

"that! You're all wet"

Kakashi just chuckled and continued what he was doing "it's just water mi corazón"

"here's the towel, dry yourself" she replied handing to Kakashi his towel

Kakashi took the towel and came to sit next to Kurenai giving her a deep kiss "c'mon, the water is awesome" he added before he gave her another quick kiss

Kurenai winced a little as she wiped her lips "you're salty"

"then maybe we have to get you salty too" he added grinning in a playful tone as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss before he stood up and swung her up in his arms

"what are you doing?!!! Put me down!"

"don' tell me that you can't swim?!" he asked grinning as he walked towards the shore

"of course I can, I just don't want to get wet"

"like I care" chuckled Kakashi when he finally made into the blue water

"ok, then put me down, slowly" she said when she noticed a playful grin on Kakashi's face "oh no, no, no" Kakashi's grin just grew wider before he threw Kurenai into the water

Kurenai quickly emerged to the surface "you bastard, my hair is all we- Kakashi?!" she called rubbing her eyes looking for Kakashi who was no where to be found, she looked around when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her ankle pulling her under the water

"ha ha ha" laughed Kakashi as Kurenai emerged through the surface

"very funny Hatake" she said as she begun splashing him with water, and so did he. The two enjoyed their time together as they played in the water like two teenagers, then the two dove to the bottom and after finding each other they begin kissing. They continued kissing as they rose to the top until they finally burst through the surface, realizing that they should've done it in a pool and not in the ocean as the salty taste wasn't very pleasant, but did it matter? What mattered was that they were finally together, Kakashi swum towards her and wrapped his rams around her giving her a soft kiss

"I love you" he said before he gave her another soft kiss

Kurenai smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling herself closer to him "I love you too"

After spending some time in the water the two finally got out and returned to lay on the sand, after awhile, Kakashi heard someone calling for help, as he looked around he spotted a women that was drowning, he quickly stood up and went to rescue the woman. Kurenai angrily looked at the woman who seemed to be very happy to be rescued by Kakashi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hold on into his chest tight, and Kurenai could swear that the woman just faked the whole act

Kakashi gently placed the woman on the sand "are you ok miss?" he asked politely

"merci monsieur de m'avoir sauvé la vie " (thank you sir for saving my life) replied the woman in a sweet tone

Kakashi rubbed his head "I'm sorry I don't speak French"

"je ne sais comment vous remercier " (I don't know how to thank you)

"I guess you'll be alright" replied Kakashi as he stood to his feet

The woman also stood to her feet and pretended that she stumbled and threw herself on Kakashi "ohh Je suis désolé" (ohh I'm sorry) she said in a sweet tone seductively biting her lower lip "Que pourrai-je faire pour vous ? Que diriez-vous d'un dîner ce soir?" (what can I do for you? how about a dinner tonight?)

Kurenai couldn't stand the woman anymore, she stood up and made her way towards the two stepping in between them " Je suis désolé, mais il est très occupé " (I'm sorry, but he's very busy) spoke Kurenai in a flat tone

"mêle-toi de tes affaires" (mind your own business) replied the woman with her eyes glued on Kakashi

"comme s'il voudrait sortir avec vous" (like if he would like to go out with you) replied Kurenai

Kakashi couldn't understand a word they were saying, he didn't want to look like an idiot so he decided to join the conversation, the problem was that he only knew one French word "oui, oui" (yes, yes) he said with a smile

"Excuse moi?!" (excuse me?)

"et voulez-vous cesser de me cracher dessus pendant que vous parlez!" (and would you stop spitting on me while you're talking!) replied Kurenai angrily " Pouffiasse" (fat bag)

"oui, oui" nodded Kakashi smiling

"Comment ose-tu!!!!!" (how dare you!!!) growled the woman angrily

"il est à moi" (he's mine)

"oui, oui"

"Kakashi"

"oui mi corazón?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ok"

"Kakashi? un joli nom" (Kakashi? Such a pretty name) said the woman

"Ne joue pas avec moi" (don't mess with me) growled Kurenai before giving to the woman a fake smile "Passez une bonne journée! garce" (have a nice day! bitch) she said before grabbing Kakashi's hand and dragged him out of the beach, Kakashi was confused about this whole situation, and he couldn't figured out why Kurenai was so angry, finally he cleared his throat and asked

"why are you so angry mi corazón?"

Kurenai finally stopped walking and turned around to face him "why do you think?!" she asked crossing her arms

"I just saved her life"

Kurenai laughed sarcastically "saved her life?! She was swimming all the day, then she suddenly forgot how"

Kakashi rubbed his head in confusion "I just did what I have to"

Kurenai rolled her eyes "she was flirting with you! she just pretended the she was drowning just to get your attention. What can I do for you? how about a dinner?" she mocked imitating the woman's voice

Kakashi chuckled "mi corazón is jealous about me" he said in a playful tone placing his hands on her waist pulling her close

"jealous!!? I'm not jealous"

"yes you are, and that means that you're crazy about me" he replied grinning

Kurenai sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "of course I'm crazy about you" she said with a smile "now, what are my guide's plans for today?"

"you'll see" replied Kakashi giving her a soft kiss before they made their way towards their room.

Their first destination was Aloha Tower. The Aloha Tower is a lighthouse that is considered one of the premier landmarks of the state of Hawaii. It has and continues to be a guiding beacon welcoming vessels to the City and County of Honolulu. After visiting the tower they went to see Bishop museum where Kakashi almost fell asleep, but Kurenai was more than just excited to see it. The Bishop Museum is the largest of Honolulu's museums. It is endowed with the state's largest collection of natural history specimens and the world's largest collection of Hawaiian and Pacific culture artifacts

"isn't that amazing!!" said Kurenai as she eyed one of the artifacts in the museum

"huh? Did you say something?" asked Kakashi who had his head buried in his lovely book

"Kakashi!!" growled Kurenai after seeing the silver haired jonin reading Icah-icha paradise

"what?!"

"you're inside one of the most amazing and beautiful museums out there, and you're doing nothing but reading this filth?!!!"

"first of all, that's not a filth" replied Kakashi "second, I only took out my book because I got bored"

"got bored?! Are you kidding me?"

"what's the fun in watching some old stuff"

"I swear, if I'll see you reading this filth-"

"it's not a filth" interrupted Kakashi "you just don't understand true literature"

"you better listen what I have to say Kakashi kun, if I'll ever see you reading this book here or in any other place, you can be sure that you'll never see your book again" Kurenai spoke with authority

Kakashi's eyes widened with fear upon hearing what Kurenai just said "you're not serious are you?!" he asked hugging his book tight "you're just talking about Honolulu right? I would be able to read it again in Konoha?!"

Kurenai sighed rolling her eyes "is that book really that important to you?"

"not as much as you mi amour. I only need you and icha icha to be happy" he replied with a smile "and maybe also Dolores. You, icha icha and Dolores........and maybe also salt-broiled saury, miso soup with eggplant, tempura and sweet things. Right, you, icha icha, Dolores, salt-broiled saury, miso soup with eggplant, tempura and sweet things and that's all I swear"

"who's Dolores?" asked Kurenai confused

"our fridge" replied Kakashi

"you named our fridge Dolores?!"

"Anko wanted the name Ricardo, but Dolores suites her better don't you think"

"I'll ask you again, you named our fridge Dolores????"

"you don't like the name Dolores? Just don't tell me that you agree with Anko on naming our fridge Ricardo"

"how I could fall in love with you"

Kakashi chuckled before he grabbed her hand "let's get out from this boring place and see something else"

After that, they went to visit the ʻIolani Palace, where Kakashi did fall asleep when the guide started telling the history of the Palace, Kurenai carefully listened to the guide as he spoke

"The original palace, built during the reign of Kamehameha III, was a one-story Greek-revival building made out of coral block that was only one-third the floor area of the present palace. It was purchased by Kamehameha III from Governor Mataio Kekuanaoa of Oʻahu who had build it for his daughter (Kamehameha III's niece) Princess Victoria Kamamalu when he moved his capital from Lahaina to Honolulu in 1845"

"interesting, don't you think so Kakashi?" said Kurenai before she looked at Kakashi who had his back leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed _"I can't believe he fell asleep" _thought Kurenai "Kakashi!!!!!" she called in a loud tone

Kakashi's eyes quickly snapped open "..yes....Honolulu...... 1485, I'm listening" he said in a sleepy tone

"1845" corrected Kurenai

"whatever" replied Kakashi "have you finished so we can go to the see the zoo and Waikiki aquarium?"

"yeah, let's go" replied Kurenai sighing before they made their way towards the zoo.

The Honolulu Zoo is the principal zoological institution of research which features over 1,230 animals in specially designed habitats. This time Kakashi didn't fall asleep as he enjoyed watching the animals. After that they went to the Waikiki aquarium, one of the premier marine science institutions in the city, and it is the home to more than 3,055 organisms of 464 species of marine plants and animals. While the two walked around hand in hand and watched all the animals, Kurenai still had a feeling like if she forgot about something _"I did call Anko" _she thought _"then what is it?" _she questioned herself when she finally remembered "oh my god!"

"what is it mi corazón?" asked Kakashi

"it's July 7, how could I forgot about it" she replied as she took out her cell from her purse

"forget about what?"

"Kiba's birthday" exclaimed Kurenai dialing her student's number

_**Back in Konoha**_

Team 7 and team 8 had a meeting with Anko in her apartment, the genins wondered what the purple haired jonin wanted from them. When Kurenai called Anko earlier, she forgot to tell the Kakashi was with her as well as the fact they got back together. Anko concerned about her best friend and her roommate decided to take things in her hands and called the two teams to help her think of some good ideas of getting Kakashi and Kurenai back together

"so any ideas?" asked Anko

"I have one" said Biscuit "I'll pretend to be dead"

Everyone looked at Biscuit "how this will help us getting Kakashi sensei and Kurenai sensei together?" asked Naruto

"I'll write in my testament that my last will is for Kakashi and Kurenai chan to get married, you can't ignore someone's last will" explained Biscuit

"this is the stupidest thing I've heard in my whole life" replied Pakkun "besides dogs don't write testaments"

"why not?!!" asked Biscuit

"they just can't! any other ideas?" asked Anko

"I have one" spoke Naruto "we'll kidnap Kurenai sensei! Kakashi sensei will get worried and will go to rescue her. Kurenai sensei will be so grateful for saving her life and the two will get back together"

"not bad brat" replied Anko

"I have a better idea" announced Kiba "instead of kidnapping Kurenai sensei, we'll beat up Kakashi sensei so much so he'll end up in the hospital. Kurenai sensei will get worried and will rush over to him and tell him how much she loves him and that she can't stand to see him this way, and the two will get back together"

"but Kiba kun, that way we'll hurt Kakashi sensei" spoke Hinata softly

"Hinata is right, and don't forget that he's a jonin, and it would be difficult if not impossible for us to beat him up" added Shino

"how about we will send a love letter to Kurenai sensei saying that it is from Kakashi, and another letter to Kakashi sensei that says that it's from Kurenai sensei, of course we'll write the two letters" said Sakura

"and what would you write in them?" asked Anko

"something like 'I love you so much and I can't live without you' Kakashi sensei will think that Kurenai wrote it, while Kurenai will think that Kakashi wrote it, and then one thing will lead to another and the two will get back together" explained Sakura

"that will never work" spoke Sasuke "I have a better idea, I'll use my sharingan to hypnotize the two of them"

"I don't get it" said Naruto

"me either" added Kiba

"listen up!" spoke Pakkun "using your sharingan Sasuke is stupid, maybe you'll be able to hypnotize Kurenai, but she's also a jonin and a genjutsu mistress so the chances for her to be caught in an illusion is rather small, not to mention that Kakashi also posses the sharingan, and that way he will never fall to something like that, especially on your level"

"are you trying to say that I'm weak?" growled Sasuke

Pakkun sighed "Kakashi and Kurenai are both very skilled jonins, kidnapping, beating or hypnotizing will never work"

"so do you have any better idea Pakkun?" asked Anko

"of course I do" replied Pakkun "Hinata, you're very close with Kurenai right?"

"right" replied Hinata

"you'll pretend that you have a fatal disease, while you'll be laying in your bed, you'll tell to Kurenai that your last wish is to see her happy with Kakashi, Kurenai will be so touched and will forgive Kakashi, then a miracle will happen and you'll be healthy all again" explained Pakkun

"this is so mean" spoke Sakura

"but I like it" added Anko with a grin, then suddenly a cell phone rang

"oh, it's Kurenai sensei" spoke Kiba before he answered "hi sensei!" he greeted

**"hi Kiba, happy birthday" **

"thanks sensei for remembering, how's Honolulu?"

_**Honolulu **_

"oh, it's great Kiba, I wish the three of you were here with me" replied Kurenai

Kakashi then spotted a pair of dolphins in one of the pools in the aquarium that were jumping "KURENAI LOOK!" he shouted pointing at the dolphins before Kurenai quickly covered his mouth with her hand

**"is that Kakashi?" **asked Kiba confused

Kurenai chuckled nervously "of course not Kiba"

**"I'm sure that I've heard Kakashi's voice, why's he in Honolulu? I thought he had an S ranked mission" **

"Kiba that's not Kakashi, I'm here alone, and the man's voice that you've heard was my guide's"

**"bullshit, I'm sure that I've heard Kakashi's voice" **replied Kiba

Then Kakashi snatched the phone from Kurenai "yo Kiba kun, what's up?!"

"Kakashi what are you doing?" asked Kurenai trying to retrieve her phone but with no use

**"K…Kakashi sensei??" **

"yeah, I heard that today is your birthday"

**"yeah it is, what are you doing in Honolulu?"**

"Happy birthday then. Me, I'm here on a mission"

**"in Honolulu?"**

"yeah, can you believe it"

**"are you and Kurenai sensei back together?"**

"hold on, I'll ask her" replied Kakashi "Kurenai, Kiba is asking are we together?" he asked grinning

Kurenai smiled before snatching the phone back from Kakashi "yes Kiba, we're together"

**"that's so awesome sensei, so Hinata doesn't have to pretend that she has a fatal disease?"**

"fatal disease?" asked Kurenai confused before Kakashi snatched the phone again from Kurenai

"say hi to everyone there, and thank the Hokage for me ok. Oh and by the way, tell to Pakkun and Biscuit that I'm going to do it"

**"ok, bye"** replied Kiba before he hung up

_**Back in Konoha again **_

Kiba hung up and looked at everyone smirking "they're back together!!" he exclaimed happily

"finally" said Pakkun

"you all have regards from them"

"wait a minute, are you telling me that Kakashi is with Kurenai in Honolulu?" asked Anko

"yup" answered Kiba

"that's so unfair!!" sighed Anko "I want to go to Honolulu too"

"not only you" added Sakura

Then Kiba looked down at Pakkun and Biscuit "by the way, Kakashi sensei told me to tell you that he's going to do it"

Biscuit's eyes suddenly went wet with happiness "oh my god!!"

Everyone looked at Biscuit confused "what is it Biscuit, what is Kakashi sensei going to do?" asked Naruto

"he's going to ask her" replied Pakkun happily

"ask her what?" asked Kiba

_**~Flashback~**_

_Pakkun and Biscuit were in Kakashi's bedroom trying to cheer up their master_

_"cheer up Kakashi, I'm sure that she'll forgive you" said Pakkun as he leapt on Kakashi's bed_

_"yeah Boss, have a little faith in you" added Biscuit who came to sit on the bed next to Kakashi _

_Kakashi sighed heavily before replying "I'm getting tired from all of this" _

_"do you want to marry her??" asked Biscuit _

_Kakashi slightly blushed upon hearing his dog's question "why are you asking?" he asked nervously _

_"because that what you people do when you're in love right?" replied Biscuit _

_"it's too early for that Biscuit" said Kakashi_

_"it's never too early when you're truly in love, if I would see Lassie I'd ask her immediately to become my wife" added Pakkun_

_Kakashi and Biscuit looked at Pakkun who seemed to drift away in his own daydream "Lassie..where are you my Lassie" sighed Pakkun as he got lost in his thoughts _

_"Pakkun, get real" said Biscuit pocking Pakkun's head before he looked up at his master "so boss, are you thinking of marrying Kurenai chan anytime soon?" _

_Kakashi thought for awhile before replaying "there's nothing I want more Biscuit, but how can I ask her to marry me when she even doesn't want to look at me?" _

_"don't worry about that Kakashi, I'm sure that she loves you, she just needs some time" replied Pakkun _

_"and how do you know? You're just a dog, I can't believe that I'm actually having a conversation like this with you two" sighed Kakashi _

_"pathetic isn't it?" replied Pakkun "I can't understand why you people love to complicate everything" _

_"don't listen to him boss, so when are you going to propose to Kurenai chan?" asked Biscuit with sparkles in his eyes _

_"change the tape Biscuit" replied Kakashi _

_"I just want to know when? Tell me please, please, please" begged Biscuit _

_"Biscuit shut the hell up" growled Kakashi_

_"yeah Kakashi, tell us, I want to know too" said Pakkun_

_"it's non of your business Pakkun" replied Kakashi _

_"please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please" begged Pakkun and Biscuit in unison with puppy eyes _

_"I don't know yet"_

_"please, please, please, please, please, please, please" _

_"ugh, when I'll decide I'll tell you" replied Kakashi _

_"promise?" asked Biscuit _

_Kakashi sighed before replaying "promise"_

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

"Pakkun, Biscuit, what Kakashi meant by he's going to do it??" asked Anko

Pakkun and Biscuit looked at each other before replaying in unison smiling "he's going to propose to her"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, review ^_^

And by the way, I don't speak French, and I have no idea if what's written is correct or not, so if anything is wrong, blame the person who wrote this for me. Just read the translation, and imagine that it was spoken in French.

The next chapter is going to be the last one, I hope you'll like it. see ya!


	26. So Hard To Say 'Marry Me' End

It was an early morning and Kakashi was still laying in his bed, It was his and Kurenai's last day in Honolulu and he still hasn't proposed to her because of several reasons, he had no idea what to say, and he still didn't buy the ring. He looked down at Kurenai who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms _"how should I ask her? What should I say? And what if she'll say no?" _he thought when he felt Kurenai starting to move, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him as a smile came across her face

"good morning"

"good morning mi corazón" replied Kakashi smiling

"ready to visit the Ala Moana Center?" she asked grinning

Kakashi sighed before replaying "do we really have to go there?"

"of course, besides I want to buy gifts for my team" replied Kurenai

"but do I really have to go there with you?"

"Kakashi" she warned

"fine" replied Kakashi sighing "but after that we'll go to the beach"

"sure thing, it's our last day here"

"then let's have a breakfast first"

The Ala Moana Center in Honolulu is the largest shopping mall in Hawaii. There are more than 290 shops and restaurants, including boutique stores of leading international fashion designers, a real paradise for Kurenai. The couple already spent more than 3 hours in the mall, and Kurenai was just getting started, Kakashi from the other side was doing nothing but carrying bags all around the mall

"Kurenai have mercy" he said panting as he came to sit on one of the benches inside the mall

"there's still a lot of boutiques that I want to see" replied Kurenai as she stood in the front of Kakashi "just don't tell me that you're tired?"

"tired? Are you kidding me? I'm exhausted!"

"don't be such a crybaby Kakashi, aren't you the one who told me to have fun?"

"fun?" asked Kakashi sarcastically "do you really think that this is fun?"

"of course I do, you don't think so?"

"no I don't" replied Kakashi lazily

Kurenai chuckled "you don't have to stay here with me" she said ruffling his hair

"r..really? you won't get mad?" he asked unsure

"yeah, if you like you can go back to the hotel and meet me up at the beach after 2 hours"

Kakashi gave Kurenai a suspicious look "you're not trying to get rid of me are you?" he asked rising his eyebrow

"actually I am. I'm tired of listening the words 'Kurenai have mercy' after each 5 minutes" she said with a smile

"after each 10 minutes" corrected Kakashi

"whatever" replied Kurenai "but it's up to you"

"I guess I can survive another 2 hours here" replied Kakashi "but I'll wait for you here" he added

"and read your book?!" asked Kurenai rising her eyebrow

Kakashi chuckled nervously "..c..can I?"

Kurenai sighed before replaying "fine, you can"

"ohh I love you so much mi corazón" he said with a big smile on his face before he took out his book

"keep your eye on the bags" replied Kurenai kissing his cheek "see ya" she added and walked away

After about half an hour, Kakashi spotted a jewelry store from where he was sitting _"I should take a look" _he thought closing his book as he stood to his feet. Taking the bags with him Kakashi slowly marched towards the store, he stepped inside and took a look _"there's definitely too many of them" _thought Kakashi rubbing his head as he eyed the rings

"may I help you sir?" asked the woman who apparently was working there

"no thank you, I'm just looking around" replied Kakashi before returning his gaze towards the rings, it was really hard to chose anything as he didn't know what Kurenai would like, then he did the only thing he could think of and called his dear roommate Anko

**"hey Kakashi, so did you propose or not yet?"** asked Anko

Kakashi was taken back by the question "..Anko….how…..how did you know???"

**"Pakkun and Biscuit told me, well not only me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino also know about it, they are all so excited!! We've even thought about the weddi-"**

"WHAT?!!!!!"

**"don't worry, Kurenai has no clue about it, don't tell me you haven't proposed to her yet??"**

Kakashi sighed _"those dogs, what was I thinking to tell them such a thing" _he thought "no I haven't Anko, look I just wanted to ask you…..wh..what kind of ring Kurenai would like?"

**"ohhhhh you're buying the ring right now?!!! I'm so excited!!!!"** yelled Anko happily

"Anko"

**"ahem…..yeas right, what do you mean by what kind of ring she would like?"**

"I mean simple or fancy?" he asked _"please don't say fancy, don't say fancy"_

**"I think something simple"**

_"ohh thanks god" _he thought "well, thanks Anko, that's all what I wanted to ask"

**"good luck"** replied Anko before she hung up

Kakashi returned his attention to the rings, and after about 15 minutes he finally chose one "can I have this one?" he asked politely

The woman nodded "what size?" she asked

"size? What size?" he asked confused

"the size of the ring?"

_"god, I have to call" _he thought "just a minute" he said to the woman before dialing Anko's number again

**"SHE SAID YES?!!!!!" **asked Anko excitedly

"no Anko, I haven't proposed yet, I just wanted to ask what's her size?"

**"size of her bra?" **

"NO!!!! the size of her finger!!"

**"ahhhh, I have no idea"** replied Anko

"you're not helping here"

**"ha ha ha, too bad that I'm not there, I'll not be able to eavesdrop your proposal, ha ha ha"**

"ANKO!!!"

**"yeah right, mine is 11, I'm sure that so is hers"**

"thanks"

**"bye" **

Kakashi looked up at the woman "I guess 11 will be good" he said, the woman nodded and after paying the bill Kakashi got out from the shop just to bump into Kurenai

"hey, I was looking for you everywhere" she said smiling

"oh..K..Kurenai! w…what are you doing m…. mi corazón?" he asked nervously

"you weren't on the bench where I left you so I went to look after you. what were you doing in the jewelry store?"

Kakashi froze upon hearing her question "j…jewelry store?!! What…j..jewelry store?!!!" he chuckled nervously rubbing his head

"you just came out from the jewelry store"

"oh that! Ha ha ha….I….I just got bored…and…….and I thought of buying a necklace for you…but everything is so expensive here, ha ha ha" he laughed nervously

"oh that's so sweet from you Kakashi, but you don't have to buy me anything" she replied with a smile

"ha ha ha, good because I didn't buy you anything, ha ha ha, why would I like to buy an expensive necklace, ha ha ha"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi suspiciously "is..everything ok Kakashi?"

"yeah, yeah, hungry? Let's go to the restaurant, oh there is one" he said quickly garbing Kurenai's hand and the two made their way towards the restaurant.

After having their meal the two went back to the hotel and went to the beach, Kurenai have noticed that Kakashi was very nervous but she couldn't figure out why? She had a feeling like if he wanted to ask her something in the restaurant, but each time something got in the way, or he just quickly changed the subject.

Kakashi was standing at the shore watching the beautiful ocean enjoying the breeze stroking his face as he thought about what he should say to Kurenai _"ok, it's all or nothing" _he thought before he took a deep breath and made his way towards Kurenai.

Kurenai was sitting on her towel under one of the palms when Kakashi approached her, he came to sit in the front of her and looked straight into her eyes before saying

"Kurenai…I have..something very important to tell you"

"what is it Kakashi?" Kurenai asked with a smile

"you have to know that I love you very much, and that your decision will not change how I feel about you"

Kurenai begun to worry a little "..Kakashi? what are you trying to say?" she asked worriedly

Kakashi noticed the worried look on her face "don't worry Kurenai, it's nothing really, I just…you see……I would really like….and I'd be honored if you…" that was it, he was going to ask her to be his wife, he took another deep breath and slid his hand into his right pocket to take out the little box with the ring but _"where's the ring?!!!!!!!!" _he thought his eyes going wide when he noticed that the box isn't in his right pocket where he placed it, he then quickly slid his hand into his left pocket to find that the box isn't there also, and because he was wearing nothing but his beach shorts Kakashi started to panic _"WHERE IS THE RING?!!!"_ he asked himself when he quickly grabbed the bag and searched it carefully "GONE!!!!" he yelled hysterically

Kurenai blinked in surprise "…w..what's gone?" she asked confused when Kakashi lifted her up and searched under her towel

"GONE!!! 500$ GONE!!!!!"

"you lost your money?!"

"NO I LOST THE R…..Ha, hahahaha" Kakashi then started to laugh nervously crating a puzzled look on Kurenai's face

"is everything ok Kakashi?"

"yeah" replied Kakashi nervously rubbing his head

"you said that you lost something"

"I…I….I lost the……the….the…..THE REMOTE CONTROL hahahahaha"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi confused "are you drunk or something?"

"you know, you just stay here and get tan while I……I have to look for something" replied Kakashi and quickly walked away

_"damn it, damn it, damn it!!! how I could lost it?" _thought Kakashi as he carefully searched the beach, 30 minutes passed and Kakashi still didn't find the ring "God!! If that's a sign to never read Icha Icha then I get it!!" he yelled looking at the sky in frustration, then a glint caught his attention, he looked around and saw something reflecting the light, he sighed when he found out that it was just a little girl playing with her doll, but after a closer look he saw that the bracelet around the doll's wrist wasn't a bracelet but _"Kurenai's ring" _he quickly made his way towards the girl who was making a sand castle with her doll

"hey girl" greeted Kakashi with a shiny smile

"I do not talk to strangers" replied the girl coldly

_"I have heard that before" _thought Kakashi eyeing the little girl, then he remembered that he saw that girl before, this was the little girl that he used to get back at Daisuke in the water country, and the doll was no other then her daughter Nancy "hey kido, do you remember me?" he asked

The girl looked up at Kakashi and thought for awhile before replaying "you're that old man from before!" she exclaimed happily before she returned her attention to her doll "look Nancy, this is this the nice, old man that showed me where to find you"

Kakashi felt offended by the little girl "I'm not old" he replied

The girl looked up at Kakashi again "you have gray hair" said the girl

"they're not gray, they're silver"

"they look gray to me" the girl replied rudely

"they are silver" replied Kakashi through clenched teeth

"gray"

"silver"

"gray"

"they are silver. And I am not old. I'm only 26 years old" replied Kakashi

"then you're a 26 years old grandpa, why did your hair turned gray so early??"

"for the last time I'm telling you that they're not gray but SILVER"

"you still look old to me" replied the girl returning her attention to the castle

Kakashi sighed "anyway, you see, your daughter Nancy has something that belongs to me"

The girl looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye "and that thing will be???"

"the ring that you use as a bracelet" replied Kakashi as he kneeled in the front of the girl

"Nancy found it, and I'm not gonna give it back to you, it's not my fault that you lost it" replied the girl cheekily

"what?!"

"are you really that old? If you want I can give you the number to my granny's doctor from where she got the hearing device, you'll get a discount if you'll say that you know me"

"listen up kid, I don't need a stupid hearing device because there's nothing wrong with my hearing and for your information this ring is mine and I want it back" said Kakashi with authority

The girl just continued to build her castle and replied without looking at Kakashi "finders keepers, losers weepers"

_"it's just a little girl, it's just a little girl" _Kakashi thought trying to calm himself "ok so how about I'll buy it from you?" he asked

The girl's ears perked at the thought of selling the ring that she found "I'm listening"

"I'll give you one RYO for that ring"

The girl burst out laughing "1 RYO!! Who do you think I am? I'm tiny but mighty, besides I deal with dollars and not with ryos, if you haven't noticed we're in Honolulu grandpa" jerked the girl

_"it's just a little girl, it's just a rude and annoying little girl"_ thought Kakashi taking a deep breath calming himself again "ok, I'll give 1 dollar for that ring"

The girl looked at Kakashi "1$? I bet it was worth 5" replied the girl cheekily

"ok, I'll give you 5$ for that ring"

"if you're willing to give me 5$ for that I'm sure that it was worth more, like 10$"

"I'll give you then 10$"

"10$?! I'm sure it was worth a lot more"

"ok that's it, I'll give 100$ just give me that damn ring" replied Kakashi

The girl thought for awhile "I have to consult this with Nancy"

Kakashi had enough, so instead of giving the girl 100$ he decided to do something else "look, is that Donald Duck!!"

"where?!" asked the girl excitedly looking around, then Kakashi made his move and snatched the doll from the girl's hand and tried to take off the ring from the dolls wrist

"damn it, it's stuck" cursed Kakashi as he wrestled with the doll to retrieve the ring

The girl quickly returned her attention to Kakashi "AHHHHH DON'T TOUCH HER" growled the girl before she jumped on Kakashi's back causing him to fall on the castle she was building "THAT MAN IS TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!"

"calm down, I'm just trying to take that stupid ring from her wrist"

"LIAR!!! THIEF!!!! PEOPLE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! NANCY HANG ON THERE FOR ME, I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU" yelled the girl as she grabbed her toy shovel and started hitting Kakashi's head with it

"hey, stop it!!"

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!!! I'LL CALL MY DADDY!!!!"

"no, don't call your dad, I'm..ouch….just trying…ouch…to take my ring back…ouch"

"THAT MAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!" yelled the girl continuing to hit Kakashi with the shovel

"why…ouch….I have to go through..ouch… all of this, I just want to..ouch… propose to my girlfriend" replied Kakashi as he struggled with the doll while the girl continued to hit him with the shovel

"YOU'LL NOT GET AWAY SO EASILY, YOU ALSO DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE" jerked the girl as she threw the shovel away and jumped again on Kakashi from behind wrapping her arms around his neck

"you're chocking me, I don't want your stupid doll" replied Kakashi as he tried to get the girl off from his back

"SHE'S NOT STUPID!!!!! AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP HER"

"I told that I just want the ring, here's your stu- your lovely daughter"

"HA, YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO DECEIVE ME, AND ONCE I'LL LET GO OF YOU YOU'LL RUN AWAY WITH NANCY AND GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO HER" replied the girl tightening her grip around Kakashi's neck

"GOD!! DO I ASK FOR SO MUCH?!! I JUST WANT TO PROPOSE TO KURENAI!" yelled Kakashi

"….w…what?"

Kakashi and the girl that was still wrapped on his back looked up at the person who was standing in the front of them, the girl was the first one to speak up "you're that nice lady that was with that bastard that kidnapped Nancy the first time"

Kakashi found himself unable to breath when he saw Kurenai in the front of him with a shocked expression on her face, Kurenai shook her head before she made her attention towards the girl "yes that's me, but why are you beating my boyfriend?"

"that old man is your boyfriend?!!" asked the girl in disbelieve

Kurenai chuckled "yes, that old man is my boyfriend, so don't hurt him"

"I see, so you said the truth after all, you don't want to kidnap Nancy" said the girl releasing her grip around Kakashi neck "so is that the girl that you want to marry?" she asked looking at him

Kakashi's cheeks went thousand shades of red at the girl's comment, he felt his heart pounding like crazy in his chest as he tried to speak but nothing came out

"is there's something you want to tell me Kakashi?" Kurenai asked blushing

"……..I……I……." Kakashi started to search for words in his mind when the girl slapped his face

"pull yourself together grandpa" said the girl before she made her attention towards Kurenai "he said earlier that he wants to propose to you"

Badum, badum "….is that true Kakashi?" asked Kurenai feeling her heart pounding in her chest

Kakashi shook his head before he stood up to his feet "…..y……yes" he replied blushing rubbing his head with the doll still in his hand "….just the ring got stuck" he said looking down at the doll

"give me that" said the girl with authority snatching the doll from Kakashi, she took off the ring and gave it back to him when the girl's father came

"Aname I was looking for you everywhere" the tall man said

"not now daddy, grandpa is going to propose" replied the girl "quickly grab the camera!!"

The man looked at his daughter confused before he looked up at Kakashi who looked like if he was about to faint, Kakashi's tongue went numb and his mind blank, he held the ring in his hand and still didn't know what he should say, he got lost in his thoughts as he looked at Kurenai when the girl's voice brought him back to reality "pssst, will you marry me? say it" the girl whispered before she grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him closer to Kurenai

_"oh my god, oh my god" _was everything that Kurenai was thinking right now as the gab between her and Kakashi narrowed, the girl let go of Kakashi's hand and ran towards her father to watch the scene "did you turn on the camera daddy?" asked the girl

"yes" replied her father

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked into Kurenai's eyes before he spoke "I didn't plan to propose to you that way….but…….what the hell" he said as he kneeled down on one knee and looked up at Kurenai holding up the ring

"oh my god" said Kurenai softly with tears in her eyes

"Kurenai Yuhi, will you marry me?"

Kurenai couldn't believe what was happening, it was Kakashi, kneeling in the front of her asking her to become his wife, now she found herself unable to breath and couldn't choke the words out "oh my god, oh my god" is all what she said with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks

"I know that maybe I'm rushing things, and I'll understand if you'll say no, but know that I love you, and that I always will, you're the woman that I want to spent the rest of my life with, to wake up everyday with you next to me, and to have a bunch of kids with you" he finished with a smile "so I'm asking you, will yo-"

"I will" spoke Kurenai happily

"..y…you will?!! Really?" asked Kakashi happily

"yes Kakashi Hatake, I will" replied Kurenai as Kakashi slid the ring down her finger and stood up to his feet hugging his fiancé tight, after awhile they broke the embrace and shared a long, tender kiss

"um..grandpa?!!" called the girl causing the two to break the kiss

"what is it kid?" asked Kakashi looking down at the girl

"this is a gift from me and Nancy, daddy recorded your proposal, and now you can watch it whenever you would like to"

"thank you" said Kakashi with a smile "just don't call me grandpa, I'm not old" he added

"whatever" shrugged the girl "bye" she said before she ran towards her father and walked away

Kakashi returned his attention to Kurenai as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer "I love you" he said with a smile

"I love you too" replied Kurenai before she leaned in again for another tender kiss.

_**Back in Konoha**_

The happy couple finally arrived in Konoha the next day, and to their surprise the whole village was congratulating them for getting engaged"Anko" muttered Kurenai her whole way to the apartment. As they got there they were welcomed by Anko and their students who were waiting for them in their apartment

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" yelled Anko happily creating a shocked look on Kakashi's and Kurenai's face "how much the ring cost?"

"how was your trip?" asked Hinata

"when will be the wedding?" asked Naruto

"can you show us the ring Kurenai chan?" asked Biscuit

"did you brought something for us from Honolulu sensei?" asked Kiba

"how did Kakashi sensei propose to you?" asked Sakura

"when are you going to resume our training Kakashi?" asked Sasuke

"how's Honolulu's climate effecting the insects there?" asked Shino

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Pakkun shutting everyone around "what's this?" he asked curiously pointing at the cd that he just took out from Kurenai's bag

"Pakkun don't touch stuff that are not yours" growled Kakashi

"it's ok Kakashi" replied Kurenai "this is a record of Kakashi's proposal" she added smiling

"WHAT?!!!! " everyone yelled in unison

"give me that" spoke Anko taking the cd and went straight to operate it

"no, no, no, no, nobody is going to watch that!" growled Kakashi with red cheeks, but nobody actually gave him any attention as everyone sat in the front of the tv

"ready?!" asked Anko before she turned the play button

After a awhile he heard all the girls sighing along with Biscuit "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"oh god, this is so embarrassing" muttered Kakashi

Kurenai giggled seeing Kakashi's red face before she wrapped her arms around him "don't be so embarrassed honey, I think it's very cute"

"I should've destroyed this cd before we got here" replied Kakashi

"so…… .beautiful" said Biscuit weeping "play it again"

_**3 years later **_

Anko, Pakkun and Biscuit were in the living room, choosing names for Kakashi's and Kurenai's upcoming baby. Well, mainly Anko and Pakkun because Biscuit was still watching the video of Kakashi's proposal on the tv. Anko was no longer their roommate as she moved in to Asuma's about 2 years ago to give the couple some space, but her eavesdropping habit continued as she was spending most of her time in her old apartment

"Biscuit, you didn't get bored from watching this old junk?" asked Anko looking at Biscuit

"no, this is so beautiful" he replied with wet eyes "oh now's my favorite part 'yes Kakashi Hatake, I will' ahh so beautiful"

"when I'll find my Lassie" Pakkun said sighing drifting away in his thoughts before Kurenai loud voice brought him back to reality

"ANKO!!!!!" yelled Kurenai from the top of her lungs as she slowly stepped into the living room with her big belly

Anko quickly stood to her feet "what is it Kurenai?"

"it's time" she said between her breaths

"are you sure?!"

"YES, I'M SURE" yelled Kurenai

"you said the same thing just two days ago" replied Anko

"yup" nodded Pakkun " and also 4 days ago"

"and last night" added Biscuit

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT'S TIME" growled Kurenai "CALL KAKASHI!!"

"Kurenai just breath and..oh shit" cursed Anko looking at the ground under Kurenai's feet

"my goodness" said Pakkun

Biscuit looked puzzled at the liquid that fell down Kurenai's legs "Kurenai chan just peed on the floor"

"SHE DIDN'T PEE YOU MORON, HER WATERS BROKE" yelled Pakkun hysterically

"huh? What does that means?" asked Biscuit confused

"AARRGHH, OWWW" Kurenai cried out in pain holding her belly

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Kurenai breathe, imagine a warm beach, or a beautiful green park, the birds are singing, and little butterf-" Anko begun trying to calm down her friend but she was cut off by Kurenai grabbing her by the collar of her shirt

"SHUT UP ANKO!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOME STUPID BIRDS!!!!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI? AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Kurenai before releasing her grip from Anko

"ok, everyone listen up, Biscuit go find Kakashi and tell him the Kurenai is in labor, Pakkun, you go and find Asuma, he's probably playing shougi with Shikamaru, tell him to come here and help me transfer Kurenai to the hospital, I don't know f Kakashi is going to make it and there's no way I'll be able to carry this bi-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M FAT ANKO?!!!!" growled Kurenai

"hahaha, of course not sweetie" chuckled Anko nervously before she returned her attention to the dogs "now go!!!" she said with authority

"HAI" replied both of dogs in unison and took off.

Kakashi was training with his and Kurenai's team in the training field, after Kurenai got pregnant he agreed to be her substitute and became the captain of team 8

"how's Kurenai sensei doing?" asked Hinata softly

"good Hinata" replied Kakashi smiling

"when are we going to see your baby sensei?" asked Naruto cheerfully

"soon Naruto" replied Kakashi

"excited?" asked Sakura

"a lot" replied Kakashi with a smile when he heard Biscuit's voice calling for him

"Boss!!! Boss!!!"

Kakashi looked down at his dog "what is it Biscuit?"

"I finally found you" replied Biscuit panting "Kurenai chan is in la…la…laboratory"

Kakashi looked at his dog with a puzzled expression on his face "laboratory?"

"why did Kurenai sensei go to the laboratory?" asked Kiba confused

"because she peed with water or something like that" replied Biscuit

"what are you talking about Biscuit?!" asked Kakashi worriedly

"yeah Biscuit, how can someone pee with water?" asked Naruto

"that's how it looked like, but wait Pakkun said something……what did he say?" Biscuit asked himself as he thought for awhile "oh, he said that her waters broke"

"oh thanks god" Kakashi sighed in relief "I thought she….WHAT?!!!!!"

"oh my god, Kurenai sensei is in labor" yelled both Hinata and Sakura in unison

"labor! Exactly, Anko chan told me to find you boss and tell you that Kurenai chan is in la..lab..how did you just call it?" asked Biscuit

"LABOR??????????" yelled Kakashi

"yeah, what does that mean?" asked Biscuit

"OH MY GOD, LABOR!!! SHE'S IN LABOR!!! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" yelled Kakashi hysterically "I HAVE TO GO! WHERE'S KURENAI? WHERE'S THE HOSPITAL?!!!! OH RIGHT THERE" he added and took off

"let's go with him" said Naruto, everyone nodded and both of the teams went to the hospital.

Meanwhile Kurenai was already in the hospital, and Tsunade (now the fifth hokage) along with Shizune and Rin were ready to deliver the baby

"ah uh uh uh" panted Kurenai laying on the bed, her hair all wet stuck to her neck with sweat as her contractions grew more painful

"Kurenai breath, you're almost there" said Tsunade

"…w..where's Kakashi?" asked Kurenai through clenched teeth " I won't give birth until he'll be here"

"I'm sure he's on his way here" replied Tsunade before she looked up at Rin who was standing next to Kurenai's bed "Rin, go and check if Kakashi is here"

"hai" replied Rin and got out from the delivery room.

"Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok" Kakashi kept saying all the way to the hospital, after he finally made it there, he found Anko, Asuma and Rin in the waiting room

"oh Kakashi you're finally here" spoke Rin "c'mon Kurenai wants to see you"

"how's she?" he asked worriedly

"she's about to give birth how do you think she is?" asked Anko sarcastically

"Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok" Kakashi said to himself as he took a deep breath

"don't say this to yourself but to your wife, go" spoke Asuma pushing Kakashi into the delivery room

"oh you're finally here" said Shizune when Kakashi busted through the door with Rin following behind

"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!!!" asked Kurenai angrily in a loud tone before she winced in pain as another contraction begun "AARRGH"

Kakashi from the other side went into a shock after seeing what was going on with his wife in the delivery room, he just stood wide eyed with his feet glued to the floor "…m..my god" he muttered softly before everything went black and he fell to the ground unconscious

All the women looked at Kakashi who was now laying unconscious on the floor "WAKE UP YOU SON OF THE BITCH, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I LOOK LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!! STAND UP AND BE A MAN!!! KAKASHI DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!!! YOU STARTED THIS SO YOU FINISH THIS!!! KAKASHI!!!!!!" yelled Kurenai angrily from the top of her lungs

"Rin, take him outside" ordered Tsunade with authority, Rin nodded and took Kakashi outside into the waiting room

"what happened?" asked Anko as Rin stepped into the waiting room with Kakashi who was barely walking and had to use Rin as a support so he'll not fall

"he fainted" replied Rin as she helped Kakashi to sit on the bench before she returned to the delivery room

"..why…nobody…told me…." muttered Kakashi when Naruto and the others entered

"how's my student?!!!" asked Naruto excited

Kiba's ears perked when he heard Naruto saying 'my student' "hey Naruto, what do you mean by my student? This kid is going to be my student"

Naruto looked at Kiba and replied cheekily "you wish, Kakashi is my sensei and that means that his child will become my student"

"oh yeah" jerked Kiba "Kurenai is my sensei and that means that her child will become my student"

"what are you two talking about?" asked Anko

Naruto looked back at Anko before replaying "since I am Kakashi's sensei student, I will become his child's sensei in the future, you know, to pass the torch"

"exactly, and since I'm Kurenai's sensei student, it's obvious that I will become her child's sensei in the future" said Kiba proudly

Naruto then returned his attention towards Kiba "no way Kiba, I will become this child's sensei"

"no I will" growled Kiba

"ok, I have an idea" spoke Naruto "if it'll be a boy, he'll become my student, and if it'll be a girl, she'll become your student"

"fair enough I guess" replied Kiba "but that means if it'll be a boy, I'll have to wait god knows for how long until Kurenai sensei will get pregnant again"

"that's true, I hope it'll be a boy" said Naruto

"I hope it'll be a girl" said Kiba

"TWINS!!!!!" yelled Kakashi hysterically causing the two boys to look at him

"what do you mean sensei?" asked Naruto confused

"twins!!! I'm going to have twins!!! Twins!!! Two babies!!!! Two Naruto two!!!" answered Kakashi nervously "everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok"

"that's even better" spoke Kiba "one student for me, and the other for you Naruto"

"yeah" replied Naruto

"you two didn't know that Kakashi and Kurenai sensei are going to have twins?" asked Hinata

"no" answered Naruto "did you?"

"yeah" replied Hinata

"everybody knows that Naruto" said Sakura

"my god. TWINS!!!!!" shouted Kakashi as his breath quickened

"Kakashi calm down" said Anko as she came closer to Kakashi "close your eyes, imagine a sunny beach, or a beautiful park where the birds are singing, and little butterflies are flying arou-"

"DON'T START THIS CRAP AGAIN ANKO!" yelled Kakashi

"jeez! Ok, just breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale" spoke Anko as Kakashi started inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling just to start breathing quickly again "ok ok enough, now this is hyper ventilation stop" added Anko when Rin came out

"Kakashi, Kurenai san told me to tell you that she will castrate you with her bare hands, and that you can forget about having sex for the rest of your miserable life if you'll not come right now" she said trying her best to hold her laugh

Kakashi upon hearing this quickly stood to his feet "everything is going to be ok" he said to himself before he took a deep breath and entered the delivery room again.

Everyone was patiently waiting in the waiting room , and after 5 long hours Tsunade finally came out

"how did it go?" asked Anko

Tsunade took a deep breath before replying smiling "ahh that was exhausting, but everything is ok, the two bundles of joy are doing great"

"and how's Kurenai sensei?" asked Shino

"tired, but everything went well so she just have to rest" replied Tsunade

"so Tsunade sama" Anko begun excitedly "two lovely girls??" she asked

"nope" replied the hokage

"yes!!" exclaimed Asuma "give me those 500 RYO Anko, I won" he said before he returned his attention to the hokage "so they have two lovely boys"

"nope" replied Tsunade

"OH YEAH BABY!!!" yelled Anko "no 500 RYO for you Asuma, hahaha" she laughed "that means that…."

Tsunade smirked with a triumphed expression on her face "a boy and girl losers!!! Now give me my 500 RYO"

"but Tsunade sama, this is so unfair" said Asuma

"yeah, you knew from the beginning the sex of the babies" jerked Anko

Tsuande gave the two a deadly look before she spoke "do you have a problem with that?!!"

Both Anko and Asuma saw the devilish expression on the hokage's face and for their own safety decided to not argue with her "no hokage sama" they replied sighing

"good" replied Tsunade with a smile

"can we see the babies?" asked Sakura

"of course, but not now, Kurenai is very tired and she needs some rest, come back after a couple of hours" replied Tsunade

"so why the hell we waited here for 5 hours?" asked Sasuke angrily

"yeah" added Naruto and Kiba in unison

"like I care" replied Tsunade "now excuse me I need a drink" she added and walked away

Asuma sighed in relief as the hokage disappeared "phew, she forgot about the money" he whispered to Anko

Then just a couple of seconds later Tsuande appeared in the room again "oh Asuma and Anko, I'm waiting for the money in my office"

After a couple of hours, the whole group returned to the hospital and went straight to the reception desk, after learning where Kurenai's room is, they quickly made their way there, and as usual Anko bust through the door without knocking

"ohhhhh, so cute" Anko sighed as she saw Kakashi and Kurenai holding their babies, Kurenai was sitting in her bed holding the boy who was wrapped in a blue blanket, while Kakashi was sitting right next to Kurenai on the edge of the bed holding his little girl wrapped in a pink blanket

"congrats sensei" said Sakura cheerfully

"thank you Sakura" replied Kakashi happily, his mask was gone and everyone could see him smiling from ear to ear

"now which one is my student?" asked Naruto as he came closer and took a look at the cute twins that were peacefully sleeping in their parents' arms

"which one do you like?" asked Kurenai happily

"they both are so cute" replied Naruto

"I choose the girl" spoke Kiba

"what are their names?" asked Hinata

"this is Kaito" answered Kurenai looking at her baby boy

"and this is Kaiya " added Kakashi happily showing his baby girl

"can I hold one of them?" asked Anko excitedly "I'm basically their aunt"

"of course Anko" replied Kurenai smiling

"can I hold one too?" asked Asuma

"sure, but be carful" replied Kakashi

"so now you're an expert?" asked Sasuke sarcastically

"hey, I'm a father of two now" replied Kakashi proudly

"and a very good one" spoke Kurenai softly as she looked up at Kakashi smiling "I love you"

"I love you too" replied Kakashi as he leaned in for a tender kiss

"ohhhhhhhhhhh" sighed all the girls in unison

"geez sensei, not in the front of the kids" said Naruto with a grin

The two broke the kiss as Tsunade entered the room "what the hell are you doing here?" she growled

"you told us that we can come and see the babies after a couple of hours baa chan!" replied Naruto

"yes I did, but what all the 8 of you are doing here? Kurenai needs to rest" spoke Tsunade

"we came to see the babies" replied Shino

"ok, so now if you've finished then get out" Tsunade spoke with authority

"fine fine" sighed Kiba before everyone got out except Asuma and Anko who were now holding the twins in their arms

"I guess we have to leave too" said Asuma with a smile before he handed the girl back to Kakashi

"yeah, you're right" said Anko as she slowly handed the boy over to Kurenai

"by the way Anko, I got your test's result" spoke Tsunade with a grin

"and?" asked Anko

"positive" answered Tsunade with a smile "I guess I have to return those 500 RYO, now you'll be in need to them"

"is everything ok Anko? Are you sick or something?" asked Asuma worriedly

Anko blushed a little before replaying "no Asuma, I'm not sick don't worry"

"so he has no clue" chuckled Tsunade

"what are you taking about?" asked Asuma confused

"what's going on Anko?" asked Kurenai

Anko looked at Asuma before she made her attention towards the twins "well…..Asuma……maybe you'll get one of these two after nine months" she said slightly blushing

"what do you mean???" asked Asuma confused

"oh my god Anko….I'm so happy for you" said Kurenai with tears in her eyes before she started to cry

Asuma still had a puzzled look on his face and didn't know what Anko was talking about, then Kakashi took out his camera and started recording "what are you doing Kakashi?" asked Anko

"this is for Biscuit, he'll have something else to watch for the next couple of years instead of my proposal" replied Kakashi chuckling

"but I'm not proposing" said Asuma

"I guess you'll have to" chuckled Kakashi

Kurenai nodded "I'll arrange… your wedding, how….. about it?" she asked between her sobs

"what? I don't understand" replied Asuma

"men are so stupid" sighed Tsunade

"ahem, not all of them" defended Kakashi

"Kakashi turn off this stupid camera, and you my dear Asuma better hurry up and find a new house because our apartment will not fit for the three of us" growled Anko angrily

"three of us?" asked Asuma confused

"yeah Asuma, the three of us" replied Anko crossing her arms

Asuma rubbed his head in confusion when he lifted his hand up and started to count using his fingers "me, you, and who's the third one?"

"she's pregnant you moron" came Pakkun's voice who suddenly appeared in the window with Biscuit

"hahahaha, pregnant! Hahahaha, have you listened Anko, he said you're pregnant" laughed Asuma when he slowly started to absorb the information "hahaha…..haha…….ha……oh god" he said before he fell to the ground unconscious

"……Anko chan….." Biscuit said in a trembling tone with eyes filled with tears "is that true?" he asked weeping

Anko sighed before replaying "yeah, it's true"

Then Tsunade kicked Asuma causing him to wake up and sharply pulled him up to his feet "do something! propose now" she whispered in his ear with authority

Asuma swept off the dust and looked up at Anko "I was going to ask you this about a week ago, but….it never seemed to be the right time…." he begun nervously looking to the ground

"Asuma are you trying……" Anko spoke softly feeling her heart starting to pond in her chest as Kurenai and Biscuit continued to cry

"damn it……why I can't stop crying?" asked Kurenai weeping

Asuma then kneeled on one knee in the front of Anko and took out a small box with a ring "Anko, will you marry me?" he asked

"I will" replied Anko happily as Asuma placed the ring on her finger and stood up hugging her tight

"so…I'm going to be a father?" he asked happily

"yeah" replied Anko smiling when Kurenai and Biscuit burst out sobbing

"my best…. friend is getting married…….Kakashi…..give me a tissue" said Kurenai sobbing "…damn hormones….." she added

"…….so beautiful……boss……did you record it?" asked Biscuit between his sobs

"sure thing Biscuit" replied Kakashi

Pakkun sighed as he sat by the window "everyone have someone and I still didn't find my Lassie" he said when he looked out of the window, then he spotted a collie dog walking in the street "OH MY GOD!!! LASSIE!! THAT'S LASSIE" he yelled hysterically "WAIT UP MY LASSIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!! MARRY ME!! LASSIE"

THE END

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well that's it folks, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked the story and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I still have a couple of stories in my mind, so don't go away, I'll be back soon ^_^ see ya


End file.
